Ranma Baby
by JeremyGU
Summary: It's been a year since Jusendo. Things between Ranma and Akane went from bad to worse, and he decided that things needed to change. Nabiki, wanting a decent guy, was there to pounce. Ranma x Nabiki
1. Husband material

_Author's note: Ah, it's time for a new story. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to run; it's a work in progress._

_To give you a timeline: when you read the manga, it looks as though the story is supposed to span about one academic year. You can tell the time of year from the background: people start dressing warmer, then there's snow, then a chapter that takes place on New Years', and then it starts getting warmer again. This story takes place about two years after the manga started, or about a year to year-and-a-half after it ended. Everyone has aged two years; Nabiki is a college freshman, and Ranma and Akane are seniors at Furinkan. It's mid-fall._

_I do not own Ranma ½. The series was created by Rumiko Takahashi, and the intellectual propert is owned by her and a litany of publishing companies._

* * *

><p>Nabiki sat at the table in the washitsu, idly watching television. She flipped the channel, preferring to skip the blaring commercial that was about to start. She opened her mouth in a yawn, feeling a bit bored. It was downright peaceful, which was unusual most days. No yelling, no thumps, no bangs. Kasumi entered, taking a seat next to her. "It's quiet today," she commented. Nabiki nodded. "I'm guessing Ranma and Akane are nowhere around, then?" she said.<p>

"They went to the market together."

"I pity the shop owners. Anywhere the two of them goes winds up looking like boxing ring."

Kasumi nodded knowingly. "Well, they've acted like they care about one another more than once, but... it's a lot less time than they spend fighting. Ranma has a knack for trying to say something and making it come out totally wrong, and Akane..."

"You've said it yourself, oneesan. She's a violent maniac."

"She sets off so easily! She has to be the only person who hasn't figured out how Ranma sticks his foot in his mouth. He tries to say something nice, then he accidentally insults her..."

"...and she immediately jumps on him without letting him explain. And then she goes nuts with her stupid hammer, pounding him through the floor. You know, most of the damage around here is caused by that hammer. It isn't Ranma and Genma sparring, or Ukyo and Shampoo running wild, it's Akane with that damn hammer."

Kasumi nodded.

"Y'know, I hate to say it, because she's my baby sister, but their problems are mostly Akane's fault. I bet if she'd listen to him once in a while, she'd figure out what he's trying to say. And it's the same with when he tries to explain something. Ranma gets a lot of stuff dumped on him through no fault of his own, and she blames _him_. I thought girls were supposed to stand up for their boyfriends!"

"I know. Poor Ranma didn't ask for all those girls to follow him around. Maybe Akane doesn't see it, but I always got the impression that they annoy him more than anything else."

Nabiki chuckled. "Yeah, except when they have food. Ranma's got a bottomless pit for a stomach, and two of those girls are professional chefs. That's the _one_ way that he's lucky in all this."

Kasumi giggled. "If they weren't cooking for him, he'd probably run away when they came around. It's what he does with the Kuno girl."

"You're lucky Akane doesn't accuse him of messing around with _you, _oneesan."

Kasumi laughed loudly.

Nabiki shook her head. "Akane has no idea what she's wasting. He's got his faults, but Ranma's also everything that girls are supposed to want in a man. He's strong and protective, and he doesn't sleep around, even with those girls practically tearing his clothes off." She looked out across the garden. "I'd give up all of my money to find a guy like that."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will."

"I shouldn't have pushed him on Akane so fast when he first got here. That curse freaked me out and I just panicked. If I'd have been smart, he'd be _my_ fiancée right now."

Kasumi gave her a comforting pat on the hand. "Oh, I reacted the same way to his curse. Don't feel bad about it. It's only natural to be a little put off by something so unusual."

A wry smile crossed Nabiki's face. "Yeah, well... if Akane doesn't ease up on him. I just might fix my own mistake."

Kasumi, startled at this statement, turned slowly to stare. "What did you say?"

Just then, they heard the front door fly open and slam shut. Footsteps thumped down the hallway, coming their direction. Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Looks like the peace is about to end," she muttered. Ranma raced into the room, kicking his slippers off as he darted in. "Is Akane here?" he asked quickly. Nabiki covered her eyes, certain that his worries were exactly what the sisters had just been discussing. It was Kasumi that answered. "No, Ranma, we haven't seen her," she said sweetly.

Ranma sat at the table with a thud. "I dunno why my mom's contract sounded so scary," he muttered. "Seppuku is sounding pretty good right about now. I've been dodging Akane's giant hammer over half of Nerima."

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Nabiki said, "but... what happened?"

Ranma sighed. "So we're at the market. Minding our own business. I wasn't talking because I could already tell she woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I didn't want to light her fuse. Right when it seemed like she was calming down, I hear the ring of a bell and _bam!_ Bike tire right to the face."

Kasumi cringed while Nabiki shook her head. "Shampoo certainly is persistent," Kasumi said flatly. Nabiki shot her a glance. "The word you're looking for is 'psychotic'," she retorted.

"So you two know how Akane is," Ranma continued. "I barely even had time to stand up before Shampoo wrapped me in a bear hug, and of course Akane blames _me_, as if there was anything _I_ could do. Shampoo chased me from China trying to kill me... I wouldn't even _think_ about doin' anything with her! She's nuts!"

He jumped up, walked in a circle, and plopped back down. "When pop gets back, I'm telling him that we have to leave. I know that me and Akane never agreed to anything, but whatever _did_ exist between us, I'm ending. A couple times I thought me an' her might actually get married someday, but I'm tired of trying. It ain't worth it anymore. Any feelings I had for her at first are long gone. I want to be done with all of it." He sighed, resting his head in his hands.

Nabiki and Kasumi were speechless, turning to look at one another. They were both thinking the same thing: Ranma, leaving for good? Nabiki found her voice first. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Pick one of your other fiancées?"

Ranma's head shot up. "_No!_ No way! I was tryin' to be friends with them, but they're _way_ too crazy. I want to get away from all of them. I'm going to ask mom if she'll send me off to a school somewhere far away. I'll worry about dating girls there."

"You're really... leaving?" Kasumi asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"I have to. They're driving me crazy. I really like it here, but..."

Nabiki already had an idea forming in her head, and she was quick to formulate a way to work it into her next question. "So, why not just get a girlfriend at Furinkan? Tell the other fiancées you don't want any of them. They might not quit, but maybe you can make it work if you find a girlfriend that'll back you up. I mean... it's not like running away will do any good; they'll just follow you."

Ranma covered his head. "I thought about that. I would love to stay around here. Really. Live with my parents and keep going to Furinkan... try to be friends with Ukyo and Shampoo... but what girl would be willing to get involved in all this? I'm afraid of those girls messing up any chance with any girl I'll ever meet for as long as I live! It's a worse curse than turning into a girl!"

Nabiki smirked. She knew the answer to that question. A noise caught their attention from the hallway, and a slightly tipsy Genma and Soun stumbled in, bottles of sake in hand. Ranma looked at the girls. "At least I'll get to talk to them without Akane around," he muttered.

The fathers sat at opposite ends of the table. "So, Ranma," Genma boomed. "Where's your fiancée?" Ranma looked at him, looking more tired than anything else. "We gotta talk," he said.

"What's the problem?"

"Whatever might have existed between me and Akane is over. She's driving me crazy, and I can't take it anymore. I tried real hard to get along with her, and it ain't gonna happen. I quit. Let's just go back to mom's for now, and maybe you guys can send me to a high school far enough away that Shampoo and Ukyo and Kodachi won't find me."

The reaction was immediate and mutual. Both adult broke into hysterical tears. "Now the schools will never be joined!" Soun wailed. The older men ran to embrace eachother, putting most soap operas to shame. Ranma put a hand over his eyes. Sometimes, it was all too much.

That was the exact moment that Akane chose to arrive, entering quietly with a dark expression on her face. "Oh, so you didn't bring Shampoo here this time," she muttered indignantly. Then, she noticed the fathers and their tears. Her expression softened. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I told them that we're never getting married," Ranma muttered, not really enjoying the idea of having to inform Akane of his decision.

Akane rolled her eyes. "We've both told them that a million times! Like I'd ever marry a hentai like you! I just got done watching you and Shampoo rubbing all over one another."

Ranma fought the urge to blow up on her for calling him a pervert. "No," he said slowly, "I mean it." He looked at her sharply. "Whatever might have been between us is over for good. I'm sick of you blaming me for these crazy fiancées I don't want. I told pop we're leaving right away, and I'm leaving Furinkan as soon as they can sign me up at a different school. I'll do everything I can to make sure that we never have to see eachother ever again."

A second passed, as what he was saying sunk in. Akane blinked, a hurt look crossing her face. After a moment, she scowled, reddening. "Fine!" she shouted, loudly enough to shock the fathers from their tearful embrace. She rose and stomped out of the room, tears coming to her eyes. Ranma sighed, putting his hands on his head and resting his elbows on the table. He felt like the entire world was sitting on his shoulders, and the older Tendo sisters could see it. Nabiki spoke up. "Daddy," she said, "can I ask you a question?"

Soun wiped a tear. "What is it, Nabiki?"

"Joining the schools... that just means that _one_ of your children has to marry one of Genma-sama's, right?"

"That was our original plan, yes. We thought of it before any of you were even born."

"So if Kasumi or I should marry Ranma, the plan's still good, right?"

Genma and Soun stared. Ranma's head shot up. "What?" he asked, not completely sure he'd heard correctly.

Nabiki took a breath. "Well, I was saying to Kasumi earlier that I thought Akane wasn't fair to Ranma, and I thought he was good husband material. So, I was thinking... I might like to date Ranma and see where it leads."

Soun and Genma stared for a moment, before breaking into celebration, clasping hands and dancing around the room. Ranma turned an alarming shade of white. "What just happened?" he muttered, staring straight ahead. Kasumi leaned over to her sister. "Nabiki," she whispered sternly. "This had better not be a money-making trick. Poor Ranma's too stressed to get through something like that."

"It's not," Nabiki replied. "I meant what I said earlier. If Akane really blew it, I'm not passing up the opportunity to get him for myself."

Ranma was still paler than shaving cream on a snowman. He blinked, his eyes slightly unfocused. "What just happened?" he repeated.

Nabiki stood and walked over to him. She tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Can we go talk?" she asked. He stood, numbly, and she led him away. She pulled him by his shirt, leading upstairs. The whole time, Ranma trudged along like a zombie. His brain was fried from the stress of dealing with Akane, and he was only somewhat processing what was happening in the present. Nabiki led him into her room, where she closed the door behind them. She motioned for him to sit on the bed, which he did, while she sat at her desk.

"Sorry to spring that on you so sudden," she said. "You didn't exactly leave me a lot of time to ease into it, you know?"

"How much?"

Nabiki blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This is one of your schemes. How much money are we talking about? I'll just give it to you myself. I don't want you trying to sell me to Akane or one of the other girls."

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, I'm sure it isn't. So how much? I just want to get this over with fast. This ain't exactly easy for me, I like living here and everything. If this is going to drag on for weeks I'd rather skip it."

"Ranma, I'm _not_ taking advantage of you for money! Listen to me! I was serious down there!"

"Yeah, you'd _never_ lie to make a buck..."

"_Ranma!"_

Ranma jumped at the ferocity of her yell. She stood, walking over quickly and sitting next to him on the bed. She fixed him in an angry gaze; he was surprised by her watery eyes and severe expression. No matter what happened, she never seemed to actually get angry... until now. "Damn it, Ranma, I'm a person!" she said forcefully. "There's more to me than money! You really think that's all I'm about?"

Ranma stammered, pointing at her. "You took pictures of me in my sleep!"

She hung her head. "I'm sorry about that, okay? I admit that was about the money. I didn't know you back then."

Ranma wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but... that ain't the worst of it! You invited all the fiancées to the wedding we tried to have! And... geez, you tried to extort money from Akane by pretending to be my fiancée before! This isn't even a new trick!"

Nabiki was still staring at the floor. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what were you trying to do? Bring me and Akane closer together?"

"That's exactly what I was trying to do."

Ranma looked at her incredulously. "How the hell was _that_ supposed to work?"

"I was trying to get Akane to admit that she missed you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you now?"

Nabiki sighed. "I can prove it. Go ask Akane what my prices were. If I were extorting her, I would have kept raising the price as time went on, because she would have been more willing to pay a higher price the more she missed you. That's how extortion works. But ask her. I _lowered_ my price. The last price I quoted her was a hundred yen."

Ranma was now thoroughly confused. "Then why'd you do it at all? What were you pretending for?"

"Because she doesn't listen to people. Making her think she'd really lost you was the only way to get through to her. And, frankly, because I have a reputation for making money and it would have been weird for me to come at it any other way. And, in all honesty, I _did_ think I could make a few yen at some point along the way."

Ranma blinked, realizing that her explanation made sense. It had never even occurred to him that she might have ulterior motives for her schemes. He stared straight ahead. "So... what about the wedding?"

She shrugged. "Weddings are expensive. I needed a way to pay for it. Even though they chased you around all the time, I didn't really think those girls would _destroy_ everything."

"For real?"

Nabiki looked up at him. "Yeah, Ranma, for real. Look... I heard the story of Jusendo. You cried for Akane. After she spent the whole time you've known eachother assuming the worst of you, and hitting you with that hammer, you _still_ cried for her. Do you have any idea how rare that kind of devotion is from a guy? It was totally wasted on Akane. Any girl with a brain would kill for a guy like that."

Ranma reddened, not used to being talked about in that way. "You... really mean that?"

She stood, turning to face him. "Even though I want to go to school to become a successful businesswoman, I _do_ want to get married someday. I figured... why take a chance on finding a good guy in college or later, when there was one right in front of me?"

Ranma looked at her warily. "If you're tricking me..."

Nabiki sighed. "I totally get why you don't believe me, and I don't blame you. But it's not a trick. Give it time; you'll see." She looked at the clock. "It's late. Why don't we both get some sleep now, and tomorrow, we'll start getting to know eachother. Okay?"

Ranma nodded hesitantly. "Sure."

Nabiki smiled. Not her usual shark-about-to-devour-a-fat-kid smile, but a genuine one. She held her arms out.

"Hm?"

"I don't know what it was with you and Akane's no-touching rule, but I would prefer it if my boyfriend would show me a little affection. Come here and give me a hug."

Ranma stood, quickly becoming nervous. Physical affection was certainly not something he was accustomed to, unless one counts fiancées he didn't want glomping onto him. Nabiki put her arms around his neck, and he froze. After a moment, she rolled her eyes and released her grip, reaching behind to put his arms on her back. She resumed her previous position, leaning into him. It was a new experience for him: a girl getting close _without_ being a crazy stalker. Just a simple, affectionate hug. The smell of her shampoo drifted up to his nose, and he inhaled, starting to relish the feel of her against his chest. His heart started to race. He was actually holding someone... and enjoying it.

He wasn't the only one in the room who was happy. It had been some time since Nabiki'd had a boyfriend, or even gone on a date. As time had gone on, she'd started to feel more and more lonely without someone to share romantic feelings. Now, finally, she got to be in someone's arms again. And he was so _manly_. In his arms, she felt... safe. It was the best she'd felt in a long time. Money and friends made her happy to a point, but at that moment, she realized then how much she'd been missing real love. By now, her heart was racing as much as his was. The murmurings that her heart had been giving her about him were coming to the surface. The little tugs that she felt when she saw him, and especially when she saw Akane mistreat him, had turned from a trickle to a rush. She pulled her head back, looking into his eyes. Those deep, deep eyes. Without even thinking about it, she leaned forward and put her lips to his.

Ranma's eyes widened. This was his first _real_ kiss, and for once, it wasn't something he wanted to run away from. He was shocked at first, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead from the nervousness. After a second, though, he got enough control to close his eyes and return the kiss. She ran her fingers along his shoulders; his skin tingled from her touch. Their lips brushed together once, and again, as she tightened her grip around his neck. He felt the warmth of her body pressed against his, and the softness of her lips. Nothing felt weird or perverted about it; it felt... right.

It was incredible.

Nabiki sighed as ran her fingers along his braid, pressing harder against him. She had _really_ missed this kind of affection, and, as she felt his lips, she realized just how badly she'd been lusting after him all this time. She put her hands flat against his shoulders, getting a feel for just how built he was. She was certain that he could throw her halfway across Nerima with all of those muscles, and at the same time, she knew he was far to kind to ever do such a thing. It was the perfect combination.

The feel under her hands also started to arouse her more than she'd been in more than a year. 'Speaking of lust,' she thought, mental images of what they could do together starting to fly through her mind. Downstairs, her mind was intellectual, carefully listing the many advantages of dating him. Now that she was in his arms, intelligence yielded to hormones, and her entire body was coming alive. She slipped her tongue into the kiss, sliding her hands down his back and letting out a soft moan.

Ranma managed to return her gesture, but just barely, as his nervousness was starting to get the best of him. Her expression of sexuality was something that Ranma was only a little bit used to; 'a little bit' referring to Shampoo's constant glomping. And, while those not involved couldn't tell, Shampoo had a habit of grinding her hips on him in a way that was far more creepy than arousing. Nabiki's affection definitely wasn't creepy, but her obvious arousal _was_ a bit scary, inexperienced as he was. It started to arouse him for sure, but he was also becoming more and more uncertain as his mind tried to figure out what to do.

Nabiki sensed his hesitation, quickly releasing him and stepping back, reddening with embarrassment. "Sorry, Ranma," she said with a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to go so far so fast. I know you're not used to girls getting so close. You just have a... _really_ nice body."

It was Ranma's turn to blush. "Ah, it's no big deal," he muttered, looking anywhere but at her. Nabiki rushed to the door, hastily opening it. "Let's call it a night before I lose control of myself," she said with a smirk. Ranma merely nodded, hurrying toward the door. As he passed her, Nabiki grabbed his arm and gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, Ranma," she whispered. He nodded shyly, exiting while she closed the door behind him.

Nabiki walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it, grinning ear to ear. "Ohhhhh, that was nice," she murmured.

Ranma stood silently in the hallway. 'This might turn out alright,' he thought, turning and walking toward his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoy the premise. I've paired Ranma with Kasumi, so I wanted to see how he'd do with Nabiki. And they have some trials ahead of them: Nabiki has some crazy fiancées to fight off, without being a fighter!_

_If you'd seen my preview of this story, you might have seen my discussing of other stories I'm working on. I'd considered writing a Ranma x Kasumi one-shot, and maybe putting a longer Akane piece on AFFNet. Well, to put it simply: the RxK story just isn't coming together at all... if I ever write that one, it's a long way off. The RxA alternate-universe story, though, is coming along, but my attempts at writing lemons are not. Ergo, that story's going to wind up here on FFNet along with this one and Chill Pill. I thank you all very much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy what's coming up._


	2. Your loss

_A/N: This story has been the most popular one I've written to date. For days after the first chapter hit FFNet, I'd have around twenty new pieces of mail when I got up in the morning, all of it reviews, alerts, and favs. So, here's the next chapter. One reminder: it's been two years since the start of the manga, or a little over one year since Jusendo. It's fall; Nabiki's a college freshman, and Ranma and Akane are high school seniors._

* * *

><p>Nabiki wandered sleepily down the hallway. That morning, like most, she woke up at a rate of about ten percent per ten minutes. That was the nice thing about college— while she got up early to enjoy Kasumi's breakfast, she didn't have class until two hours later than high school started, allowing her to veg and watch television for a while.<p>

Wandering into the furoba, she grabbed her toothbrush and started making herself human. The house shook as Ranma or his father hit a wall, or the roof... it was hard to know, really... In any event, they were up and training as usual. The thought of Ranma reminded Nabiki of the previous day's events. Spitting in the sink, she leaned close to the mirror, examining her face closely. Leaning down, she rummaged under the sink for her makeup. Even though Ranma had seen her every morning for over two years now, she still wanted to look decent for him, given their new status.

"Go get him, tigress," she said to her reflection, heading for the door.

In the washitsu, she found Ranma, in girl form, walking in from outside. The redhead shook her arms, sending a splattering of water from her wet sleeves. Nabiki giggled. She walked over to her female fiancée. "Morning, Ranma-baby," she said, holding her arms up as if expecting a hug. Ranma held her hands up. "Easy, I'm soaking wet here," she replied, as a drops of water spattered the floor.

Nabiki eyed her up and down. "Need a hand getting out of those wet clothes?" she asked slyly. Ranma reddened while Nabiki giggled. She put her hands on Ranma's shoulders and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be here after you change," she said sweetly. Ranma, still blushing and now smiling from the kiss, nodded shyly and hurried off in the direction of the furoba. As she left, she passed Akane, who had been watching from the doorway.

Akane came in, sitting roughly at the table, fuming. She'd been up late the night before, and, running into Kasumi in the kitchen, had learned of the new arrangement. It had made her angry enough that she'd barely slept, and she was still stewing. Nabiki sat opposite her, absentmindedly turning the television on and flipping the channel. After a moment, she became aware of a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Turning, she found Akane staring daggers at her.

"What?"

"If you think you're going to get any money out of me, you're dreaming. I don't want him back. Okay?"

Nabiki leaned on the table. "You're not liable to believe me for a while anyway, but I'll just say it. You can't have him back. Last time this happened, I only thought of him as your fiancée. Since then, I realized that he'd make a better husband than anyone else I could ever hope to find. You didn't appreciate what you had, so... your loss."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding, right? He has all these girls hanging off of him, he leads them on, takes their food..." She looked at the ceiling, fuming. "He ate everything they brought him, never once ate what _I_ made for him..."

"Now that's a load of crap, Akane. If I remember right, he went through hell finding some of your cookies that Kodachi Kuno stole. And then he ate them, and was in pain for days!"

"What's your point?"

"That he eats what those girls bring him because he knows it's good. He ate what you brought him, too, just slowly to make sure it wasn't toxic. And if you'd ever started making food that _wasn't_ toxic, he might have wolfed it down."

Akane started to clench her fists.

Nabiki continued. "Besides, Ranma-baby's just showing how smart he is. Those girls think they can win him with free food. Why run them off? Then he'd just be out the free food. If I had guys showering _me_ with gifts, you can bet I'd bat my eyelashes at them, too. If anything, it shows that Ranma has a keen business sense."

Akane pointed. "Ha! You think they're just around because of the free food? They rub all over him! He gets off on it! He's a pervert!"

Nabiki turned back to the TV. "You know, Akane... if you would've paid the slightest bit of attention, things might have worked out between you two. How is it that _I_, merely his future sister-in-law until yesterday, noticed how uneasy he looked when Shampoo rubbed on him, and _you_ never saw it? How sad is that?"

Akane reddened in anger, crushing the edge of the table in her hands. Ranma entered, now male and dressed in his usual attire. Nabiki motioned for him to sit behind her. He did so, and she leaned back against his chest. Ranma blushed, unsteadily sliding his arms around her. She turned her head and gave him a slow kiss, one that sent the typically shy boy's heart racing.

Of course, anyone present could see from Nabiki's smile that it touched her quite a bit, too.

Akane started to quiver with anger, watching as Nabiki laid her head on his chest. Unable to control herself anymore, she slammed her fist on the table, causing the lovebirds to jump. "Would you two quit?" she shouted. "She's just using you to get money from me, Ranma, and you're dumb enough to fall for it!"

Nabiki fixed her in a gaze. "I admit that the first time this happened," she said plainly, "that's exactly what I was doing. This time is different and I just told you that a minute ago. I really like Ranma as a girl likes a boy, and you can't have him back. Not for any amount of money. I mean it." She nuzzled into Ranma's neck, deepening both his blush and Akane's anger.

Kasumi picked that moment to enter with a tray of food. She first noticed Akane, who was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Akane?" she said simply. "What's the matter?" Then, she noticed Ranma and Nabiki's current position. She smiled as she set the tray down. "How cute," she said quietly. She looked at Akane and quickly dropped the smile from her face. "I'll just go get the orange juice," she said quickly, hurrying back towards the kitchen. Nabiki snickered.

Just then, Soun and Genma entered, the latter still in panda form following his morning sparring session. Soun beamed at the pair. "Ah," he said, "it looks like the happy couple is still happy, eh, Saotome?" Genma wrote out a sign: "TOUCHING." Kasumi returned with a pitcher, setting it on the table. She looked at the furry Saotome. "Will people food be fine, Saotome-sama," she asked, "or should I get some bamboo?" Genma grabbed his sign again. "THIS IS JUST FINE, KASUMI," he replied.

A half hour later, Ranma was heading for the door, Akane having left for school early (after reaching her vomit limit watching Nabiki and Ranma). Walking with him to the door, Nabiki wrapped him in a hug, giving him another slow kiss, and taking the time to relish the feeling of pressing her body against his. She slid a hand down to give his butt a squeeze, making the boy jump. "I'll never understand my sister," she muttered. "Even if I couldn't stand your personality, I'd at least enjoy the goods. Sometimes I think she's a closet lesbian." Giving him another quick kiss, she waved goodbye as he walked through the gate.

Leaving, Ranma looked back to watch her until she was out of sight. This was definitely not something he was used to. Sure, he had girls throwing themselves at him, but they were varying degrees of crazy. Ukyo, the least crazy, had been a friend for too long for him to seriously consider anything beyond friendship. Besides, she seemed to picture him in the child-raising role as she ran her restaurant, and he had no interest in putting martial arts in the back seat. The other two girls, Shampoo and Kodachi... they were totally insane. Both had used potions on him, and that wasn't something he'd ever consider looking past. Crazy doesn't go away with time. And also, there was their families... one was a Chinese Amazon and the other was a Kuno. He wasn't sure which was worse.

His mind drifted back to Nabiki. It was truly nice to see the real her. Not that she'd always been completely guarded— she spent plenty of time doing things other than extorting money. In fact, he always knew when she was up to something, because of her hammy acting. In those cases, he'd just roll his eyes and start doing the math in his head. Of course, those types of things had eased off since the failed wedding. He didn't know if it was because she felt bad over the mess that she caused, or if she was just busy with being a high school senior. Ever the business lady, she'd successfully ran for senior council as treasurer. Ranma didn't even consider such a thing _his_ senior year year, thinking that college admissions would be hard enough. Akane had run for president... and lost. Trying to help her work through her anger by sparring with her earned him a trip to Doctor Tofu's clinic.

No good deed goes unpunished.

Over the last year, Nabiki had grown up a lot, and Ranma could see it. She seemed to consider her old money-making games as child's play, instead watching the stock market and working herself half to death on college admissions. Her work had paid off, earning her a scholarship to Tōkyō University. Ranma paused at that thought. She _had_ seemed awfully happy when he'd told her she did a nice job. It was at the congratulatory dinner that Kasumi had made, and he was only being nice, but she'd seemed genuinely pleased.

Approaching the gates at Furinkan, he slowed his pace, seeing a crowd waiting for him. He was quickly mobbed. Hiroshi and Daisuke were at the front. "Is it true?" Hiroshi asked. Daisuke leaned close. "Did you _really_ dump Akane for her sister?" he asked. Ranma stepped back. "Well, not exactly..." he said. "I didn't really dump her _for_ anybody... Nabiki asked _me_..."

Hiroshi cut him off. "So wait... the part about Akane being single... that's true?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yes."

Cheers and cries of joy erupted from the crowd, as the boys sprinted for the building, undoubtedly planning to seek out Akane. "What is wrong with all the guys at this school?" Ranma wondered aloud. He thanked the Kami that Kuno had graduated. Barely, but with the amount of money that his family had, it didn't matter. He didn't know if Kuno had gone on to college, and if so, where... just as long as he was out of sight. Sadly, he'd likely be back again once he heard that Akane was available...

* * *

><p>That evening, Nabiki sat on the train, heading back to Furinkan. It was nice to think that she hadn't used any of her energy eyeballing the guys. She'd been hoping to find a husband at college, but the pickings were slimmer than she'd expected— apparently, all of the cute guys had picked a different college. Perhaps it was karma getting back at her for her old ways. Now, though, it didn't matter. She chuckled... by seizing an opportunity to make a wise investment, she'd simplified her life. Textbook business wranglings.<p>

She was hoping she could get Ranma to go to Tōkyō U, too. She made a mental note to talk to him about it. He always seemed ambivalent on the subject; Akane had been making plans, but Ranma seemed to blow her off when she brought the subject up. Then again, Akane was going to school for acting, which meant there was little chance that they'd have spent much time together if they _were _at the same school. On the other hand, a sensei should get an education degree, and what better place than Tōkyō U?

Nabiki had actually recommended Akane learn English and go to school in the U.S. to learn acting. After all, she'd said, all a Japanese girl had to do to become an actress in the U.S. was to take her clothes off. Ranma, not thinking before he spoke, wondered aloud how a movie with a naked Akane could ever turn a profit, which lead to a headsplitting hammer blow. She still felt a little bad for getting him pounded.

She thought back to last year, time spent in high school and time spent around Ranma. Around the beginning of the school year, Ranma and Akane were still a little nervous around echother from the whole died-in-his-arms-came-back-to-life-almost-got-married thing. Then, they seemed to go back to their old ways, but the little bit of affection that you'd occasionally see started to appear less and less. She'd thought that Akane's jealousy had gotten worse; it constantly seemed like she was ever quicker to pounce on Ranma when a crazy fiancée came around. In any event, they looked less like quarreling lovers, and more like two people who really couldn't stand one another, though Akane seemed to be generating most of the anger.

She remembered the first time she had feelings for Ranma. It was Christmas the previous year, her last one in high school. It was the big Christmas party in the dojo, like they had every year. Ranma had bought Akane a few things, and it seemed like he'd done all right. Unlike previous years, Nabiki hadn't planned to rake in cash at Ranma's expense; aside from feeling like those kinds of money games were beneath her, she'd already sent Tōkyō U her tuition money, and was pleased to see that she'd saved well more than she'd end up needing. With all the work involved in college admissions, skipping the drama at the dojo was a way of taking a rest.

Nonetheless, his other fiancées were hellbent on spending some alone time with him. Ukyo, Kodachi, and Shampoo showed up nicely dressed, perfumed, and otherwise well prepared for seducing. Ranma had found himself cornered by Kodachi; he'd manged to escape her wandering hands, but it had taken him long enough that an angry Akane accused him of wrongdoing and bounced one of her presents off of his forehead. Annoyed, he'd wound up alone on the balcony outside the bedrooms.

That was where she'd noticed him... heading to her room to try on a sweater someone had given her, she saw him through the door. For a while before that, she'd felt a bit bad for him when he got malleted. Even before the whole Jusendo fiasco, she used to shake her head as Akane flattened him for something that wasn't his fault, but since then, it had become more common. Wanting a little time quieter than the party would've afforded, she wandered to the balcony.

They'd had a simple conversation, discussing the school year and how the party was going. It was enlightening, though... Ranma had seemed genuinely interested in her progress in college applications, and when she spoke badly of her singing at karaoke, he replied, "don't feel bad... at least you were on key, which is more than you could say for either of the Kunos." She got a laugh out of that, and as she looked in his eyes, she realized how sweet the real Ranma was. After that, she made a point to treat him not just as Akane's boyfriend, but as a personal friend, stopping to talk to him when she saw him around the house or at school. Before long, their conversations became more friendly than most he had with Akane.

Now, it was almost a year beyond that. While they'd been friends, the more his relationship with Akane went down the tubes, the more she sympathized. And the more she sympathized, the more she started to like him— more than as a friend. When her family threw her a graduation party, Ranma and Akane were on edge, but clearly trying not to argue for her sake. She appreciated that from both of them, but she was also crushing on him enough that keeping her cool demeanor was requiring a little work. She'd made a point to ask him for a dance, something that made he and Akane both turn red, albeit for different reasons. She didn't pick the last dance, of course; she wanted to leave him open for Akane, not that there was much chance of them dancing together (and they didn't). She instead spent that last dance with a guy who had no chance and knew it, but it didn't matter... she'd already danced with the guy she liked.

Nabiki smiled at the memory as she stared out the window. Tōkyō whizzed past. Glancing at her watch, she grabbed her portable radio from her bag and flipped it on as the business news came on. She grabbed a notebook and opened it; it had become a habit to make stock market predictions, and now was the time to see how she'd done.

She looked at the first part she'd written. Toyota's sales figures had been announced earlier; there'd been a decline in commercial shipping, which she predicted would mean decreased sales over the previous quarter. Stock prediction: a decrease of about ten percent, and equal decreases in the stocks of several of their suppliers. She listened to the radio: Toyota, down five hundred yen to 6,500. She smiled. Her second prediction was increased sales numbers for a handful of the electronics giants; word underground was that portable phones were expected to become the rage within the next five years. Four of them were announced— two increased, the other two saw little change. She shrugged. 'They'll go up soon enough,' she thought.

The broadcast ended and she turned of the radio. Looking back out the window, she couldn't help but grin. She'd make herself rich soon enough. Aside from having a knack for investing, with her business knowledge, the dojo would become the biggest in Tōkyō. Here she sat, in love and certain to live comfortably for the rest of her life. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She looked at the streets of Tōkyō. It felt like they were all hers.

A few minutes later, the train pulled into her station. Rising with the handful of passengers getting off there, she headed for the exit. Stepping off onto the platform, she took two steps toward the street, and stopped. There, leaning against a sign, was Ranma. He gave a shy wave. She was touched— she wasn't used to this kind of a gesture. She walked over to him.

"Wow, Ranma... you met me at the station?"

Ranma blushed a bit, looking away. "Yeah, well... I figured you might want some company walking home, you know?"

"How did you know which train I took?"

"You said it before."

Now it was Nabiki's turn to blush. She had indeed told everyone what her commute was, but Kasumi and Soun seemed to be the only ones listening. "I didn't realize you paid attention to that kind of stuff," she muttered. She composed herself. "Shall we go then, fiancée?"

Ranma looked at her shyly. "Yeah, but... I was thinking of taking a different way than what you probably take."

Nabiki was confused. "I walk straight down the main road to the aqueduct. What's faster than that?" She barely got the last word out before Ranma swept her up in his arms, leaping from the platform to a nearby roof, and then taking off from roof to roof. Nabiki wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight, a bit frightened by her sudden altitude change. She'd seen Ranma leaping across roofs before, but the closest she'd ever come to experiencing it was dropping from the balcony... and back then, her attraction for Ranma was purely physical. (Even though she was trying help Ranma and Akane out, she _had_ made a point to get a couple of squeezes in while she was pretending.)

From her position against his shoulder, Ranma's smell wafted up to her. She wasn't sure what it was— he wore some kind of cologne or deodorant, but it wasn't anything she was familiar with. The way he'd lived, it was probably something from China. In any event, it was starting to drive her mad. That, and the muscles in his shoulders that flexed every time he landed and leapt again.

_(A/N: For added effect, please find 'A Whole New World' on YouTube and play it now. I can shooow you the wooorld...)_

Peeking over Ranma's shoulder, she gazed at the view. They were on the side of a hill now, and each leap gave a view that stretched beyond the end of the metropolis. Building after building and neighborhood after neighborhood flowed out as far as the eye could see, before transitioning into woods at the base of the mountains in the distance. All of it was bathed in a dark orange light from the sun, which was just reaching the horizon. Forget staring at the city from a train; there was nothing on earth that could beat what she was seeing.

Ranma had always loved this route, too. Way back when he and Akane were getting along fairly well, he'd gone looking for a nice place to take her. He wanted someplace high enough to have a great view. He'd seen a park, and, stopping to look out toward the bay, he knew he'd found it. He'd brought her there right after that; it was right after Shampoo had left for the first time, and he'd thought that things might actually work out. Then she'd returned with more Amazons, and Ukyo had shown up... It had just gone downhill from there.

As their journey continued, Nabiki was starting to realize that they were almost out of Nerima, and heading in the wrong direction. "Ranma-baby," she said in his ear, "where are you taking me?" A faint grin crossed his face. "You'll see," he replied, barely loud enough to hear. With that, he leapt again, bounding off of a school and stopping atop a jungle gym in a park. Nabiki looked up at him. "Where are we?" she asked. Ranma simply pointed in the other direction.

Turning to look, Nabiki gasped at the view before her. They were at the top of the hill, looking out toward Tōkyō Bay. From where they sat, she could see all the way across the bay, where a coastline was very faintly visible. All of it was bathed in the light from the sunset. "Is that Chiba?" she asked in wonder. "Mmhmm," came the reply. Almost involuntarily, she laid her head on his shoulder, leaning into him. He blushed, shyly bringing an arm up to wrap around her. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

Ranma smiled. "Want to see where the dojo is?" he asked. Nabiki's head shot up as she nodded enthusiastically. Ranma pointed to the neighborhoods not far from them.

"Okay, see the river coming out from the bay that looks like it's flowing right to us?"

She nodded.

"Follow it to where it branches right past the skyscrapers. Follow the branch from it back towards us."

"Okay."

"See the rail tracks?"

"Yeah."

"Those are the ones you were just on. Right past them, that's the aqueduct that runs through Furinkan. Follow it to the left... the high school is easy to spot; see the ball fields?"

Scanning the area, she spotted Furinkan High's roofline and the wall around it. "I see it!" she said excitedly. She followed the road in front of it. "And there's Doctor Tofu's clinic, on that corner, I recognize the sign on the wall... there's the road we take to school..."

"It's easy to see the dojo; look for the gate."

"Right there," she said, pointing. Sure enough, just a tiny spot, was the house and dojo, with the surrounding walls and gate. If this spot weren't so close, she wouldn't be able to discern them. It was perfect— they were close enough to see their neighborhood, and up high enough to see all the way across the Tōkyō metropolis. She rubbed a hand on his chest. "This place is amazing," she whispered. "Did you and Akane ever come up here?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. She liked the view, too."

"If she'd have been smart, she would've liked a lot more than the view."

Ranma chuckled. Looking up at him, she tightened her embrace and put her lips to his. As time had gone on, his shyness was slipping, and she could feel it as he returned the kiss. He was still a little bit embarrassed, and it was noticeable, but mostly, the kiss felt natural. He rubbed her back with a hand while she squeezed him tight, burying her face in his neck.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah, this chapter was pretty WAFFy. I wanted to get some background in there before we deal with the present... Ranma has some other women that aren't going to like the news, and it's about time for them to show up._

_There will be a bit of a gap before the next chapter gets here, but if you have me on your author alert list, you'll know why. I have another new story starting; it's an A/U fic where Akane is a little... different. It's a lot less serious than this one; hopefully you'll enjoy it. I also have the next chapter of _Chill Pill _coming. Stay tuned!_


	3. Look at me

Kasumi knocked at the furoba door. Getting no reply, she opened it, peeking in. She knew that Ranma had gotten in the furo, but wasn't sure if he was still in there. As long as he was still in the inner room, she could sneak in to get the laundry from the outer room. She indeed didn't see him, but was surprised to find that the outer bath wasn't empty. Instead, she was met with the sight of Nabiki, peeking through the slightly-ajar door to the inner bath. Kasumi slipped in.

"Nabiki?" she whispered. Nabiki waved her hand dismissively, not taking her eyes from the door. Kasumi frowned as she started gathering the laundry. "Nabiki," she said quietly, "it's not alright to spy on someone, even if he's your boyfriend. If he did it to you, people would call him a hentai, and it's no different the other way around."

Nabiki turned her head slightly, still keeping an eye through the crack left by the open door. "Want a peek?" she whispered. "Hundred thousand yen." Kasumi put her hands on her hips. "Nabiki, it's bad enough that you're looking yourself, but you're going to sell..." She stopped. "A _hundred thousand?_" Nabiki kept her gaze through the door. "I might've taken advantage of his looks before," she said, "but he's _my_ man now, and that means not just anybody gets to see him. If you weren't my sister, I wouldn't let you for _any_ price."

Kasumi shook her head, gathering the dirty laundry. Nabiki kept her watch. "Akane might be remorseful enough to want a peek at what she never got far enough to see," she said simply, "but I don't really want to ask. Wouldn't want to create the appearance that I'm with him to extort money out of her... she thinks that already. Doesn't help that I did it to her once already. Oddly enough, with all of the money I've made, this is the first time there was an actual, real conflict of interest."

Kasumi didn't say anything, still gathering the laundry.

"Hey... you know what that means?"

"What?"

"That you're the _only_ one who I'm making this offer to. Don't pass up a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in looking at my sister's fiancé, Nabiki."

"Aw, come on, you can admit that you've looked at him before. I sure used to. Believe me, if he had ever snuck in through _my_ window on accident, instead of Akane's... well, I definitely wouldn't have been pummeling him."

"Perhaps you should take a cold shower when Ranma's finished," Kasumi said, only half-joking. She looked around. "Does Ranma have a towel, or should I bring him a clean one?" Nabiki silently held one up. Kasumi nodded, turning and slipping out.

Nabiki turned her full attention back to Ranma. As yet, she hadn't got much of a view. She'd waited a minute for Ranma to get started before slipping in; she'd then waited for the sound of the shower to open the door. It was at that time that she made the unfortunate discovery that Ranma bathed in cold water, and she was met only by the sight of another girl. Ranma's female form was shorter than her; the fact that they were about the same weight made Ranma slightly curvier. Nabiki wasn't jealous; she preferred her long legs to having more hips.

She could certainly see why Akane was jealous, though. Akane had too much waist and thigh compared to her hips and bust. There was no doubt that girl-Ranma turned _way_ more heads.

Of course, Ranma had changed into a guy, but to Nabiki's dismay, his curse took a few seconds to kick in; the girl was fully submerged for several seconds before turning masculine. It _was_ pretty interesting to see Ranma change; she'd never actually witnessed it. In a couple of seconds' time, his face, hair, and what she could see of his body just slowly morphed to his male form. It made her curious what his private parts would look like when _they_ changed.

Speaking of his private parts... she was now stuck waiting for him to get out of the water to get a decent view. She had no doubt that she'd enjoy it, but it was still hell having to wait. There was a sloshing sound as Ranma stirred, and she held her breath. Much to her delight, he stood, obliviously facing the door, and stepped out. He turned around to look out the window. Getting a full view of both sides, Nabiki grinned. "Very nice, Ranma," she muttered, her hormones starting to churn. "Beautiful." He turned and started walking toward her. Moving quick, she stepped away from the door.

The door slid open, and Ranma stepped out. It was only after he'd entered the room, closed the door, and turned around that he noticed a smiling Nabiki holding a towel. He jumped, turning bright red and covering himself as best he could. Nabiki shook her head. "Ranma," she said, "you're my fiancée, are you not?" He nodded slowly. She continued. "Then, eventually, we're going to be in bed together."

"What's your point?"

"I'm going to see it all anyway, so quit covering yourself."

Gulping, Ranma slowly dropped his hands back to his sides. Nabiki's smile returned. She walked up to him, taking the towel and drying his chest. He blushed, though he was starting to get accustomed to her getting physical. As a matter of fact, he was very much enjoying what she was doing. She moved the towel over him, taking her time to enjoy the muscles that she could feel. Reaching down, she gave his butt a squeeze, leaning close to let a certain part of his anatomy rub against her. She brought the towel around to his front, wrapping her hand around it and giving it a slow rub. Ranma jumped, closing his eyes after a moment as surprise gave way to arousal.

She wrapped the towel around his hips, tucking it in. He opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of her lifting her shirt over her head. The redness rushed back to his face, and blood started to pool at the edge of a nostril. The black bra she was wearing came into view as she pulled her shirt free, tossing it into the hamper. She smirked. "What?" she said innocently. "I was going to get in next." She unbuttoned her jeans and let them drop, stepping out of them. His gaze drifted lower, to bare legs and black panties. She turned around, looking over her shoulder as she flashed him a view of her rear. "You like?" she said with a grin.

Shaken from his stupor, Ranma jumped and looked away. "Ah..." he stammered, as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. She turned to face him. "Ranma?" she said flatly. He didn't move. "Hm?" he replied, his gaze averted. She took a step toward him. "Ranma," she said more gently. "You and me... fiancés, remember? You don't need to be so shy." She reached out and tugged on his arm. "Ranma... Ranma! _Look_ at me."

He turned his gaze back to her. He'd seen her in a bikini before; in fact, he'd seen her in one many times. Even though her current state showed just as much skin, it was far more alluring, and now that she was encouraging him to look, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Of course, he'd always eyeballed her pretty close when she was in one of her skimpy swimsuits. Since the previous Christmas, the two of them had become friends of sorts, and the following summer, he'd had an incredibly hard time keeping his eyes to himself. It didn't help that she seemed to hang around him every time she was wearing one, even if he was in his girl form.

And, frankly, she had a _lot_ more to look at than Akane did.

Nabiki gave him a genuine smile. "I wasn't planning on getting in the furo like this," she said playfully. "Want to see a little more?" Ranma's nosebleed started to get worse. "Um..." he muttered quietly, desperately wanting to but still too shy to say so. The smile that was involuntarily tugging at the corners of his mouth gave him away, though, and she knew that he had no objections. Giving him her best seductive look, she reached back, unhooked her bra, and let it drop it to the floor. His eyes widened, and he started to feel slightly lightheaded. Nabiki giggled, putting her hands behind her back and leaning toward him, giving him a full view. "Have you ever seen a girl like this?" she asked. "I mean, besides yourself." Ranma shook his head quickly.

She turned her back to him, sliding her panties off and kicking them away. She stood that way for a moment, giving Ranma time to stare. He audibly exhaled, his lips curling into a shy smile as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. By now, the shock of seeing her naked for the first time was starting to die off, and his sixteen-year-old male hormones were screaming. Any shyness left in him was being pushed out by an overwhelming desire to touch everything that he was looking at. After a pause, Nabiki turned back, showing him everything.

Ranma gripped the towel covering him, his heart pounding in his ears. "W-wow, Nabiki," he stammered, enough of his shyness gone that he didn't even try to cover the physical stimulation that the towel was rapidly failing to conceal. She walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck and giving him a seductive kiss. "You like what you see, Ranma-baby?" she whispered in a breathy voice. He nodded. She leaned in and planted her lips on his neck, sucking at it for a second before pulling back to look him in the eye. "Me too," she said. "A lot more's going to happen _very_ soon. I'm not going to have a fiancé with a body like yours and not take advantage." Giving him a quick kiss, she slipped into the inner bathroom.

Ranma looked down at his clothes. "I'm gonna have to wait to put my pants on," he muttered.

* * *

><p>An hour later found the two of them were walking in Nerima's market district, hand in hand. It was the first weekend since they'd officially become an item, and both were looking forward to having the extra time to get to know the other even better. Ranma honestly had no idea what Nabiki was going to college about, but he was genuinely curious. He'd asked what her classes were about, and much to his surprise, her explanation wasn't difficult to follow. It wasn't simple, either, but he got the gist of it.<p>

Nabiki smiled at him. "Business degree," she said. "Meaning, you can do the teaching at the dojo, and I'll run the business side of it. That place'll turn a fortune. You know how popular martial arts is. And especially _your_ school. Think about it. The 'School of Indiscriminate Grappling.' 'Anything Goes.' That just rings of 'best school there is'. People will be lining up to get into your classes. _Rich_ people. We definitely won't need to attract people with low prices."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Now, what are _you_ planning on doing once you graduate? You never talk about college."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't really know. I haven't given it much thought."

"You'd better _start_ thinking about it! It's fall trimester already... entrance exams are in a few months and you haven't even started studying!"

"Well, that was part of it. I figured I'd end up living as a rōnin for sure if I tried... at least a year, maybe longer. Didn't think it was worth the trouble, you know?"

"If you do, you do. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Way more people fail than pass. Besides, I did all right on them, so I'd be happy to teach you. What do you think you'll get a degree in? Gender studies seems right up your alley."

"Very funny."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, Ranma. That joke was too easy to ignore. Seriously, though."

"Uh, well... what do I go to school for to teach martial arts?"

"Education. You don't want to wind up as bad a teacher as your father."

Ranma chuckled. "No, I sure don't."

"You know, Tōkyō U has an education program. You could get a phys ed degree... it would be perfect for teaching martial arts."

"You really think I could get into the University of Tōkyō? You have to be a genius to get into that place!"

"_I_ got in..."

"Yeah, well... you're a lot smarter than I am."

"I'll run over to admissions one of these days and get the test preps. We'll cram for the National Center Test; if you pass it, we'll work on the Tōkyō U entrance exams; if not, we'll work at it and you can try again next year."

"And if I pass the national test and fail Tōkyō's, I'm assuming I'm only smart enough for a smaller school, and I'm applying somewhere else."

Nabiki grinned. "Gee, Ranma, that sounds like a pretty logical plan. You're pretty good at this planning stuff after all."

Ranma mulled it over. Truth be told, he'd been worrying about life after high school. He wasn't normally one for planning, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. So far, it had been off in the distance, but now, he couldn't put things off any longer. Nabiki's idea, though... it made a lot of sense. Akane had been concentrating on her own college paperwork, and hadn't been much help when he was trying to decide what to do. But Nabiki... she could figure things out.

They were startled by a bicycle bell, and before either could react, Ranma found himself under a bike tire, his hand ripped from Nabiki's as he was flattened. Irritated, he shoved the bike off, looking up at a cheerful Shampoo. "Nihao, Ranma!" she said. Her smile dropped as she looked at Nabiki. "Why Ranma with mercenary girl instead of angry girl?"

Nabiki smiled defiantly, grabbing onto his arm. "Because he kicked Akane to the curb, that's why," she retorted. "And in the name of keeping the schools joined, I asked him if he'd be _my_ fiancé, and he said yes."

Shampoo's expression turned from confusion to a smirk. "You no fight," she said flatly. "Shampoo defeat you easy!" With that, she struck out with her chúi. Nabiki had been counting on Ranma's skills to keep her safe, and fortunately for her, he was quick to be protective. With a kick, Ranma sent the weapon flying. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. Shampoo stopped. "Why you protect her?" she asked in confusion.

Ranma stammered. "Because I... because I..." Nabiki put her hands on his shoulders, giving him an affectionate rub. A slight smile crossed his face. "Because I care about her. A lot."

Nabiki blinked as her eyes teared up the slightest bit. Shampoo's mouth dropped open. "Shampoo change your mind!" she shouted. "You see!" She jumped on the bike and darted away. Ranma shook his head. "I was afraid of something like this," he said. "You don't practice. How are you going to be safe when I'm not around?"

Nabiki smiled. "I'm going to be your first student, that's how. Nothing fancy, but enough to do the job. I have tricks of my own, you know." She put her arms around his neck. "Besides... you don't mind training someone that you care so much about, right?"

Ranma blushed deeply. "Yeah, well..."

Grinning, she took his arm, and they resumed walking.

* * *

><p>Akane walked toward the dojo, ready to practice after spending the last half hour smashing bricks. It had hit her hard, Ranma's surprise announcement. It was certainly true that what little love they'd shown towards eachother had waned after the wedding. One would think that a traumatic experience like Jusendo would bring two people together, but instead, it seemed to have driven them apart. Maybe it had actually made her love him more, and in turn, her jealousy had gotten worse. She didn't know. In any event, what used to be irritation at his being swarmed by girls had turned more and more into rage, which she took out on him. She hadn't meant to; she really hadn't. Unfortunately, she lost control when her anger shot that high, and Ranma wound up getting the brunt of it.<p>

She stopped and sat on a stump, tears coming to her eyes. She'd loved him deep down, even though she could never say it. Actually, she blamed Ranma entirely for her never managing to say so— there she was, ready to marry him, and he'd denied ever saying he loved her. She'd felt it for him, and had lay in bed many sleepless nights praying to the Kami that he felt the same way. When she'd heard him say it, she felt like a part of her was finally complete. And then, he took it back.

She could never get over that.

Still, despite her anger that she couldn't keep a lid on, she'd always thought that he would be there. She thought that things were going to improve with time, even though her eyes and ears had made it abundantly clear that things were heading in the opposite direction. It had never occurred to her that she could lose him altogether; he seemed like a constant in her life. And now, he was gone.

Rising, she started walking toward the dojo again. She did her best to hold her head high, trying to keep herself collected. She'd get past this. She hadn't even graduated from high school... she had a lot of years ahead of her. She'd find somebody right for her. Somewhere out there was someone that could roll with her quirks.

Just as she reached the door of the dojo, she was startled by a feminine yell from inside. Sliding the door open, she peeked inside, her jaw dropping at what she saw. Nabiki, in a karategi that she was certain her sister hadn't owned before that day, faced a practice dummy while Ranma stood off to the side. "All right," he said, "give it two hits, in vital spots. One from each hand." Nabiki stood for a second, before letting out a cry and punching the dummy's head with one hand, then drawing back and slamming her other fist into its chest. Ranma nodded approvingly. "Right spots," he said. "You just need to do it enough that you get fast at it."

Akane threw the door open. Ranma and Nabiki jumped, while Akane stormed over to them. "What are you doing?" she shouted, her blood starting to boil. Nabiki looked at her plainly. "He's showing me a couple moves," she replied simply. Akane turned her gaze on Ranma. "I asked you to train me before," she said in a growl, "and you always refused!"

Ranma took a step back. "Hey, hey, easy!" he said, holding his hands up. "This is all stuff you already knew! You wanted me to teach you advanced stuff! Stuff you couldn'ta figured out!"

Akane clenched her fists. It was bad enough that he was putting his hands all over her after calling her uncute for so long, but seeing him train her... that was too much. "Ranma," she said through clenched teeth, "you baka!" She swung at him, only to have her fist knocked away. Not by Ranma, but by Nabiki. Akane looked at her sister in shock, while Ranma was honestly impressed. "Wow," he muttered, "you're getting fast already. You're a natural." Nabiki smiled confidently, though truthfully, she was as shocked as the others that she managed such a move.

Akane, now angry _and_ humiliated, looked at them as tears started to blur her vision. "Both of you die in a fire!" she screamed, stomping out. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "That coulda been a lot worse," he muttered. Nabiki smiled. "I did pretty good, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, but Akane was always slow. That was her biggest weakness. Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse... they're a whole lot faster than her. You'll have a _lot_ harder time dodging them."

"I know, but I'll get faster at this. Throws some more easy strikes my way; let me see if I can dodge them."

Ranma nodded, taking a stance. After a second, he tossed a weak punch in her direction. She was looking for the things Ranma had taught her; slight movements of the body that would indicate how the person was just about to move. Sure enough, she saw that he was throwing a punch with his right hand, and she jumped sideways, evading it. Ranma smirked. "All right," he said. "See if you can dodge these."

He threw another week punch her way, but as she predicted it and dodged it, he swung a leg at her. A smile crossed his face as she took a leap straight back, bouncing a foot off of the wall and landing well clear of him. At this rate, it wasn't going to take long before she could move fast enough to escape most attacks. Fighting back was a lot more work, but if she could at least get away, he knew she'd be safe.

Taking a step, he threw another kick her way, and as she jumped sideways to dodge it, he threw a punch. She managed to evade, but to his complete surprise, she also swung her free arm, hitting him square in the nose. She didn't have much strength, but still... it was pretty impressive that she got that move in.

She immediately looked worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked. Ranma shook his head, rubbing his nose. "Nah," he replied. "You didn't hit me hard enough. It'll take more work for you to know how to put a lot of strength into it. Getting the reflexes down kinda has to come first. But still... the fact that you had the reflexes to strike like that..." He looked serious. "You got lucky, though. I didn't have my guard up because I didn't think you'd swing. Anybody you fight would block that."

Nabiki beamed. She hadn't taken much interest in martial arts before, other than what exercise could give her an attractive figure. She took a step back. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I'll keep at it. For now, let me try... this." She jumped at Ranma, raising a leg like she was going to kick, but instead, she jumped on him, tackling him to the floor. She grinned. "I'll call that move the School of Indiscriminate Grappling Makeout Starter," she said. Ranma rolled his eyes, but a smile crossed his face, too. "I like your move," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Akane, now back in regular clothes, trudged into Uuchan's. Now that Ranma was really gone, she didn't have any reason to feel animosity towards his other fiancées, and after what had just happened, some okonomiyaki and time relaxing away from home sounded wonderful. She plopped down at the counter, and Ukyo spied her, coming over.<p>

"Hey Akane, you here without Ranma?"

"Yep."

Ukyo was surprised. Usually, it was the other way around. "Huh. Well, I've got a special on crab meat today, how's that sound?"

"Fan-freakin'-tastic."

Ukyo tossed the batter on the grill and started it cooking, all the while wondering what was with Akane. Aside from being there alone, she looked incredibly depressed, more than she'd ever seen her. Akane spent plenty of time being angry, especially after talking to Ranma, but being sad, particularly as miserable as she looked at that moment... that was odd, and it concerned her a bit.

Looking around, she was glad to see that no new customers had come in. It was time to find out what was going on. "Hey, Akane," she said, standing by her at the counter. "Is something wrong? You look awfully upset."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what? I haven't been at school for a couple of days. Had a cold."

"Oh." She looked down. "Ranma and I... we... Ranma, he... he broke up with me. For good. Not there was anything to break off, I mean... but... yeah. The whole official engagement... it's over with. Forever."

Ukyo beamed, but quickly hid it, trying not to upset Akane any worse. She flipped Akane's okonomiyaki onto a plate and set it in front of her. "So... Ranchan's actually single now? Y'know, technically speaking."

Akane shook her head, popping a piece of okonomiyaki into her mouth. "No," she said after she swallowed. "My sister Nabiki. She swears _they're_ engaged now. I think she's trying to get money out of me and he's dumb enough to fall for it. The thing is, she's not just saying stuff like the last time she pulled that. She started out just pawing at him; I thought she was trying to make me jealous. But now... they've been making out. A _lot_. They're all over eachother. It's enough to make you sick. Perverts." She ate another piece of okonomiyaki. "Like I really want to sit there and watch them swapping saliva."

Ukyo blanched. Ranma was kissing... another girl? It was one thing when he was with Akane. They'd never shown the slightest bit of affection toward one another, and Ukyo always thought that he was trying to be nice to uphold honor— to try to stick to their engagement without actually being involved with her. But, if he and Nabiki were being physical, it had to mean...

She turned off the cooktop. "I have to see this for myself," she said hurriedly. Akane popped another piece of okonomiyaki in her mouth. "They were in the dojo when I left," she said. "I don't think you want to see what they're up to, though..."

Ukyo didn't say anything, rushing out the door and yanking down the noren as she went. The other customers watched out of curiosity, before turning back to their food. Akane shook her head. Poor Ukyo was in for one hell of a shock...

It only took Ukyo a few minutes to arrive at the Tendo dojo. Quietly as possible, she hopped over the wall, creeping toward the dojo. As she made it to the door, she peeked in. Her heart dropped.

Inside, Ranma lay on his back, with Nabiki on top of him. They were still clothed, thank the Kami, but there was no question that they were very passionately involved. In fact, it looked as though clothes might start coming off at any moment. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, Ranma's arms around her. She broke the kiss, moving her head down to kiss the side of his neck. He closed his eyes, letting out his breath as a look of bliss crossing his face. After a moment, he slid his hands down, resting them on her hips. She moved close to his ear. "Touch me like that all you want," she said, loudly enough for Ukyo to hear from where she stood.

This was too much for the chef to bear. She stepped out into the doorway, as the pair immediately noticed her. "Uuchan!" Ranma exclaimed, sitting up while Nabiki slid onto his lap.

Tears started to run down Ukyo's cheeks. "Ranchan... what's going on? Why are you..."

Ranma looked down. There was no question that he was falling for Nabiki, but Ukyo was his friend, and he really hated to hurt her. He'd known that she'd take the news hard; he'd hoped to tell her about it before she witnessed anything. This was the absolute worst way that things could have played out. "Uuchan... me and Nabiki... we're... well... together."

"What about _me_, Ranchan? How could you ignore how I felt? You knew_ I_ wanted to marry you!"

Ranma sighed. "Yeah, I know, Uuchan, but... You're my friend, and I didn't want us to be any more than that. I really didn't think we were... you know... right for eachother. Pop engaged me to a bunch of people; I can't marry _all_ of you, and..."

Ukyo wiped her eyes. "How can you say that, Ranma? We were perfect for eachother!"

Ranma shook his head. "You wanted to run your restaurant. You grew up cooking. I want to teach martial arts. It's totally different."

Ukyo took a breath, as her sadness started to be replaced by anger. "Oh? And how is _she_ such a good match for you then? Huh?"

"I'm going to run the business end of the dojo," Nabiki said quietly, "while Ranma does the teaching. That way he can put all of his effort into his students."

Ukyo fumed. "Ranma, you..." Running out of words, she stood for a moment, before turning and running, leaping over the wall. Ranma sighed, while Nabiki gave him a hug. "You okay, Ranma?" she asked. He nodded silently. "You cared about her feelings," she continued. "I know you never wanted to hurt her. You're a kind person. That's what made me like you in the first place." He smiled weakly.

Back at the restaurant, Akane was alone, the other customers having left. She simply sat at the counter, waiting for Ukyo to return. She'd left the restaurant unlocked, after all, and if Akane left, somebody was liable to steal something. Besides, she thought that Ukyo could use a friend. She heard footsteps, and looked to see Ukyo padding in. Tears ran down her cheeks. Akane ran to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ukyo," she said. "It's hard for me to see, too."

Ukyo covered her eyes. "I really thought we had something," she murmured. "I never knew what was going on with you two, but I thought for sure that he'd come to me if you two ever actually..." She raised her head to look at Akane, a look of realization on her face. "I'm sorry, Akane," she said, her voice clearer. "You loved him, too, didn't you? We're both in the same boat."

Akane nodded, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I have to move on," Akane said. "It's the best thing for you to do, too. It's going to be really tough, but just give it a little time. And I'm always here to talk to, you know."

Ukyo smiled weakly, stepping back. "Likewise," she said.

Akane looked around. "Want a hand closing up?"

"I'd love one. Thanks, Akane. You're a good friend. I'm... I'm really sorry that I tried to drive a wedge between you and Ranma."

Akane smiled, touched by that statement. "Well... I guess I could say the same thing to you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I should explain how Japanese schools work._

_High school and below generally divide the school year into trimesters, with breaks between each one. The school year ends in March and the next begins the following April. There is a country-wide college examination, like the SAT or ACT in the U.S., called the "National Center Test for University Admissions". After passing that, prospective students will have to take a second entrance exam administered by their school of choice. Since the National Center Test is administered only once per year, if you fail, you have to wait a full year before retaking it. Students in this position are referred to as "rōnin", and many spend the year going to cram school. (And this brings me to recommend another Takahashi series, _Maison Ikkoku_. The protagonist of the series is a multi-year rōnin that just can't seem to pass the National Center Test.) Some universities use trimesters and some use semesters, but the school year still starts in April._

_As for the University of Tōkyō: it's the highest ranking university in Asia academically. Think of it like Harvard, Yale, or MIT in the U.S., or Oxford or Cambridge in the U.K. I absolutely think Nabiki is smart enough to get in. Ranma... I might end up sending him to a different college. I haven't made up my mind on that part, yet._


	4. Never even wanted a relationship

Smash!

Ranma stepped back, looking at the practice dummy that he'd just flattened. Reaching down, he picked it up and set it upright. He stood for a moment before jumping back, spinning, and slamming his fist into its chin, sending it flying again.

He heard a footstep and turned to see Nabiki, holding her camera. She walked up to him, throwing an arm around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She held up the camera. "Want to help me bring in a few yen?" she asked. Ranma cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't do these moneymaking things anymore," he replied.

"Yeah, well… demand hasn't exactly dropped off for pictures, and I figured that I could help you with _your_ college costs. Although you can get about any athletic scholarship you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. And actually, I have paperwork for you. Stuff for Tōkyō U's entrance exams and athletics. They have martial arts competitions and give out athletic scholarships. You could get a full ride if you make the team, and I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

Ranma smiled. "Wow… thanks, Nabiki. I have no idea how to plan that kind of stuff. You're a life saver."

"No problem, Ranma-baby; you know I'm good at planning. So, how about these pictures? I'll split the money fifty-fifty…"

"Does this mean you want me to find some cold water?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, no, I mean guy pics. Just take your shirt off."

Ranma paused. "I thought you sold pictures of me as a _girl_ to all the _guys_."

"I took pictures of you as a guy, too. Did you really not know that all the girls at Furinkan thought you were the hottest guy ever?"

Ranma blushed. "I _didn't_ know," he replied. His ego bolstered, he shrugged and untied his gi top, tossing it aside. Nabiki grinned. "Figures the idea of girls gawking at your male side doesn't bother you one bit," she said teasingly.

Ranma set the dummy back up, taking a step back. With a yell, he jumped and nailed the dummy with a kick. Nabiki snapped a picture of Ranma in midair, yen signs filled her vision. As Ranma bent over to retrieve the dummy, she snapped another picture. Ranma rolled his eyes, though a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Nabiki advanced the film in the camera. "So, Ranma," she said. "Pictures of your girl side fetch a lot of money, too. It _would_ be pretty handy to get a roll of you as a girl. What do you think? I know it creeps you out to be stared at, but if it's a picture, you're not witnessing the staring…"

Ranma stopped. "Ah… I'm not sure," he replied. "It's still kinda creepy, you know? The look that guys get in their eyes when they look at you… I'd still be picturing it."

"Ah, yes. It's the same look you'd get every time you saw me in shorts since the day you arrived."

Ranma blushed deeply. All that time, he thought she'd never noticed how much he gawked. He set the dummy up again. "I was… that was just…"

Nabiki chuckled. "It's all right. I get it. Akane had thick legs, thin hips, and too much waist. You wound up engaged to the least attractive sister. It's only natural for your eyes to wander."

Ranma shrugged. Taking a step back, he swung, punching the dummy. Not finished, he grabbed it, throwing it down behind him. Nabiki hurriedly snapped pictures while he was in motion, firing off half a dozen in quick succession. Ranma paused to wipe his brow, as Nabiki snapped one more picture.

"You never gave me an answer on the girl pics…"

"I'll think about it. I still say it creeps me out."

Nabiki shrugged. "I dunno. I'd think once the pics are out there, you wouldn't think about them any more after that. That's how is always was with me."

"Yeah, but…" He blinked. "Wait… You take pictures of _yourself_ and sell them?"

"Of course. You think I'd go around selling pictures of everybody else and not pose on my own? Guys like looking at me, too, you know." She grinned. "I have about a hundred negatives of myself, going back three or four years. I'll have to make you copies. I never got all the way nude, but a few of them are topless. Those were times that I needed a lot of money quick, since they always sold for a lot."

Ranma's nose started to bleed; he shook his head to clear the mental images from his mind. He plopped down on the floor next to her. With a smile, she moved to straddle him, facing him with one leg on each side. She put her lips to his, slipping her tongue in to brush with his. Ranma closed his eyes as his body started to come alive, putting his hands on her thighs and sliding them up to give her butt a squeeze. Their physical expressions of affection were chipping away at his shyness, and he felt comfortable enough with her to let his hands roam.

Nabiki let out a soft moan. She was _very_ glad to see that he was opening up.

* * *

><p>Akane jogged through the park, enjoying the time alone. Aside from the fact that jogging helped her think, it had been nearly impossible to avoid Ranma and Nabiki around the house, and any excuse to go somewhere else she would take. She stopped, grabbing a drink from a drinking fountain. She was going to stop by the ice cream parlor on the way home— in her jogging shorts, there was sure to be at least one guy who would leer at her. She used to find it creepy when guys gave her those kinds of looks, but after the whole Ranma mess, she wanted to know that men still found her sexy. In fact, for the past week or so she'd found herself hoping that the guys would start mobbing her at school again.<p>

The realization that she was thinking those thoughts made her think she was losing her mind.

She sensed danger, jumping aside as a ribbon snapped at her, snapping the drinking fountain off of its mount and sending it flying. Akane squared off, looking with irritation at Kodachi Kuno as she landed cross from her. The pale girl laughed her typical cackle.

"Akane Tendo, out exercising as though it will make you something close to beautiful."

"You're one to talk, you bony little… just what do you want?"

Kodachi smirked. "Why, to defeat you, of course. You've stood between Ranma and myself for far too long."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "For your information, Ranma and I ended whatever we had. He's somewhere with my sister right now."

Kodachi blinked, before a smile spread across her face. "At last!" she cried. "One challenger down!" She turned to give Akane a quick bow. "You need consider me a rival no more," she said flatly. "What divided us is no longer a concern of yours." With that, she hopped away, a screeching laugh filtering back. Akane watched her go. "I'm not even engaged to him anymore," she muttered, "and I'm still dealing with his other girlfriends. What could I have possibly done in a past life to deserve this?"

A thought hit her. "Kami," she said. "She's going to go tell her brother. Great. Just great." Shaking her head, she broke into a sprint towards home.

* * *

><p>Back at the dojo, Nabiki stood in her gi, running through the newest kata she'd been taught. Finishing, she turned to Ranma. "How was that?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice. Ranma nodded. "Good for the most part," he replied. "You're not quite lifting your legs high enough, but otherwise, it looked pretty good." Nabiki smiled with accomplishment.<p>

Moving the training dummy in front of her, he stepped back. "Okay," he said, "do a double hit. Let's see how your speed is." Nabiki nodded. After a pause, she punched the dummy twice. Unlike Ranma, she didn't possess the strength to knock it across the dojo. He nodded. "Not bad," he said. "Of course, Shampoo's got all sorts of potions and other crazy things that punching isn't going to help you with. Dodging's going to be the most important. How's that been going?"

Nabiki smirked. "I work on that the most. Try to tackle me."

It was Ranma's turn to smirk, as he hoped she was slow enough that he'd wind up with her on the floor. Still, he wasn't going to go full-speed— she only had a few days' practice at it, and he'd never be able to live with himself if he hurt her. He took a step, reaching out as if to grab her waist. In a snap, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing against him to throw herself backwards. Ranma hopped and threw a weak punch her way, watching with some satisfaction as she dove and rolled, landing a safe distance away.

Ranma nodded with satisfaction. "You might already be good enough to get away," he said frankly. "You're coming along very well."

A faint blush tinged Nabiki's cheeks. "Wow, thanks, Ranma," she said. She leaned against the practice dummy. "Though I don't think the Amazons will come around much anymore."

"Why wouldn't they?"

Nabiki looked around innocently. "Oh… I might've tipped off a friend in the prefectural office that there were illegal Chinese immigrants running a restaurant around here…"

Ranma's eyes widened. "Wait… _what?_ You had them _deported?_ Nabiki! Isn't that taking it a little far?"

"You'd rather have Shampoo close by?"

Ranma did his best to think up a right answer to that question. It was the kind of question that Akane would ask so that she'd have an excuse to pound him: no right answer. "Well, I mean… they've been helpful with some stuff. If it wasn't for Shampoo trying to get with me, they'd be alright. I could've protected you from her…"

Nabiki waved a hand dismissively. "Relax, Ranma. They're Amazons, remember? The police aren't going to be able to hold them. I told the guy… go easy and let them escape, so that nobody gets hurt. They're not deported because the police don't know where they went. But it _does_ mean that they can't just peacefully run their restaurant, or even stay in one place for too long. It also means a call to the police can get me some backup in a pinch."

Ranma shook his head. "I… I guess. I just wish it didn't have to come to that."

Nabiki chuckled. "Saying things like that was what used to tick Akane off. You know that, right?"

"I know. It's just… I dunno… It's hard to explain."

"No, I get it. You want to have her as a friend, because she isn't all bad. But you have to realize that only two things could happen: One, have her as a friend and have her rubbing all over you, or two, get rid of her. The only way you could have her as a friend without trying to get in your pants is if she gave up on you, and you'd need a dozen miracles for _that _to happen. Amazon law, remember?"

Ranma hung his head. "I know. That's why I was ready to run away before."

Nabiki put her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. "You can make better friends than that. And once you start teaching, you'll have plenty of students around."

Ranma nodded. They heard Kasumi's voice. "Ranma! Nabiki! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" Nabiki gave him a pat on the butt, turning toward the house. "Just enough time to change," she said. Ranma followed, turning out the lights.

Inside, Akane sat at the table, mindlessly watching the television. She heard the door open and close, followed by Ranma and Nabiki's voices. She scowled. The last thing she wanted was to be around them, but at dinner, it was unavoidable. The doorbell rang, and Akane thanked the Kami for the distraction. "I'll get it!" she shouted, racing to the door.

Flinging it open, she found herself face-to-face with Tatewaki Kuno, bouquet in hand. She deflated. "Hello, Kuno," she grumbled. Kuno knelt. "Akane Tendo," he said, "please accept these flowers. I've been told that you've finally broken free from Saotome's evil spell. I've come to ask you to date with me."

Akane snatched the bouquet as she rolled her eyes. It was ninth through eleventh grade all over again. "Get up, Kuno," she said. He stood. "Kuno," she started, then stopped as a thought hit her. "Don't you go to college? I haven't seen you around Nerima since you graduated. How did you even get here?"

"I took three ferries and four trains."

Akane's eyes widened. "Three ferries? Four trains? Where in the world are you going to school?"

"Seoul."

Akane deadpanned. "Seoul? You came here from _Korea_ just to ask me on a _date?_ Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Akane Tendo, you would be worth swimming across the Pacific for. If I were attending school in America, you have my word that I would have been here just as quickly as I could have."

Akane clenched and unclenched her fists, fighting to keep her cool. "Kuno… you are taking this way too far. Way, _way_ too far. Go back to Korea and go back to school. Find a nice Korean girl or… something. I am _way_ too stressed to deal with you right now."

"Oh, it's no problem, Akane! I only took the trains because of the short notice. I can take an airplane anytime I wish!"

Akane covered her eyes. "You're not hearing me… If I ever lose enough of my mind to agree to go on a date with you, it's not happening now. Please, Kuno, just go. This all has me pretty upset and you're not helping. I need time alone."

"Oh, dearest Akane, let me be here for you. I can take you to the most beautiful places. I'll make you forget all about that rouge Saotome!"

"Kuno, please. I just want to go eat dinner."

"Akane, my darling…"

"Kuno, I'm warning you…"

"…I promise you that I'll make you happy for as long as you live. I'd _never_ consider leaving you for your sister. Which sister was it, anyway?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Nabiki."

Kuno made a face. "Exactly. _I_ am smart enough to know that _you_ are the true beauty. When anyone would choose that frigid… woman… over you I cannot fathom."

Akane actually felt bolstered by that comment, but she was still irritated. She sighed. "Look, Tatewaki… I don't want to date anybody right now. I need time. Okay? Just go. Please."

"Akane, I…"

"Go."

"…swear to you…"

"_Go._"

"…that I will treat you like a princess, not drag you to China and almost drown you…"

Her anger was starting to build, and the Jusendo reference pushed her over the edge. She lashed out with a scream, slamming her foot into Kuno's groin. He crumpled like a runaway Toyota hitting a wall. She paused to take a breath. "Sumimasen," she said simply, stepping back and slamming the door.

Inside, she held the bouquet up as if to slam it to the floor. Stopping, she took a breath, cradling it. She hadn't meant to kick him like that; it was a reflex. Ever since the split, she just couldn't keep control of herself. Her emotions were running wild, like a roller coaster with no one at the controls. She was never totally happy; that word definitely didn't apply. At her good times, she was content, feeling like she was ready to finally move on. At her bad times… it was like there were a thousand people standing around her, yelling at the same time. Her mind raced and jumbled, and it made her want to curl up in a ball.

That was possibly the worst part: the tailspin her brain was in. Simply being alone didn't sound so bad, if she could just think straight for a while.

Doing her best to control her breathing, she gently set the flowers on the table by the door, and made her way back to the washitsu. Plopping back down at the table, she made a point to ignore Ranma and Nabiki, happy to see dinner laid out. She put some food on her plate. "Who was that, Akane?" Kasumi asked sweetly. Akane stuffed a piece of food in her mouth. "Kuno," she muttered.

Nabiki looked up. "Oh?" she said. "How's he doing?"

"Getting a kick out of life."

The other sisters shared a confused glance, but went back to eating. The rest of dinner passed in relative quiet, and Akane actually felt a bit better. She thought of Kuno. Could he possibly be the right one for her? Maybe there was something behind his lunacy. She shook her head. Those thoughts were completely irrational and most certainly coming from her scrambled brain. She wasn't sure how to look at his visit: was he kind for coming to comfort her in her time of need, or a sleaze for hitting on her when she was vulnerable? Or, just nuts altogether for traveling so far for _any_ reason. Still, she wanted to keep her head. She resolved to send a letter to the Kuno house with instructions to forward it to him, apologizing, explaining that she'd loved Ranma, and asking him just to give her time. The line "if you truly love me, you'll give me the time to work through everything" was sure to work.

They finished with dinner quickly enough. Afterward, Akane hoped that the lovebirds would run off to do who-knows-what somewhere where she couldn't see them, but instead, they simply sat and watched TV. At least they weren't getting feely… much. She was about to rush off to the bath as an excuse to get out of the room, when a squeal startled her. Looking to the engawa, she saw her pet that she hadn't seen for a month. Her face lit up. "P-Chan!" she cried happily, as the pig jumped into her arms.

Ranma watched Ryoga snuggle up against Akane, and the realization hit him that he didn't have to deal with it. At all. He didn't have to care. When she was his girl, it was his job to chase away perverts. Now… he'd tried to tell her a million times, and if she chose not to listen, it was her problem. He could wash his hands of it. It was a nice feeling.

Ryoga snuggled into Akane's chest, enjoying the loving embrace. It took a few seconds for him to realize that something was different. Specifically, Ranma hadn't tried to separate them. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Nabiki sitting between Ranma's legs, Ranma holding her. Before he could think of anything else, Akane stood. "C'mon, baby," she said. "Let's go someplace quiet."

Ranma watched Akane leave, as Nabiki spoke. "Well, she's got her pet to keep her mind off of things," she said. Ranma blanched. "Uh, yeah," he replied. "Her pet."

Akane went into the outer bath. She peeked into the furoba; it was empty. She set Ryoga down, sitting on a bath stool and leaning back against the wall. Ryoga lay down next to her, and she stroked his head gently. "P-Chan," she whispered. "You have no idea how crazy things have been around here. Ranma, he… left me. I never realized we had a relationship, until it was gone." Ryoga grunted, feeling slightly bad for her, but mostly jubilant at this turn of events. He finally had a chance; there was nothing else in his way!

Akane sighed. "I don't know what to think, really," she continued. "I guess I really _was_ in love with him. I'm better off now, I'm sure, but it's still going to take some time for me to let those feelings go, you know? I think the biggest thing is having to start over again. I felt like he'd always be there. I thought I'd go 'til the day I died and never have to date anybody else. Now… maybe the whole reason my mind is messed up is because I'm afraid of being alone. Maybe that's it."

She glanced down at him and smiled. "Look at me, boring you with all of this talk." Ryoga sat up, nuzzling her hand. She rubbed his ears. "I'm so happy you showed up," she whispered. "I really need a friend right now." Ryoga sat, enjoying the contact, until it stopped. After a moment, he looked up to see where she'd gone, and to his shock, she was getting undressed. He quickly looked away. Akane giggled. "Such a gentleman, P-Chan," she said. "How does a little piggy like you end up more of a gentleman than my ex?"

She stopped. It was the first time she'd used the word "ex" to describe Ranma. She fought back the tears that rushed to her eyes. Bending down, she picked up a startled Ryoga. "Let's go soak," she said. "That'll clear my mind."

Ryoga's eyes widened in fright as he realized the predicament he was in. Here she was, available, and he was in danger of revealing his curse and wrecking the chance that he finally had. He started thrashing wildly, as Akane struggled, surprised by his outburst. "P-Chan?" she said. "What's the matter baby? It's just a little water."

As Ryoga continued to struggle, Akane opened the door and stepped into the furoba. She turned the shower on with her free hand, adjusting the temperature. She held up the still-frantic Ryoga. "C'mon, P-Chan," she said. "We just have to rinse off and get in. I won't let anything hurt you!" Ryoga looked through frantic eyes at the steam coming from the shower. Akane stretched.

"Okay, sweetie. Here we go." She stepped into the water.

Ranma sat in the washitsu, Nabiki leaned against him. She turned her head and gave him a sly grin. "Ranma," she said flatly.

"Hm?"

"I'm horny."

He turned fifty shades of red, while Nabiki laughed at his embarrassment. "You are so cute," she said with a giggle. She jumped up, turned around, and knelt, straddling him like she had in the dojo. She leaned close to plant a kiss on his neck; he groaned with pleasure. She leaned back. "I'm getting through your shyness a little bit at a time," she said with a grin. Ranma shrugged, a faint blush still on his cheeks. She ran her hands along his forearms affectionately; after a second, she took his hands in hers.

"And now," she said, "I want you to do something you've never done with another person before."

Ranma's eyes widened. "What?"

Without another word, Nabiki lifted his hands and placed them directly on her breasts. Startled, Ranma yanked them back as though he'd been burned, but Nabiki had expected a reaction like that. Keeping hold of his hands, she put them back on her breasts, holding them. "Ranma," she whispered. "Touch me. I want you to."

Ranma gulped, sliding his hands to get a feel of what was under them. He let out a breath as he explored her mounds; like the other times she'd pulled him close, as his shyness started to give way to arousal, his inhibitions crumbled away. She ground her hips against his; the sudden motion caused his thumbs to brush her nipples, and she let out a squeak. She slid her arms around his neck. "Ranma," she whispered. "Do you want me?"

He nodded, his eyes closed as he continued to let his hands roam.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

He nodded.

She put her lips close to his ear. "Do you fantasize about me?"

"Mmhmm," he whispered.

"Do you touch yourself when you think about me?"

The question made him blush again, but he nodded in reply, and she put her lips back to the side of his neck. Taking his hands, she slid them down and under her shirt. She let go, grabbing the bottom of her bra through her shirt and tugging it up to expose herself. The last of Ranma's apprehension was gone, and, without any prodding, he slid his hands up to fondle her. She put her hands on his through her shirt. "Do this," she whispered, as she guided him. She started rhythmically pushing her hips against his, her breathing getting heavier from the feel of what he was doing. "Ranma," she gasped. "If you keep that up, I'm going to… you're going to make me…"

Kasumi finished loading the dishwasher. Tossing the dish towel on the counter, she headed for the door. The chores of the day were done, and she could take some time to watch a little TV and curl up with a book. Sticking her head out into the hallway, she looked into the washitsu and saw her sister and Ranma dangerously close to removing clothes. Surprised, she ducked back into the kitchen. After a second, she peered around the edge of the doorway, watching what they were doing. Ranma's hands were under Nabiki's shirt, while her head was thrown back and her eyes closed in apparent ecstasy. She grabbed hold of his thighs, her mouth opening a bit. Kasumi felt like she was invading their privacy, but she didn't want to look away. She didn't have many guys around, after all, and watching Nabiki's display made her fantasize about being in the same position with a guy of her own. She started to feel her mood change, and she looked away, blushing furiously.

Feeling her peak coming, Nabiki threw her arms up to grab onto Ranma shoulders. With a shriek, she reached her climax, pulling herself hard against his chest and holding herself there as the waves of pleasure hit her. After a few seconds, she released her grip, and Ranma withdrew his hands. She straightened her bra. "Ranma," she said breathlessly, "I'm taking you to bed with me very, _very_ soon. I can't take the tension anymore. I need more like _that_."

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

They jumped at the sudden sound, which came from the hallway. Kasumi appeared in the doorway, concerned. They heard feet thumping on the floor, and after a second, a stark-naked and wet Ryoga burst into the room. Nabiki shielded her eyes. "Damn, Ryoga," she said. "Put some clothes on."

Ryoga was frantic. "She knows, Ranma!" he gasped. "She knows!"

Ranma squinted at him. "Knows?" he asked, before what Ryoga was saying dawned on him. Before he could react, Akane raced into the room, her clothes crooked as though she'd thrown them on in a hurry. Her face had more anger on it than he'd ever seen, far worse than anything _he'd_ caused. She looked downright homicidal.

"_You!_" she screamed, pointing to Ryoga. "The whole time! You were tricking me this whole _fucking_ time! You sick perverted _freak!_" She grabbed a houseplant and flung it at him, bouncing it off of his head. A thin trickle of blood ran from where it struck. Akane stared at him, tears starting to cloud her vision. She blinked, sending them cascading down her cheeks. "The one living thing I thought I could confide in," she said shakily. "The closest thing to me. All this time it was an act. All this time…" Her voice cracked, and she covered her face, crying.

Ryoga dropped to his knees. "Akane," he said. "Please, I didn't mean to lie to you. I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't trying to be a pervert, I just wanted to be loved. That's all. I swear!"

Akane took a breath, uncovering her face. Anger started to leech its way back into her features. "You were with me when I changed," she said quietly. "You were with me when I bathed. You lay in my lap and nuzzled my _chest_, and you expect me to believe that it was only to feel loved? It's not bad enough that you made a fool out of me, now you're treating me like a moron, too? What do you take me for?"

"Akane, please… I… love you, Akane. Really. I've loved you for a long time. I didn't know of another way to get close to you! I was afraid to tell you how I felt!"

Akane's red face turned to purple. "Love? This is how you show love? I don't want love! Any of it! Especially not this sick, sneaky, perverted thing _you_ call love! _Love has never done anything but ruin my life!_"

Ryoga clasped his hands together. "Akane, I beg of you… Is there anyway we can put this behind us? I swear I'll love you forever. I'll be there for you. I won't abandon you like that idiot Ranma…"

Something snapped in Akane. Maybe it was a little bit of lingering love turning into anger over Ryoga's insulting Ranma. Maybe it was one more guy trying to steal her away when she was hurting and needed space. Maybe he'd just said one word too many. Whatever it was, it pushed her over the edge. She let out a shriek loud enough to echo in Hokkaido. Spinning around, she grabbed the television off of the table it sat on. With another scream, she slammed it onto the boy's head. The room erupted in sparks, the electricity shooting through Ryoga and the puddle under him. After a few seconds of popping and zapping, the room went dark, and he dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi said. "The breaker tripped. I'll get it." She hurried away. Ranma approached Ryoga slowly, reaching over to unplug the television. He pushed it off and knelt beside the boy. The lights came back on, and he peered at Ryoga. The boy lay silent, black scorch marks on his face and shins, presumably where the electricity had shot through. Smoke drifted from his hair. Ranma poked his cheek but didn't get a response.

"Kami, Akane," he said quietly. "I think you killed him."

Akane's mood changed instantly. Her anger dissolved into fear, and she crumpled to the floor, looking on in disbelief. "Killed?" she muttered, dazed. "I… I… didn't mean to, I just…"

Suddenly, Ryoga's eyes snapped open. He sat up, looking around. Ranma dragged him to his feet, as Nabiki raced to him. "Get out of here, fast!" she hissed. "She'll literally kill you! Pick a direction and run! Go!" Ryoga sprinted out into the garden, jumped over the wall, and was gone.

Akane watched his quick exit, then flopped onto her side on the floor, wailing loudly. Kasumi stuck her head in the doorway. "Is everything back on?" she asked, before noticing Akane sobbing on the floor. She rushed to her, kneeling beside her and pulling her into an embrace. "Tell me what's wrong," she said in a soothing voice. Ranma and Nabiki crept into the hallway, earning a grateful look from Kasumi.

Akane took a breath, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kasumi patted her on the shoulder, and Akane looked at her, soothed by the comforting smile on her sister's face. "I… don't know what's the matter with me," she said shakily. "I just… I can't get my mind together. I can't think straight anymore. One minute I'm doing okay. I think, maybe things worked out for the better this way. The next I'm bawling my eyes out and thinking the world is ending. I'm level, then I'm crying, then I'm content, then I'm in a rage… That's the worst part of all of this! Why can't my emotions take a break for _five minutes?_ I can barely even sleep anymore!" She buried her face in Kasumi's shoulder as the tears started flowing again. "Why does it have to be like this?" she said between sobs. "I never even wanted a relationship. Then I get forced into one, and then…"

Kasumi rocked her gently. "I wish I could tell you I knew what you were going through," she whispered. "I only know what I've seen. I've had many friends who loved someone and lost them. Some had an easier time than others, but nobody ever strolled through it like it was nothing. It isn't easy for anybody." She tilted Akane's chin up to look into her eyes. "The important thing is, every one of those people eventually made it through it. You will, too. It will take time, but you can get through it. You're the strongest person I know."

Akane took a breath. "Thanks, oneesan," she said. "But don't ever wish you knew what this was like. I really hope you go your entire life and never have to go through anything like this. I'll pray to the Kami that you marry your first boyfriend and it's a happy marriage." Kasumi patted her back as she let the tears fall.

Ranma and Nabiki had snuck down the hallway and into the kitchen, out of earshot. Ranma sat, thinking. He knew that Akane's anger and moods swings were from his leaving her. It made him feel bad; it really did. He knew that it was unavoidable— there was just no way that they could've ever had a decent relationship. He knew it in his heart. Still, doing the right thing doesn't always feel good, and it sure wasn't at that moment. He looked at Nabiki, who was staring out the window. Even if he'd done alright because of it.

Kasumi entered quietly. "Akane's feeling a little better," she said. "She's in the bath. The whole thing's been very hard on her." Ranma and Nabiki merely nodded.

A look of confusion crossed Nabiki's face. "Ranma," she said. "What did Ryoga mean when he said, 'she knows'?" Ranma's eyes widened, as he instantly worried that his protecting Ryoga for as long as he did could make Nabiki angry enough to wreck the good thing _he_ had going. She cocked an eyebrow; he knew that excuses weren't going to work. He took a breath.

"I found out he was cursed way back when he first showed up."

Nabiki's eyes widened. "You _knew?_ Why didn't you say something?"

Ranma sighed. "There's something called the warrior's code. You don't tell someone else's secrets. I couldn't tell anybody that he was a pig. I tried to stop him from going into her room at night without telling her he was cursed, but I never could. Remember those times you heard me in Akane's room, when you told me to be quieter the next morning?"

Nabiki looked shocked. "You were trying to…"

"…sneak him out. He always fought me. I'd try to stop him before he changed, but he'd just smirk at me, hop in the pond or whatever, and stroll on up to her room. If I chased him, he'd either get away or run to Akane."

Kasumi looked on in surprise. "That's why she always accused you of picking on him."

Ranma nodded. He cast his eyes down. "Nabiki? Are you mad at me for not telling anybody?"

He looked up; Nabiki looked angry, but she was looking past him. "That ass," she said. "He knew you were honor-bound and he took advantage of it! You martial artists always talk about honor; it's one thing not to have any, it's even worse to take advantage of somebody else's! What kind of a sick freak would do such a thing. Ooh…" She shook her head. "If he shows his face around here I'm going to make him into my practice dummy. I swear I will."

Ranma looked to Kasumi. "Do you think I should've said something?"

Kasumi shook her head. "It wouldn't have mattered," she replied. "She wouldn't have believed you."

"You think Akane's going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Ranma. She'll be okay."


	5. Never run from a fight

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. An FYI, since people have asked: I'm slow at updating everything I'm working on. If you're reading this, and the story hasn't been updated in a while, it's very unlikely that it's been abandoned. I'm probably just being slow._

_The last part of this story, starting at Ranma knocking on the door, was originally the end of the last chapter; Nabiki, at dinner, was going to ask him to come to her room after he finished eating. But, I decided that I was moving the plot too fast, so I split it off and created a new ending, starting with P-Chan showing up. Ergo, the most explicit thing I've written to date came completely spur-of-the-moment, and thanks to Ryan L. Spradling for pointing out that I was above my content rating. As I hadn't planned out that part of the storyline, it didn't occur to me to check that first. I've changed it to 'M'._

_In that vein, this chapter contains limes. You've been warned._

_Lastly, there is something very important to this chapter: it features the first extended interaction with the Amazons alone. When they're talking to eachother, they speak Chinese, not Japanese. To make it easier to follow, dialog in Chinese is set apart by double-grave accents (a.k.a. backticks, or that thing on the tilde key). ``Here is an example.`` Remember, too, that Shampoo doesn't speak badly in Chinese; in fact, to give fair warning, I made her swear like a sailor. It just seemed natural to her character._

* * *

><p>Mousse sat glumly in front of their tent. He could have been back at the Amazon village. He didn't regret coming to Japan for Shampoo, but after making it to the restaurant, he never expected to lose the place and be on the street. Now, they had one tent in the middle of the woods, halfway up a mountain, looking down on the metropolis. It was perfect; he could always see the happier people with their nice homes. And, of course, the women wouldn't let him sleep in the tent, so he was stuck outside. He'd already spent one rainy night sleeping as a duck.<p>

It wouldn't have been so bad if he and Shampoo were huddling together; nothing could be bad if they had eachother. Except, they didn't. No matter how hard he tried to be good to Shampoo, she brushed him off. Rather than accept their predicament as a sign that they should return to their home in China, Shampoo blamed him for everything, accusing him of interfering; saying she'd have taken Ranma back to China by now if he had kept his distance. He sighed. He tried to do everything right, and just got accused of ruining everything instead.

Shampoo sat at their campfire. Mousse looked up. ``Xian-Pu?`` he asked.

``What do you want, Mu-Tsu?``

``Are you okay?``

Shampoo scowled at him. ``Oh, sure, fucktard. I'm fantastic. Couldn't be better. I just love the fact that my fiancé is being seduced by some bob-haired Japanese prostitute. I'm ecstatic that I got kicked out of the restaurant, and I'm practically orgasmic to be stuck in a tent in the woods with your stupid ass.`` She looked away. ``Moron.``

He frowned. ``I'm so sorry, Xian Pu. That you have to go through all of this. You deserve so much better. I wish I could take you away from it, but… I can't. Is there anything I can do that would make you feel better?``

``Yes. Go kidnap Ranma and bring him to me. Once he's away from that bitch Nabiki Tendo I'll be able to take him back to Nyucheizu.``

``I meant something I could do around the campsite.``

``Oh, you mean something that a useless douchebag like yourself can manage. I didn't understand. Next time, be sure to remind me beforehand that you're an incompetent retard.``

``Uh… sorry… Xian-Pu. So, is there anything I can do?``

Shampoo sighed. She grabbed a bucket and threw it at him, bouncing it off his head. ``Go to the stream and fill the bucket, shit-for-brains. Why the fuck do I even have to tell you that? You knew I was getting ready to make dinner. Dumbass.``

Mousse nodded weakly and rose, heading toward the stream. He stopped next to her. ``Xian-Pu,`` he said, ``you know I love you, right? All I want is for you to be happy and—``

Shampoo have him a hard punch to the gut, doubling him over. ``Move your ass, you dickless turd,`` she barked. ``That bucket isn't going to fill itself. _Shit_, you're stupid.`` Mousse crawled away.

At the stream, Mouse sat, sobbing softly. It all just didn't seem worth it. This whole time, he'd been trying to bring his love back to China, but that was the problem— she wasn't his love. He loved her, but she didn't feel the same way. He hadn't been rescuing her; he'd been trying to change her mind. For the first time, he realized that, and the bigger issue: it wasn't working. If anything, she'd liked him a little bit less every day since the day he made it to Japan.

He dipped the bucket in the stream, stood, and started heading back to camp. He was fighting for a side that didn't even consider him a person. Why was he doing all of it?

* * *

><p>Akane walked into Uuchan's and plopped down at the counter, giving Ukyo a weak wave. Ukyo finished ringing up the customer she was working on and headed Akane's way. "Hey you," she said. "You look like you don't know whether to cry or sleep." Akane shrugged, while Ukyo started digging into her ingredients. "How's octopus sound?" she asked. Akane brightened, and Ukyo went to work.<p>

As Ukyo poured the mix into two piles on the cooktop, she looked at Akane. "So what _does_ have you down, anyway?" she asked.

"Oh… not so much depressed as just… I dunno. Weary, I guess. I just feel wore out."

"Been working out or something?"

Akane shook her head. "Nah. Not tired like that. Just tired of… everything. All the stupid drama that goes on around here. If there was ever a time that I thought any of it was good, that time has _passed_."

"Something else happen? Besides all the mess we already have to deal with."

Akane let out a ragged sigh. "Ryoga is P-Chan."

"Your pig? What do you mean he _is?_" Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Wait. Ryoga's cursed?"

"Yes. And he's been cuddling with me every night. Burying his face right in my…" She covered her head.

Ukyo flipped both of the okonomiyaki. "Well, look at the bright side."

Akane didn't look up. "What bright side?"

"You know that guys besides Ranma are attracted to you."

"Ugh."

Ukyo shrugged, poking at the okonomiyaki for a moment before speaking. "How did Ranma react?"

"I don't even know. I was in such a blind rage, I didn't see."

"Do you think he knew?"

She looked up. "No. He wouldn't have let…" Her eyes widened and she buried her face again. "He was trying to get Ryoga away without telling me. That's why it always seemed like he was picking on him! He knew but didn't want me to know, so he tried to keep Ryoga out of my bedroom. I am such an _idiot!_ He was trying to help me and I punished him for it! I'm so _stupid!_"

Ukyo scooped the okonomiyaki onto a plate and set it in front of Akane, who looked up. Ukyo smiled. "Aw, don't feel bad," she said. "You couldn't have known. Ryoga was just being a creep. Some guys are like that." Akane nodded sadly, and Ukyo put the other on a plate for herself.

She ate a piece, then smiled again. "You know what's been going through my mind?" she asked. Akane shook her head, and she continued. "I feel like a fool," she said. "Getting mixed up in all of this by _choice_. You got dragged into it, but I _chose_ the drama. Dumb."

She ate another piece of okonomiyaki. "It occurred to me," she said, "that Ranma and his old man are leeching off of your family, contributing nothing of real importance, while I'm pulling in seventy thousand yen a day with this place. It's like showing up to fight someone and finding out they're sick and dying. I _already_ beat them."

Akane grinned, her sour mood lifting a bit. "Yeah," she replied, "_and_ we left all of the drama behind. We don't need Ranma. We're better without him." Ukyo nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Nabiki reached the street below the train station and headed for home. She loved it when Ranma met her, but he had basketball practice that night and hadn't been sure when he would be finished. Besides, she couldn't expect him around all the time; they'd never get anything done if they didn't take a little time for their own interests. And, he'd be home later anyway, and she'd have plenty of time to squeeze his muscles.<p>

She stopped in her tracks to enjoy the mental image. That was proof that Akane didn't think things through— she should've treated him better for his body alone. Of course, she'd always had a habit of ignoring all the good things he did for her. There were a million reasons she should have kept him around; reasons she never saw.

Suddenly, things didn't feel right. Ranma had been teaching her about ki and sensing things; basically a means of interpreting gut feelings. She hadn't spent much time on it at that point, but it was enough that she knew there was danger nearby. She jumped as a voice screeched behind her.

"Nabiki Tendo! Prepare to die!"

Nabiki jumped back as a ribbon snapped on the sidewalk in front of her, and looked up into the crazed eyes of Kodachi, who stood, weapon in hand. The girl cackled. "You're not even a challenge," she said with a grin. "This will be the fastest I ever ended a battle." With that, a volley of clubs flew Nabiki's way, as she dove to avoid them. Kodachi stood, triumphantly, expecting to see a battered Nabiki lying in the road. To her surprise, she saw only her clubs littering the asphalt. "Where did you go, you sneaky little…" she muttered. She heard a step and spun around, winging a hoop at Nabiki as she tried to ambush from behind.

Nabiki jumped to avoid the weapon, landing unsteadily. While Ranma could hop around effortlessly to avoid things like that, Nabiki was already out of breath from the effort. Two more clubs flew through the air in her direction, spikes popping from their sides. She dove to the ground and they sailed overhead, jamming into a wall nearby.

Nabiki looked around— she needed an edge, and quick. She remembered Ranma's explanation of the School of Indiscriminate Grappling— look for anything that could give you an edge, or exploit an opponents weaknesses, and always look for openings in the other person's defenses. Unfortunately, she wasn't left with many options against a highly-trained opponent on a city street. As she looked around quickly, though, she saw what might help.

As another club flew at her, she jumped up and rolled forward, grasping at whatever her hands could get. She jumped to her feet, a softball-sized chunk of concrete in one hand and a fistful of dirt in the other. Kodachi swung at her with a ribbon, and she jumped and rolled, throwing the handful of dirt in the girl's face. She was hoping to spectacularly blind her like what happens in the movies, but Kodachi merely stepped back, waving an arm to fan the dust away. It didn't stop the girl, but Nabiki's training was good enough that she immediately spotted that she'd created an opening, and she exploited it. Springing to her feet, she threw the piece of concrete as hard as she could. It bounced off of Kodachi's face with a sickening _crack!_ The girl slapped her hands to her face as Nabiki dove for cover behind the nearest wall.

Kodachi pulled her hands away, staring in shock at the blood on her palms. She quickly grabbed her compact and opened it, scowling at her reflection, where the makeshift weapon had managed to split both of her lips. She slammed the compact down, shattering it on the street. "You drew blood, you harlot!" she shrieked. "No one gets a hit like that on Kodachi Kuno and survives!" She spun around, looking for her opponent, but Nabiki was nowhere to be seen.

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Nabiki suddenly appeared from behind a wall, leaping over it and jumping onto Kodachi's back, wrapping an arm around her throat to choke her. Kodachi spun around, trying and failing to get a hit on the girl. She growled as Nabiki squeezed tighter. With a shove, she slammed Nabiki back-first against the wall she'd come from. Nabiki gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs.

Kodachi stepped forward and tried to slam her against the wall again, but Nabiki put a foot up, pushing back just hard enough to avoid a hard blow. By then, however, her grip on Kodachi was starting to take its toll, and stars started to fill the girl's vision. She switched from trying to throw Nabiki off to desperately clawing at the girl's arm, doing anything she could to get enough air to avoid passing out. Already, Nabiki could feel her faltering, and she tightened her grip even more, squeezing with everything she had. Kodachi took a step, and everything went black. She tumbled forward and landed face-down, with Nabiki landing roughly on top of her.

Nabiki kept her grip for a moment, making sure that Kodachi wasn't getting up right away. Finally, she stood, gasping for air. Her sides ached from being crushed against the wall; she was certain it would hurt less to be hit by a bus. She looked down at Kodachi, who lay prone on the street. She drew her foot back and gave the girl a swift kick to the chin. "Bitch," she mumbled, before turning and hurrying away. She didn't want to be around when Kodachi woke up.

A few minutes later, Nabiki stepped through the door of the house. She slid it shut and leaned against it, catching her breath. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, her whole body was really starting to throb. It was probably from being slammed against the wall, though the rolling and diving certainly took their own toll.

Despite the pain, though, she felt incredibly accomplished. She'd won her first real fight. Granted, it was mostly due to luck and her opponent underestimating her, but a win was a win. She kicked her shoes off and donned a pair of slippers.

Kasumi came around the corner. "Welcome home Na— Nabiki! What happened to you?"

She heard footsteps as someone came running down the hallway full-tilt. It was Ranma. He stopped dead as he saw her— her clothes ruffled, a seam split on her shirt, her hair tousled, and smudges of dirt covered her face and arms. His expression darkened. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice a growl.

Nabiki waved a hand dismissively, then squeaked in pain as it made her side ache. "Relax, Ranma," she said with a cough. "It was Kodachi Kuno. I beat her. In fact, she hardly even got a hit on me."

Ranma's expression changed to one of surprise. "You beat her? What happened?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Oh, she came at me with her gymnastics weapons. I dodged a bunch of them. Then, I thought I should fight back. I remembered what you taught me about looking for opportunities and anything that can help. There was plenty of dirt and rocks around, so I tried to throw dirt in her eyes to blind her. It didn't work, but it distracted her." She looked accomplished. "I saw an opening. Just like you taught me. I looked for an opening, saw one, and took it."

"What did you do?" Kasumi asked.

"Hit her in the face with a brick."

Ranma blinked. "Wow. Really?"

Nabiki smiled broadly. "Yep. Right smack in the mouth. Split both of her lips. And while she was reeling, I ran around behind her. As soon as she turned her back, I jumped on her and grabbed her around the neck. Held on until I made her pass out. That's what most of this is from." She motioned to her body. "She was trying to throw me off. The only real hit she got on me was she managed to slam me back-first against a wall." She held her fists up in triumph. "It didn't work."

Ranma deflated, relief evident on his face. "You should've ran away. You haven't had enough training to beat someone like her. She's been training for years."

Nabiki cocked an eyebrow. "I thought martial artists never ran from a fight."

"I thought you weren't a martial artist. I thought I was teaching you a few moves to protect yourself."

Nabiki shrugged. "The more I learn, the better I can do against attackers. Maybe all this exercise is getting my testosterone flowing." She turned to Kasumi. "Is anyone in the furo? I could really use a soak."

Kasumi shook her head. "It's free."

Nabiki nodded. "Time for a hot soak to get rid of the aches. And we're taking a day off from exercise tomorrow."

Ranma nodded. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you while you're in the bath. Kodachi's going to show up again for sure."

Nabiki brightened. "Ooh, I'd _love_ for some company in the bath. C'mon, get those clothes off."

Ranma blushed. "Maybe I should wait in the outer bath."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit being so shy. Besides, you have to be in the inner bath to stand guard; Kodachi could come in through the window."

Ranma nodded and followed her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kodachi stormed through the entry hall of the Kuno mansion. "That harlot!" she screeched. "That miserable streetwalker! She'll pay for this!" Tatewaki, still home from Korea, rounded the corner, attracted by the yelling. He stopped and stared. "What happened to you?" he asked.<p>

Kodachi held a hand up and rushed for the furoba attached to her bedroom, where her sink and cosmetics were. She went to work cleaning the cuts on her lips. Tatewaki watched from the doorway. "Who did this, sister?" he asked.

Kodachi dabbed at her bottom lip. "Nabiki Tendo. She's more of a fighter than I thought."

Tatewaki shrugged. "Saotome fights in a very unconventional and unsophisticated style. He's surely teaching it to her. It's no surprise that you were unable to best her."

Kodachi slammed her fist on the table. "As if _you've_ ever beaten _Ranma!_" She went back to her face. "She's insane if she thinks this is over. She'll pay dearly for this!"

"Kodachi, do you want my advice?"

"No."

"Let this go. I know that you never stop when you've yet to reach a goal, but Nabiki Tendo takes sliminess to a whole new level. She extorts people. She has connections. She can take action against you in ways you can't imagine."

"What could that hussy possibly do to me? We're the richest family in Nerima."

"That's part of it. Barely any of our assets are liquid; the rest is in stocks, bonds, trusts, and a million other things only an accountant can decipher. She can work the system better than anyone. I've no doubt that she could freeze every cent we have in an hour's time if she felt it necessary."

Kodachi, satisfied with her face-patching job, turned to face him. "Then I'll just have to make sure she doesn't survive." She headed for the door. "I shall return late. Don't wait up."

* * *

><p>Nabiki lay in the warm water with her eyes closed. Saying that the furo's effect on her aches had given her a new appreciation for it was the understatement of the century. She opened her eyes and glanced at Ranma's back, where he sat a few feet away, staring at the wall. She turned toward him.<p>

"Ranma-baby?"

"Hm?"

"Haven't I showed you my body already?"

"Well… yeah."

"And you've had your hands on me plenty."

"I guess."

"So, _why_ are you looking away?"

"I dunno. I just… I dunno."

"So turn around and face me. And sit a little closer while you're at it."

Ranma turned slowly, as Nabiki leaned back to make sure the view of her breasts was unobstructed. Ranma held his nose, fearing a nosebleed, as he sat on the floor next to the furo. She reached a hand out and ran a finger along his cheek. "You sure you don't want to get in here with me?" she asked quietly. Ranma blushed. "Well," he stammered, "I mean… we shouldn't… y'know…"

Nabiki grinned. "You're wasting your time stalling," she said. "We're going to sleep together if I have to ambush you and tie you up." She leaned out of the furo to give him a seductive kiss. "Now how about you get in here with me? Hm?"

Ranma shook his head. "Can't be distracted. Seriously. Kodachi might show up at any moment."

"We'll be ready. Now come on."

"This really isn't a good time to do something like that."

Nabiki pouted. Then, her smile turned mischievous. "Oh," she said playfully. "I guess I'll have to pull you in with your clothes on, huh?" She leaned out as if to grab hold of him, and he scooted back, chuckling. "C'mon," he said. "Quit!" They both shared a laugh, and Nabiki leaned her elbows on the side of the furo. "If not today, then—"

Suddenly, the window flew open. Ranma and Nabiki jumped to their feet as Kodachi flew in. She launched a hoop at Nabiki, who leaped from the furo to avoid it. The hoop bounced off of the wall as Nabiki rolled on the floor and grabbed a bath stool. She jumped to her feet, holding the stool in front of her.

Ranma jumped to grab hold of Kodachi. Misinterpreting his move as one of affection, she threw her arms out and latched onto him, only to have her arms knocked away. She looked at him with a pout; she was met with an angry glare. "Get out of here, Kodachi!" he growled. The girl seemed oblivious to his tone. "Ranma, darling!" she shouted, jumping at him. This time, he gave her a hard enough shove to bounce her off of the nearest wall. She stared at him, looking hurt. "Ranma," she whispered. "Why do you push me away?"

Ranma pointed at Nabiki. "_She_ is my fiancée!" he barked. "Not you!I don't want you!" Kodachi's expression changed. Angry tears sprang from her eyes. "You hate me!" she screamed. Ranma immediately went into stuttering mode, while Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You're too kind for your own good," she muttered. She looked past him to Kodachi.

"How's the lips, Kodachi?" she asked, grinning wickedly. "It's a good look for you. Gives you character. People will think you're Yakuza." Kodachi reddened in anger, as Nabiki continued. "Now," she said, "all you need to do is grow a pair of breasts, and the guys might look at you once in a while."

Anger flashed on Kodachi's face. With a shout, she lashed out with her ribbon, grabbing hold of the stool in Nabiki's hands. Nabiki held on tight, as Kodachi started to drag her across the floor. Ranma instantly snapped out of his stupor, bringing an arm down hard across Kodachi's arms, knocking her ribbon loose and sending it flying.

Kodachi spun around, then stepped toward him, putting her hands on his arms with a pleading look on her face, as though she were preparing to profess her love. He wasn't flustered this time, and he certainly wasn't happy, after watching her attack Nabiki. He grabbed her arms and, with a toss, he flipped her into the air, sending her flying into the furo. She landed on her back with a splash, sending half of the water out all over the floor, but still smacking hard against the bottom. After a moment, she jumped up, coughing up water.

Neither Ranma nor Kodachi expected what happened next: Nabiki's bath stool bounced off of the pale gymnast's head, courtesy of Nabiki, who threw it as soon as she saw an opening. Kodachi reeled for a moment, then, regaining her composure, leaped out of the furo and stood to face Nabiki, furious and dripping.

"I'm about tired of your attempts to take Ranma for your own!" she shouted, brandishing two of her spiked clubs. Nabiki seemed honestly ready to take her on, bare-handed and naked. However, Ranma leaped to intervene, grabbing Kodachi's arm and spinning her around. In the process, the club in her hand was knocked loose, flying a few feet to hit the shower handle.

"Ah!"

Ranma was hit square in the back by the cold blast. Kodachi had turned just in time to see the transition take place in its entirety. Ranma, now a girl, reached back in irritation to turn the water off. She looked at the stricken Kodachi. "So now you know," she said. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, wringing the water out of it.

Kodachi pointed shakily. "What… what did you do with my Ranma?"

Ranma stopped, her irritation peaking. She threw the shirt aside, yanking off her undershirt to bare her breasts. Reaching back, she grabbed the shower and turned on the hot tap. With a douse, Ranma was back to being a man. He gave Kodachi a split-second angry glare, before flipping the water to cold and splashing himself one more time. Kodachi stared in shock at the breasts that rose on the now-female Ranma's chest.

"What… what _are_ you?!"

Ranma hung the shower up. "A freak. A mutant. A monster. _Whatever_ is bad enough for you not to want to date me! Got it?!"

Kodachi spun to look at Nabiki, who put her hands on her hips. "Don't look at _me,_" she said. "Don't want you getting jealous of what you see." Kodachi looked back and forth, surveying both of them. "Who _are_ you people?" she said, her voice strained. After another glance, she turned and leaped out the open window, running away into the night.

Ranma and Nabiki both slumped to the floor. They looked at eachother, both relieved. After a moment, Nabiki crawled to the half-empty furo, grabbing a handful of water and tossing it on Ranma. With a splash, he was a man again. She slid across the floor, climbing into his lap.

"Now, you're half naked," she purred. Ranma held his hands up, accidentally grabbing her breasts before pulling his hands back. "She might still come back," he said. Nabiki pouted and shifted to straddle him, but then recoiled in pain and jumped off. She looked at him sheepishly. "Maybe I'd better heal before I do that," she said meekly. Ranma chuckled. "If you fight enough," he said, "you get used to the aches."

* * *

><p>Kodachi jumped in through her window. Inside, her brother lay asleep on the floor. The sound of her landing roused him from his sleep, and he jumped to his feet. "Kodachi!" he shouted, "what happened?" Kodachi held a hand up, and Tatewaki was startled by her drained expression. "Not a word until I get out of this wet leotard, brother dear," she said softly. "And once I do, we need to have a <em>long<em> talk. I have some very interesting news about your pigtailed goddess…"

xxxxxxxxxx

A week passed in relative calm. Nabiki had gone back to training after a day off, and was mostly back in fighting form, albeit still soon enough in her training that there was little expectation of her beating anybody. Still, Nabiki remained proud of herself for beating her last opponent (and scoring another hit on her later), and Ranma was rather impressed with her resilience. She was quickly displaying the very quality that Akane had always lacked— the ability to take her time. Rather than stomping into everything with zeal ahead of ability, she analyzed what was in front of her, learning and practicing what was taught to her. It made perfect sense that she was always good at business.

This particular day, they were headed to the market to get supplies for dinner. They'd reached the point in their relationship where they enjoyed any opportunity to do something together, no matter how menial the task. A form of practicing for adult life. Besides, there hadn't any more excitement, and there hadn't been any more arguments with Akane, so they were finally getting a chance to be a normal couple, without the distractions that seemed to follow Ranma everywhere he went.

They walked down the road by the canal, holding hands. Nabiki gave his a squeeze. "I didn't really think Kodachi would stay away," she said. "That family is so nuts, I thought neither of them would believe your curse, even if they saw it with their own eyes."

"Yeah, well, with any luck she told her nutjob brother, and he believed her, and he's not going to paw at me every time I'm a girl."

Nabiki chuckled. "It's a good thing he stopped coming around for pictures after we graduated. I might lose some money. Which reminds me…" She leaned on him. "Given any thought to doing some posing for the camera? I still have my connections. We could make a mint. You wouldn't have to see the guys looking."

"Still thinking about it."

"All right. All right. I'll just keep my fingers crossed."

Ranma smirked. "They'd pay more for girl-on-girl, wouldn't they?"

Nabiki laughed. "You hentai! Actually, for the money that would make, I'd seriously consider it."

They were startled by a splash of cold water, which came out of nowhere to hit Ranma directly in the face. He stopped dead, sputtering as he changed forms. Now a girl, she looked for the source of the water, immediately spying the Kuno siblings, a garden hose in Tatewaki's hand. Without any other warning, he pulled out a steaming tea kettle, yanking the top off and tossing its contents on Ranma.

"Ow! Hot!"

Ranma's voice changed mid-word, as he became a boy again. It only lasted for a moment, before another cold blast turned him back to a girl. Tatewaki dropped the garden hose. "Saotome," he said, his voice a growl. "You sick fiend. You sorcerer. You gave yourself this form to trick me, didn't you? You were trying to tear me away from Akane Tendo, weren't you? This was all a plan to get her for yourself!"

Ranma slapped a palm to her face. "Nah, Einstein," she replied. "I didn't care about Akane. I did it all just to make you look like a moron. I'm a sadist like that." Nabiki burst into laughter, but Tatewaki was far from amused. He pulled his bokken and leaped for Ranma, swinging for her neck. "I'll cut your red head off and put it on a pole in my yard!" he screamed. While Kuno was easy enough to beat on any normal day, his fury was enough that he was making mistakes left and right, and a single kick from Ranma sent him flying, slamming into his sister and sending them both flying to the ground.

Ranma smirked, while Kuno pulled himself to his feet. "I won't be beaten by you, you cross-dressing freak!" he cried out, running for Ranma again. He sliced down with his bokken, and Ranma grabbed it, holding him off. "Are you stupid?" she asked. "I broke up with Akane! You can have her!" With that, she pulled hard on the weapon, sending Kuno flying over her head and landing headfirst in the street.

Kuno struggled to his feet and attacked a third time, noticeably slowed. With another swift kick, he flew face-first into the canal. Ranma laughed as he dragged himself to shore, flopping over on the ground. She smiled at Nabiki. "To the market, then?" she asked. Nabiki nodded. They started walking again, passing Kodachi as she was picking herself up. Nabiki nuzzled Ranma's neck, her status as a girl notwithstanding, earning a look of disgust from Kodachi.

"Oh, by the way," Nabiki said, "did you have anything planned for after dinner?"

"I'll probably get a bath right away to change back. Why?"

"That'll work out fine. I wanted to talk about something. After your bath, come straight to my room, okay?"

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Just come on up."

"All right, I will." They headed off for the market.

* * *

><p>Ranma knocked on the door to Nabiki's room. "Nabiki?" he said. He heard a sound from behind the door. "Come in," she replied. He opened the door and stepped in, immediately confused when she was nowhere to be found. "Nabiki?" he said. "Where are you?" Suddenly, the door shut. Ranma jumped, turning to see Nabiki standing by it.<p>

Completely naked.

Ranma's jaw dropped. "Oh, uh… wow," he said, his mind unable to come up with anything else. She walked up to him, running her hands long his arms as she leaned in to kiss him seductively on the neck. "Ranma?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "Hm?"

"I want you."

She gave him a shove, pushing him onto her bed, and climbed on top of him. Her eyes have-closed from her extreme arousal, she reached down and slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt, taking her time with each one. Reaching the last one, she laid the shirt open, kissing the part of his chest that was left exposed from his undershirt. She looked up at him. "What do you say we stop settling for a feel?" she said, her voice soft. "It's been a couple of months, and it's about time you got over being shy around me." Ranma gulped, beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead.

"Take your shirt off."

He nodded and sat up, shrugging his shirt off. His arms were barely free before she had his undershirt up. He instinctively raised his arms, and she yanked it off, tossing it on the floor. She pushed him down again, laying on top of him and making a point to push her chest against his. The sensation of her bare breasts on his chest was probably the best thing he'd ever felt. He let out an involuntary groan.

She leaned close, gave him a kiss, then stared into his eyes. "You ready for this?" she whispered. Taking a breath, he nodded. She put her lips to his again, reaching a hand down to tug the drawstring on his pants.

* * *

><p>Akane sat at her desk, reaching for one of her romance novels. The guys in her life may have been idiots, but in the world of fiction, all was well. Besides, reading about these fictional guys helped her avoid an ill-thought-out crush on someone that could drive her to act in a way she'd regret. The last thing she needed to do was to come one to Kuno, or forgive Ryoga.<p>

She moved to sit on the floor, flipping the book open to where it was bookmarked. Only a few words into it, she was startled by a thump form the wall. She looked up, staring at the wall that her room shared with Nabiki's. There was another sound, one that she couldn't quite describe. It sounded like a bed creaking.

She stood, kneeling next to the wall and putting her ear to it. Her jaw dropped at what she heard.

"Mmm… Ranma… oh, Kami…" A grunt in a male voice that was all too familiar. "Oh, Kami, Ranma… oh, just like that… is it good for you, Ranma?" "Yeah… " "Mmm… Ranma… baby… oh, don't stop. That's perfect. Kami…"

Akane scurried away from the wall, not stopping until she smacked back-first against her bed. They were… _sleeping_ together? He'd called her uncute for the better part of two years, and now he was in bed with Nabiki after a month and a half? She squeezed her hands into fists, tears starting to come to her eyes. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, too mad to even smash something like she normally would.

She stood, hurrying out the door and down the hallway as the tears started to flow. She needed to be somewhere else. Anywhere.

Hurrying through the front door, she broke into a run, making a beeline toward Uuchan's. At that moment, Ukyo was the only friend that would truly understand. It was only a minute before she arrived. Seeing that the dining room was dark, she raced around the back, pounding on the door.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing Ukyo. She looked at Akane, concern in her eyes. "Akane," she said, "what's the matter?"

"I heard them… in bed!" She broke down into sobs. Ukyo was shaken by Akane's words, but being the calmer of the two, she took Akane's arm. "C'mon, Akane," she said. "Come sit down." She led Akane upstairs to her apartment.

The apartment was a single room, there being no need for a kitchen. Ukyo's futon was put away, leaving a western style couch and a television. Ukyo led Akane to sit, while she went over to the TV. "Let's watch a movie," she said. "I've got the perfect one to make you feel better. It's about two women who shake off the men in their lives. And one of them shoots a guy. It's a dubbed American movie." Locating her copy of _Thelma & Louise_, she put the tape in, rushing back to sit by Akane, who was starting to calm down.

"So," she said. "The two of them are… real, huh? Not holding back."

Akane nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "You know what the worst part is? He called me uncute, unsexy, all of these insults about my looks. Never once acted the slightest bit attracted to be. You know how many times he complimented my appearance? Three. Once, right after he got here and I was upset, and the time my hair got cut, and when he saw me in my…" A sob escaped her throat. "…wedding dress." She covered her face as more tears flowed.

Ukyo nodded sadly. "He didn't talk too much about those kinds of things, but still… he never made any kind of move with me, and he got with Nabiki so quick, you know? I guess… it really makes you feel rejected, huh?"

Akane sat back. "At least you got to hear him call you cute. Remember? When you first got here?"

"Yeah, well… I really think he was trying to make me feel better. I don't think he meant it like that. I mean, he never made a move, right? If he thought I was cute, he would've tried something. I threw myself at him and didn't get so much as a second look."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Besides… you know you're good looking. I've heard the stories of how you used to get mobbed. Did you ever see the guys coming after _me_ like that?"

Akane shrugged. "I always figured it was because the guys at Furinkan linked you to Ranma from the start. Didn't you ever get guys after you at your old school?"

"I was in disguise at an all-boys school, remember? The only person who ever figured out I was a girl was Tsubasa, and he was _way_ too crazy."

Akane chuckled, her mood starting to lighten. "Did you like it, going to an all-boys school? You sure had plenty to pick from, huh?"

Ukyo frowned. "Nope. I was afraid of giving away that I was a girl. If word got back to a teacher…"

"Yeah, I guess that would've ruined everything. So, the guys just never got to fawn after women, then? Must have been weird not having a bunch of guys chasing the girls."

"Oh, no. There was plenty of that. There was an all-girls school on the other side of town. People would have makeout parties, getting word between the schools so that boys and girls showed up. There was more going on than at Furinkn where we're all mixed. I think everybody felt repressed."

Akane laughed. "I used to wish I'd been sent to an all-girls school so that I wouldn't have guys chasing me. Turns out there's no difference!"

Ukyo shrugged. "Yeah, well… you didn't have to go to the parties, if you didn't want to. But you'd sure get questions if you didn't, especially if you were a guy. People started to wonder."

Akane nodded. "Must have made things tough for you, having to deal with that."

"Well… I got tired of the questions real quick. I started going to the parties after a few months."

Akane blinked, confused. "Wait… if they didn't know you were a girl… what, did you go and not get recognized? That wouldn't keep them from asking questions…"

Ukyo shook her head. "No, I had guys' clothes besides my school uniform. They still thought Ukyo the boy was there."

"Didn't anyone get suspicious when you weren't messing around with your fair share of girls?"

Ukyo was silent. Akane's eyes widened.

"Wait… You're not saying you made out with girls? How far did you go?"

"Never took any clothes off. They'd have found out I was a girl if I had. I was thirteen, fourteen… I had breasts to tape up by then."

"Well, it's all right, though… it's not like you would've wanted to, right? You're just that good at acting."

Ukyo was silent again. Her face started to turn crimson.

"Right?"

"No, I… I enjoyed it. All of it."

Akane's jaw dropped. "You're a lesbian?!"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Akane… do you think I was faking it that good with Ranchan? No. I'm…" She looked down. "I'm bisexual. I like boys _and_ girls. I don't know if I was born that way or if it was from being treated like a boy when I was little, but… well, as long as I've been attracted to boys, I've been attracted to other girls, too."

Akane sat, motionless, trying to process what she'd just learned. Ukyo looked at her uncertainly. "Does it bother you?" she asked. After a second, Akane shook her head. "No, no" she replied. "I'm just surprised. I never had any idea." She thought for a moment. "I guess I should've seen it. I mean, the only time you've ever acted really girly was when you thought it would help you get Ranma."

Ukyo chuckled. "Silly me," she said. "Thinking that it would help to be more girly. All that time he just wasn't interested at all." Her face fell. "We didn't deserve this, you know. We were both unsuspecting pawns in other people's schemes. It's our fathers and Ranma's father that are at fault."

"Especially Ranma's. He's the idiot that engaged him to more than one girl."

Ukyo laughed. She gave Akane a lighthearted smile. "So… having never experienced being totally straight… I'm curious. Does a straight girl ever fantasize about being with other girls?"

Akane's eyes widened. "Me?! No, never! I mean… when Ranma was a girl, there were some feelings, but it wasn't sexual or anything. It was the emotional feelings. They carried over."

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah. There's something about him… when he's a girl, you can still really tell that it's him, you know?"

"I think it's his eyes."

Ukyo nodded.

Akane looked at her uncertainly. "So, if you're attracted to girls… do you think Ranma was right about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"My looks. Do you think I'm… y'know… pretty? Sexy?"

Ukyo grinned shyly. "I hope it doesn't creep you out to hear this, but I thought about you a _lot_ after I met you."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean… you're plenty cute, and feminine, but you also have a powerful streak that most girls don't have. Not really _manly_, but… I dunno. Something about how much muscle you have and how well you fight. Very attractive qualities."

"I'm glad _somebody_ liked it."

Ukyo chuckled. "In fact… can I tell you a huge secret?"

"After all that? Not much point in hiding anything, is there?"

She nodded. "I guess not. When I would chase Ranma around trying to get him, I wasn't really picturing a future with Ranma. Just Ranma. I used to imagine what it would be like… with all three of us, you know? I used to imagine you and I could team up to beat the other girls, and the three of us could live happily ever after. I knew we'd look crazy to society. I guess I never really expected it to happen for real, just imagining."

Akane's eyes were like saucers. "Oh, wow… wow…"

"Does _that_ freak you out?"

"No, I'm… kinda flattered, actually."

Ukyo stared at the TV for a second. Her skin started to tingle. "Akane?"

"Hm?"

"You still feel lonely? I mean, after everything that happened?"

Akane thought for a moment. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Me, too." She took a breath. Turning, she took Akane's chin in her hand. Akane stared, shocked, as she leaned forward, putting her lips to the other girl's and giving her a slow kiss. Akane was surprised, but she still managed to return the kiss. Even though it was another girl, it was still nice to feel lips on hers. Ukyo pulled back, red as a beet, while Akane sat, still in shock.

"Ukyo?" she said softly. She stood. "I… I should go!" She went to take a step, but Ukyo jumped up, putting a hand on her arm. "Wait," she said. "Please, Akane. Don't go. I won't do it again. Just, please, stay." After a moment, Akane nodded, sitting back down. Ukyo sat, mortified. "I," she said, "I'm sorry, Akane."

Akane turned to look at her. "Don't be sorry," she replied. "Really. You just surprised me is all." She looked to the TV. "This _is_ a pretty good movie, huh?" Ukyo smiled, glad to have a change of subject. "Yeah," she replied. "It's perfect."

Akane didn't say anything else. She sat, trying to think of a way to express what she was feeling, why she wanted to run away. It wasn't that she was angry, or upset, or disgusted. It was that she was embarrassed.

Embarrassed to admit she liked it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Griffenvamp, you read my mind about Ukyo and Akane. I'd planned that from the start. And I was just kidding about that last part. Thelma & Louise isn't remotely a good movie._ (^_^)


	6. Whatever you're comfortable with

_A/N: A reminder— quotes ``like this`` are spoken Chinese._

* * *

><p><em>Thump!<em>

Soun glanced casually out the door from where he sat in the washitsu, but couldn't see the battle raging on. He turned back to his newspaper.

_Bam!_ The house shook.

Genma, in panda form, waddled in and sat at the table. Soun glanced up. "Morning, Saotome," he said, then stopped, dropping the paper to the table. "Wait a minute," he said. "If you're in here, who's…"

_Thump!_ "Yeaaaah! Whooooooa!" Nabiki rocketed into view like a meteor, landed flat on her back, bounced, flipped backwards, landed on her feet, flailed her arms, and fell backwards onto her butt. Ranma was instantly by her, concerned, as she pushed him away. "I'm fine," she said, standing with some effort. She gave him a sheepish grin. "I guess I'm not good enough to parkour off the side of the house, huh?" she asked.

They both noticed their fathers staring from inside the house. Nabiki waved. "Good morning, daddy," she said. "Ranma's training me."

Soun stared, unmoving. Akane walked into the room, fresh off of her morning jog. She looked at Ranma and Nabiki. "Neesan," she said, "did I just see you jump out of a tree?"

Nabiki beamed. "Yep," she replied, "Ranma's helping me look for ways to move. Spotting places to step and jump."

Soun nodded approvingly, looking back to his newspaper. "Always good to learn to use your surroundings. Nabiki and Kasumi never really got that far in training. Neither were interested when they were younger."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd better try to show her a little," Ranma replied. "I remembered when she fell from the balcony after Akane broke it, back when she pretended to be my…" He trailed off and snapped his mouth shut, as Akane's mood visibly went from confused to dark. He looked away. He hadn't meant to bring up a rough spot from an old relationship.

Nabiki broke the tension. "It's like everything else I'm learning. Starts kinda easy, then gets harder and harder to get better as you go along."

"That's the nature of martial arts," Soun said.

"Worst part's actually been getting used to getting up early. I don't get why we can't practice this after dinner."

"Because you're full of food," Ranma explained.

"Yeah, I guess."

Akane glared. "Funny," she said, her voice dangerously quiet. "I thought you two were just working on the basics."

"We are," Nabiki answered. "Ranma doesn't want me fighting back, so this is supposed to help me get away. It's toughening me up, too."

Ranma chuckled. "Yeah, hitting the ground like a crashing plane will do that."

Akane rolled her eyes and walked away. She had planning to do, anyway. Nabiki sat on the engawa. "We done now, sweetie?" she said in her most saccharine tone. "After breakfast, you're supposed to study with me for your entrance exams, remember?" He nodded, a bit of dread visible on his face. Studying was _not_ something that he was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>The three Chinese residents of Nerima sat around the fire at their encampment. Mousse was grumpy, and the reason couldn't have been more obvious— he was being enlisted to help Shampoo get another man. It had been bad enough helping in that way when he still regarded Shampoo through starry, naïve eyes; now, he was question why he still wanted her at all, and that made him <em>really<em> wonder he was helping her find someone else.

Over the past few days, he'd been trying to answer that question. The answer used to be simple— do whatever Shampoo asked, because he loved her. But… every time he told himself that he loved her, it seemed false. It was like he was trying to convince himself, and failing. But what else was there? Some sort of loyalty to the Joketsuzoku as a whole? What the hell did he care? Men were second-class citizens to Amazon women. And the village… they lived in decent wood houses, but unlike Japan, there were no telephones, no electricity, not even running water. You got your water from a well with a bucket; you kept warm by carrying wood and building a fire on a hearth. And he actively working to return to that lifestyle? Was he crazy?!

He hung his head. 'I must been crazy,' he thought. 'It's the only logical explanation.'

Cologne peered at the two youngsters in front of her. ``Do you think you can handle this alright?``

Shampoo gave Mousse a sideways glance. ``_I_ can. I'm not sure about shit-for-brains over here.``

If looks could kill, he would've ended his Shampoo problem right then and there.

Cologne also gave the girl a sharp look. ``_You're_ the one I'm worried about, Xian-Pu. I can take care of this. You two are backup. You're there to make sure that the two of them don't run in the opposite direction. No going rogue, Xian-Pu. You lose your mind and attack, and the whole plan is blown. Got it?``

Shampoo nodded sadly.

``Good. We don't have a big window for this. We have to catch them together or we won't have a prayer of making this work. If we catch just the girl, son-in-law will likely tear us all to shreds. If we only catch son-in-law, the girl will have all of the ports and air bases on high alert before we even have a chance to leave. There's going to be a lot of time spent waiting and watching. Don't get restless.``

``Is Nabiki Tendo really that much of a threat?`` Shampoo asked.

``I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out the hard way. I'm getting tired of this country. I want to get this business over with and get back to China. I have no plans to grow old here.``

``You grew old fifty years ago,`` Mousse muttered. Cologne whacked him on the head with her staff.

``You two make some lunch. We still have a few hours of waiting. Eat, then get prepared. This isn't an operation to be taken lightly; we have to move a lot faster than these Japanese have ever made us move before.``

* * *

><p>The school day came and went, and after a couple of hours, nightfall arrived. Akane sat at the desk in her room as the last of the sun disappeared behind the buildings in her neighborhood. She let out a shaky breath. 'Nervous' didn't even begin to describe what she was feelings about what she was about to do. She knew she was doing the right thing, and she knew that she wanted to do it, but that didn't do much to settle her.<p>

She stood and turned toward her closet. It was time to start getting ready.

* * *

><p>Ukyo took the noren down from the doorway of the restaurant, and hit a couple of light switches to turn off the lights and sign outside. There were still a few customers inside, but it was closing time, meaning that anyone who hadn't come yet had to wait for another day.<p>

She padded back to the grill and stood at the grill pensively. Akane hadn't come around all weekend, though she seemed perfectly nice at school. It wasn't just that she was cordial, like she was trying to keep away; they were very friendly with eachother. Everything seemed normal— except that she never saw her friend after the end of the school day.

Maybe Akane didn't want to see her outside of school anymore…

She shook her head. She was thinking too much. After everything that had happened in her life, and the years she spent training to confront Ranma, she couldn't beat herself up for going for it. She couldn't hope for a good life if she played it safe all the time. She'd never lived like that before, and she wasn't about to start now.

The last customers stood from their table. She gave them a wave as the headed out the door. As they did, they passed someone entering. She was about to tell them that she was closing, until she caught sight of who it was— the very person that had been on her mind, Akane. And she was there in the flesh, quite literally, her legs extending from a rather short pair of shorts, way shorter than most people would wear at that time of year. It was cold enough that she was wearing a coat— she must have been showing herself on purpose, right?

Ukyo blinked. "Hey, Akane."

Akane gave her a shy smile. "Hey, Uuchan. I finished studying for the exams and thought you might want to hang out."

Ukyo blushed. "Uh, sure, I'd _love_ to." She winced inwardly at sounding too eager. "Just let me close up. I'm so glad I don't have entrance exams to worry about."

"Yeah, you're way too successful to have to worry about college," Akane said. Ukyo's blush deepened at the compliment.

For the next few minutes, the two girls put the chairs on the table. Ukyo was more than a little distracted by Akane's appearance, especially after Akane removed her coat, revealing a tank top that wasn't much more modest than her shorts. She looked like she were dressed for the middle of summer. Finally, the closing was done, the doors were locked, and they headed upstairs. Akane lead the way, and Ukyo fought back a nosebleed as she followed.

They made it upstairs, and Ukyo rushed to turn the television on, though she hoped it would merely be for background noise. After all, if Akane was showing herself off, it had to mean she was happy about what happened last time. Surely she was trying to take things even further than last time. Why else would she dress like that in the winter?

Akane sat on the couch, and Ukyo turned to face her. "Give me one second," she said quickly, rushing from the room. She hurried to the furoba, passing Konatsu's room as she did. She could hear the sound of a television from inside— good. He was distracted. She made it inside the furoba, sliding the door shut and yanking her top off as fast as she could. She didn't know if anything was going to happen, but she was going to be damn sure that she was ready if it did.

Tossing her shirt and undershirt aside, she dug through the drawers in her vanity until she found the well-used item she was looking for— her scissors. In an instant, she got them under the tape around her chest, slicing through the layers with one motion. Biting her lip, she grabbed hold of the tape and ripped it off in one motion, tossing it the garbage as her skin momentarily burned from the action. Thank the Kami that she put pieces of paper over her nipples when she taped herself every morning— she might've lost one with that maneuver.

She threw her undershirt back on, yanking her shirt on and tying the sash as she headed back to her living room. Akane was still waiting patiently, and she settled next to her on the couch. That beautiful western-style couch… If Akane stuck around, she'd treasure it forever. If it turned out that Akane had come to rebuke her, well, it couldn't make it to the curb fast enough.

Akane's eyes flicked down as she noticed her friend's her now-unencumbered breasts. She smiled to herself, realizing she wasn't the only one letting things out.

Ukyo's heart pounded in her ears as she tried to think of her next move. After a split second of mental debate, she decided that bluntness was the best approach. "So," she said, "you're not very covered up for the weather. Didn't your legs get chapped in those shorts?"

Akane blushed a bit. "Nah. It didn't take me very long to walk here."

"Ah." They sat in silence for a moment. "It's still a lot less than you usually wear in the winter."

"Yeah, well… I figured you'd like the view."

Ukyo lit up like a Christmas tree. "So it doesn't bother you knowing that I look at you?"

"At least somebody does."

Ukyo turned serious. "Don't sell yourself short, Akane. I've heard the stories about the mobs at school. You're one of the prettiest girls in Nerima and every single guy here knows it."

"Wow… thanks."

She looked away. "So, are you… upset that I kissed you?"

Akane's blush deepened. "No, I didn't mind. Actually…" She took a breath. "I… liked it."

Ukyo's heart started pounding. "Really?"

"Yeah. Really." She nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes. "And, ah… part of the reason I came here dressed like this is… I was kinda hoping we could, y'know, do it some more."

Ukyo blinked, as Akane's words slowly filtered into her mind. She turned, and was met by the sight of Akane leaning close, eyes half-lidded. She didn't have to think twice. She put her hands on Akane's waist and pulled her close, their lips coming together.

The kissing started out slow, nervous, but after a moment, Ukyo felt Akane's breathing quicken and she took it as a sign that she didn't need to hold back. She slipped her tongue in, and Akane returned the gesture, letting out a soft moan that told Ukyo that things were going better than she could've asked for. She stopped for a moment, staring into Akane's eyes as they fluttered open, before laying back and yanking Akane down on top of her. Their lips crashed together again.

Laying down together quickly made both girls want to go a lot further than they were already, and the moans and grinding let each one know that the other felt the same way. Ukyo in particular, having done this before but not for a couple of years, was almost in desperation to feel another person's bare skin against her own. She pulled away and put her lips to Akane's neck, enjoying the loud groan that escaped the other girl. It was new territory for Akane, and she was momentarily surprised, only to lose her mind from the pleasure that shot through her from Ukyo's touch. She'd never been kissed there, after all— she couldn't have known how good it would feel when it finally happened. She jumped as one of Ukyo's hands found their way to her butt and gave her a squeeze, but she definitely didn't mind. In fact, at that moment, she felt more alive than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

Ukyo pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Whatever you're comfortable with," she said breathlessly, "I'm comfortable with. I would _love_ to get you out of your clothes. I mean… if you're okay with that." Akane's response was silent but clear— in a flash, she sat up, grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and yanked it up and off, tossing it halfway across the room. A split second later, she was back down on Ukyo, who was already tugging at the sash to her own top.

* * *

><p>Nabiki leaned on Ranma as they walked. They'd gone to the park as a means of relaxation after the two hours of studying. Ranma, usually overconfident about everything, constantly complained that he'd do bad at the tests, and didn't think he needed college, blah, blah, blah. Nabiki understood; after all, she was a bundle of nerves in the weeks before her own exams. And, while he he had a low opinion of his own academic ability, she thought the entire time that he was doing very well. If he didn't get test anxiety, he'd pass for sure.<p>

The whole thing was taking her back to her own exams, but more specifically, to the part those exams had played in getting to know Ranma. The previous year, she was buried in studying for them when she had her first talk with Ranma. Over the next few weeks, as the exam date drew nearer, having him as a friend did everything to deflate her anxiety. He wasn't doing anything conscious to accomplish that, but still… her memories of their conversations from that time warmed her heart like almost nothing else.

Then, when she got her scores back, the whole family went out to eat in celebration. Typically, meal conversation with the family was minimal, with Kasumi asking a few casual questions of Ranma and Akane to get them to speak. This time, she and Ranma had a deep enough conversation that they nearly forgot about the others at the table. It was wonderful to be able to talk so freely to someone. Akane seemed a little miffed, but considering that she'd argued with Ranma earlier in the day, it was a bit understandable. Looking back on it, it should've been obvious to everyone where the real connection was, but people settle in their norms, and Ranma and Akane being the dysfunctional fiancés was just accepted as the status quo.

Ranma grabbed her by the arm and stopped her, just as an amused cackle drifted to their ears. Cologne hopped down from above, and the sounds of two more sets of feet announced Shampoo and Mousse landing behind them. Cologne grinned at them. "Nabiki Tendo," she said. "You've proven to be much more of an irritations than I would have anticipated. I dare say, you put up more of a fight than your sister." She chuckled. "I suppose I should concede that your style has some advantages over physical battles."

Ranma glared at her. "What do you want, old ghoul?" he asked warily.

"Why, you of course, son-in-law. The only reason I've ever been to Japan was to take you back to Nyucheizu and marry you to Shampoo, in accordance with Amazon law. But you've pushed my hand. I can't swoop in and take you, because your new choice of Tendos will have half of the JDF on me before I can even reach the coast. So, we're going to have to deal with you both at the same time. Don't worry, Miss Tendo, by the time you wake up, we'll be in China."

Nabiki reached up and wrapped her fingers around something that hung from her neck. The amusement was apparent on Cologne's face, as she studied the small black box in the girl's hand. "A charm of some sort?" she asked. "Am I really to assume that you think some trinket will help you? Why, you've never been one to buy into oddities; I doubt you'd even believe in Jusenkyo curses if you hadn't seen one with your own eyes."

Nabiki scowled, tightened her grip, ripped the object from its chain, and threw it to the ground. Cologne had been thinking along the lines of magical and cursed objects, like she saw in China. It hadn't occurred to her to think more Japanese, where electronics prevailed. Ergo, she failed to recognize an object that was far more common before cell phones— the personal alarm.

"_Screeeeeeeee!"_

The small black box let out an ear-piercing squeal. The three Amazons looked around, and Cologne didn't like what she saw. At least a dozen pedestrians stopped and stared. As she looked up, she saw more than one head poke out of upstairs windows, then dart back inside. She cursed to herself. Calls were being placed to the police for sure.

``We don't have much time!`` she barked in Chinese, and took a step toward Nabiki. The Tendo sister, however, remembered her training. She needed to improvise, and an idea instantly popped into her head.

"Ladybug!" she yelled, collapsing onto her back, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins. The other teenagers present stared in confusion, but Cologne recognized what she'd done— she'd blocked her pressure points. Sure, Cologne could pry her arms away, but it would take a few extra seconds, seconds that she didn't have. As if to hammer the point home, the sound of a siren roared from down the street. She looked over her shoulder to see two police cars, lights blazing, race around the corner and barrel toward them.

``Damn it!`` she hissed. ``Run!`` She sprinted away, with Shampoo and Mousse in tow. Shampoo struggled to catch her great-grandmother. ``Great-grandmother!`` she shouted. ``Why are we running? We can take a few police!``

``Police travel in packs!`` Cologne shouted back. ``If we knocked one down, another would call for backup! Hell, they'd probably send backup if a cop so much as didn't answer the radio! We could dodge a bullet. We could dodge a few of them. No person can dodge two dozen! Pick your battles!``

They darted between buildings and took to the roofs, heading back towards their encampment.

* * *

><p>Above Uuchan's Okonomiyaki, the futon in Ukyo's bedroom was being used in a way it hadn't been used since the place had become occupied, with two naked girls catching their breath after doing things that were equally new to them. Akane lay against Ukyo, tossing an arm over her chest and snuggling against her neck.<p>

Ukyo chuckled. "So," she said, "did any of that feel weird at all, or… do you like being this close to another girl?" Akane moved her hand to cup Ukyo's breast, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I _do_ like girls," she answered. "Some of the guys I turned down used to make jokes about me being a lesbian… I never really let the idea of being with another girl enter my mind. And the huge crowds and then the engagement just kind of turned me off to liking _anybody_." She withdrew her hand and thought for a moment. "I'm no a lesbian, though," she said frankly. "I still like looking at guys, too."

Ukyo stared ahead for a moment, before a wry smile crossed her face. "Ranma was as good a pick for you as he was for me," she said with a chuckle.

Akane giggled. "Your three-way idea would've been perfect."

It was quiet for a moment. Ukyo turned to face her. "What do you think will happen with his other two fiancées?" she asked.

Akane shook her head. "I've thought about that. I don't think Nabiki knew what she was getting into. And now he's trying to train her to be a martial artist, and she's barely been exposed to it. I guess she fought off Kodachi, but it sounds like she got lucky. And Kodachi was never that big of a threat to start with. It's Shampoo that she has to watch out for."

"Are you worried?"

"I don't know if I should worry about her or hate her. This is all such a mess."

"And now two of Ranma's former fiancées are in bed together. We're not exactly making things any clearer."

Akane laughed and snuggled against her again.

* * *

><p>Shampoo was in a full rage, throwing whatever she could get her hands on as hard as she could throw it. ``That whore!`` she screeched, sending a tree limb soaring. ``I'll murder that Japanese bitch if it's the last thing I do! This entire country is nothing but a land of retarded jackoffs! I will be so glad when I can finally get hold of Ranma and get the <em>hell<em> out of here! _Gah!_`` She threw a rock at the nearest tree, sending birds and squirrels scattering.

Cologne chuckled. ``We'll get him soon enough, child. I underestimated the Tendo girl a bit. I knew of her connections; I didn't realize how well she could plan around them.``

``Ya think?!``

Cologne gave her a harsh look, and she stopped, looking sheepish. Cologne continued. ``I always thought a lot of her game was sheer bluffing. I was wrong. She's got the police at the ready, and no doubt they're on high alert for three dangerous undocumented Chinese immigrants. We're going to have to be less proud and more sneaky. Something at night. But… I'm sure she knows her way around hidden alarms. We're going to have to observe a great deal, and plan very carefully.`` She scowled. ``I liked things a lot better when he was screwing the other one.``

Shampoo's eyes widened. ``Great grandmother! You don't really think he…``

``Figuratively speaking. Though if you're hoping for a virgin, I bet you'll be disappointed. He had a handful of her ass when I first spotted them walking. When you see people touching like that, it almost always means they're bumping uglies.``

She hopped away. Shampoo glanced at Mousse, and smacked him on the back of the head. ``And where were _you_ during all of this? Your art is supposed to be hidden weapons! You could've tied them both up in half a second!``

``Not Ranma. He's never had trouble dodging me.``

She rolled her eyes. ``Then tie up the whore so that he has to rescue her. You know that! It's exactly what you did to the other Tendo when you first got here!``

``Yeah, whatever. I'll try it next time.``

She glared at him. ``Don't use that tone with me, Mu-Tsu. _You're_ the idiot that followed _me_ here. You've known for more than ten years that I will never, ever, _ever_ marry you. So if you're going to keep showing up wherever I go, you'd better plan on helping out. You're an Amazon, too.``

``Don't remind me.``

Her tone was dangerous. ``What did you say?``

``Nothing, Xian-Pu. Nothing.``

She stood in front of him. ``If I ever suspect that you're no longer loyal to the Joketsuzoku, I won't hesitate for a second to break your neck and leave you to die on the ground. Do you have enough brain cells to comprehend that?``

He frowned, spun around, and walked off in the other direction. Insulted by his turning his back to her, she gripped her chúi for a moment, before calming herself. She needed all the help she could get; she had to try to string him along until they could get out of Japan. She briefly considered coming on to him in some form, then shuddered at the thought. It didn't need to go _that_ far.


	7. Grandbabies

_A/N: ZOMG Jeremy got off his fat ass and wrote another chapter! I know, I know. I'm a lazy son of a mother._

_Text quoted ``like this`` is spoken Chinese._

* * *

><p>Nabiki shifted, her demeanor uncharacteristically nervous as Ranma knocked on the door. Nerves didn't get the best of her often, and she honestly didn't know why they were getting her at that moment. She'd met Nodoka more than a year ago. Heck, the woman had lived with them for a while. Now, she felt like she was meeting the parents for the first time. And she'd just seen Genma a few hours earlier…<p>

It had been months since Nodoka's home was rebuilt and she'd moved back. While Genma technically lived there, too, he spent half of his time at the Tendo house, often spending his nights sleeping in the guest room with Ranma. Of course, these episodes usually followed a night of heavy drinking, with Ranma being the one to drag his father upstairs, so it was entirely plausible that he'd go home more if he didn't drink sake like water.

Ranma, on the other hand, had never actually moved back to the Saotome house— he and Akane weren't doing well by the the time the construction was finished, and the adults involved had agreed that keeping them under the same roof would be beneficial. It wasn't, of course. By that time, they were at that point in their failing relationship where even being in the same room caused irritation. Ranma had been thinking that getting some distance might actually help things— perhaps if they weren't around each other so often, they wouldn't spend as much time bickering.

In the end, though, his staying at the Tendo house was the best thing that could've happened. The Saotomes moved out right before the previous Christmas; in fact, they'd only been out a couple of weeks before the Christmas party. That party, in turn, was when Ranma and Nabiki first became friends. Had he been living somewhere else, he may have gone home to escape when Akane started irritating him, and their first real conversation wouldn't have happened at all.

And it was a big boost to their friendship to see each other every day. If they would have talked only once every couple of weeks, they never would have bonded enough for Nabiki to suggest taking over the engagement.

The door opened, and Genma greeted them, looking less-than-chipper. Clearly, Nodoka had put him to work before their arrival. "Boy," he said in simple greeting, before turning and walking inside. Ranma motioned for Nabiki to go in, then closed the door behind them.

They were greeted by a wave of delicious smells from Nodoka's cooking. Kasumi wasn't the only woman in Nerima that could cook, after all, and Nodoka's abilities were perfect giver her son and husband's ability to swallow entire meals whole. The Saotome matriarch was setting dinner on the table as they came in, and she gave Nabiki a warm smile. "Nabiki," she said. "Daughter." She gave her a hug, then hugged Ranma. They all sat around the table, and the men immediately started a small battle, fencing with their chopsticks to get first access to the food on the table.

"It's not every day that your son gets engaged to the sister of his former fiancée," Nodoka said sweetly, "though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'd noticed the two of you becoming friends over the past year or so. I feel a little silly— I used to hope that the two of you becoming friends would help smooth things in Ranma's engagement to Akane. It never occurred to me that you two may fall in love. But this is better. I don't have to worry that Ranma is sacrificing happiness for honor. That _did_ cross my mind a few times, especially when I had to witness their quarrels."

Genma paused his vacuum-esque eating. "And if it doesn't work out with this one," he said, gesturing toward Nabiki, "you've still got a third strike." Ranma's plate bounced off of his head.

Nabiki gave her soon to be mother-in-law a smile. "Yeah, well… I knew for a long time that Ranma was a great guy and Akane didn't see it. He grew up a while ago and she didn't. So, when he said he was leaving her, I made a move. I would've done the same thing if there wasn't any agreement between the families."

Nodoka glanced high on the wall, and for the first time, Nabiki and Ranma both noticed the family katana on a decorative mount. "I put that up there when we moved back in," she said. "I figured with all the work he was putting into the engagement, all the work he was doing to keep his father's honor, that he was certainly a man among men. The fact that he's with you, rather than running away to get away from everything, only confirms that for me."

Nabiki reached over and gave Ranma's hand a squeeze under the table. She couldn't have agreed more.

An hour later, Ranma and Nabiki were strolling into what had been Ranma's bedroom for the short time he'd lived there. It was sparsely decorated, though Nodoka had made a point to put a few childhood pictures of him on the walls. Nabiki glanced at one.

"Hey, Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"How does your mother have pictures of you from when you were a preteen? Weren't you off with your dad then?"

He leaned over to look at the picture she was looking at. "Oh, pop used to take pictures of me and mail them to her. Had to make sure she knew we weren't dead or anything. Actually, I think the reason she came to your house looking for us was because he quit sending stuff after we moved in. He must've forgot that she knew your dad's name." He poked the photo. "I remember this one. We spent about a year living at a campground, and he got this picture of me at a fair that was going on by it. That was right before we moved to where I went to middle school."

"Well that was nice of your dad, to take you to a fair…"

"Eh… he snuck us in. Their fences weren't tall enough to keep us out."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. Nothing about Genma surprised her anymore. She turned around, and spotted the futon in the middle of the room. She walked over to it and sat at the edge.

"Hey look, there's a girl in your bed. Every teenager's dream."

He chuckled and sat next to her. "Back when I lived here, I had four fiancées that I didn't really want. Well… I did miss Akane a little. We weren't fighting that bad back then. It kinda seemed like the more we were mad at each other, the better we got along. After Jusendo, that was when things just got weird."

"But then you started talking to me."

"Yeah." He fidgeted. "Nabiki, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What did you think of me at first? I know you didn't used to like me."

She thought for a moment. "You were cute. Beyond that, you used to be kinda immature. But so was I. I know you didn't like me back then. But we got a little older and matured a little, and I guess in the end, we wound up a lot more alike than when you first showed up."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She leaned on his shoulder and gave him a soft kiss on the neck. "I wouldn't mind making out right here a little. Then you can say you had a girl in your bed."

"It's not really my bed anymore…" She interrupted him by yanking him down onto the bed and crushing his lips in a kiss.

Outside in the hallway, Nodoka backed away from the door. "So manly…" she said wistfully, walking toward the stairs. "I'll have grandbabies soon for sure…"

* * *

><p>Shampoo glanced around the tree she was hiding behind, and shuddered. She was <em>not<em> enjoying the thought of what she had to do next. She was in a bind; that was certain. Nabiki Tendo was proving to be a much stronger foe that anyone would have expected, and she needed all the help she could get. At the same time, it was becoming more obvious every day that Mousse was slipping out of her control. Maybe it was having to live in the woods, maybe it had been brewing before… either way, his once uncontrollable love had slipped into some degree of dislike.

_That_ was a major problem. Aside from needing the help, Mousse knew enough about Amazon culture to sink any possible chance she had if he began cooperating with Nabiki. Much like Chiang Kai-Shek facing both the Japanese and the Maoists at the same time, she was balancing two fronts, and without taking the right steps in the right order, she faced the possibility of losing everything. She needed to get back on his good side, and in a major way.

She took a breath and prepared for the greatest acting performance of her life. Just keeping the vomit down wasn't enough; she needed to really sell it. She quietly stepped out into the open and approached Mousse, who was sitting on a rock a few yards away.

``Mu-Tsu?`` she asked quietly, doing her best to sound earnest.

He looked up, but seemed unable to tell which blur was her, as he looked around for a moment before answering thin air. ``Yes, Xian-Pu?``

He didn't seem hostile, at least. Maybe this would be easier than she'd expected. She knelt on the ground next to him, and gave him a kind look. ``I know you're not very happy with me. I can hear it when you speak. Mu-Tsu…`` She took his arm. ``I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. Things aren't the way they seem.``

She looked away dramatically. This was where she had to lay it on thick. ``I don't want this arranged marriage with Ranma any more than you do,`` she said, lying through her teeth. ``It's not Ranma's fault. It's great-grandmother's. She insists upon following Amazon law. I…`` She squeaked out a sob. ``I felt so terrible when I heard the anger in your voice. I can't stand the thought of you not loving me anymore! I want to return your love. I really do.``

Saying Mousse was shocked would be like saying Jigsaw is a tad eerie. He squinted at her. ``Really, Xian-Pu?`` he asked, the wonder evident in his voice. ``This whole time I thought you hated me… But why are we still chasing Ranma? We could just run away together!``

``No, we can't. Great-grandmother will chase us to the end of the earth. The best we can do right now is get Ranma, get back to Nyuchiezu, and figure something out there. We won't have the Japanese government breathing down our necks.`` She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. ``Help me get out of this place, Mu-Tsu,`` she whispered. ``I want to go back to Nyuchiezu.``

He lit up like a Christmas Tree. ``Oh, Xian-Pu!`` he cried, wrapping her in a bone-crushing bear hug. It was exactly the reaction she'd expected, but it wasn't enough. Once the stupor wore off, there was a chance he'd start to question her sincerity. She had one last step to go, and it was what she was dreading. She looked up into his face. 'Amazon women never back down from a challenge,' she thought to herself. Facing him, she put her arms around his neck and her lips to his.

He stiffened in shock at the kiss, and Shampoo had an instant change of heart. She was expecting it to be gross, but it wasn't— it actually felt really nice. It made her wish she'd got her lips on Ranma more; he was way better-looking. Still, she didn't spend a lot of time pressed close to another person, and the contact with Mousse was starting to affect her in a way that only dirty thoughts affected her on a typical day. His body felt nice pressed against hers, the feeling of lips on hers was intoxicating… he even managed to smell nice despite their dirty living conditions.

She slipped her tongue into the kiss and shoved her body harder against his. Now that she was actually feeling the touch of a man, she wanted to get something out of it. But… she knew Mousse wasn't the one she wanted. She was enjoying him in the moment, but her true love was out in Nerima. She broke the kiss and blushed— in all her preparation for a disgust that never came, she never thought that she'd end up taking things so far.

She gave him a smile. ``Great-grandmother might be around,`` she said. ``We should go easy on that stuff. But maybe we can spend some time together later.`` She made a kissy face at him and walked away, smirking at his unbelievable level of gullibility. Enjoyable or not, her purpose had been to make nice with him, and it had worked like a charm. He sat motionless for a second, a dumb smile adorning his face, before flopping over backwards in a dead faint.

Turning a corner, Shampoo was met by the eyes of her great-grandmother, who stood on her staff to match Shampoo's height. ``Did somebody forget she's engaged?`` the old woman asked in a deceptively calm tone.

``Relax, great-grandmother. I'm trying to keep him from defecting to the other side. He's right on the edge. Had to remind him that he's supposed to be in love with me.``

``Mmhmm. That looked like a little more tongue than was necessary for your stated purpose.``

She blushed. ``Yeah, well… I don't kiss a lot and it started feeling really nice.``

``Xian-Pu!``

``Hey, I'm not married yet! Besides…`` She glanced back in Mousse's direction. ``Maybe I'll want a concubine in case lying with Ranma gets boring.``

``Worry about getting married first. Concubines are for women who have their lives settled. And don't forget that marrying an outsider is a rare privilege. You're the _last_ person who should be thinking about extra men!``

``I know, I know.`` She grinned. ``Ranma had better come around soon, though. If Mu-Tsu puts his hands on me, I don't know if I'll be able to resist…``

Cologne's staff connected with her head.

``Ow!`` she yelled, rubbing the bump. ``It was a joke! I know that I have to stay a virgin!`` She walked away, massaging her scalp while muttering a string of obscenities.

Cologne watched her go, staring warily and wondering if the girl was really joking. ``Damn teenagers with their hormones…`` she muttered.

* * *

><p>Ukyo eased the back door of the restaurant open, stepping out into the night. Akane followed, stepping out and and wrapping her in an embrace. The two of them shared a kiss, and Akane chuckled. "You know," she whispered, "if somebody asked me a year ago what I'd be doing right now, I think this is the very last thing I would have said." She nuzzled Ukyo's neck. "But I'm glad. It's made things a lot easier with the whole Ranma thing. I was supposed to be engaged to him all that time, and he barely even looked at me. When <em>we<em> spend time together, I feel appreciated."

Ukyo sucked in a breath as Akane went back to her neck. "Yeah," she said, "it's nice for me, too. I went most of my life planning revenge, then decided to marry him after all, and then it all fell apart. You're the first person I've even hugged for more than a few seconds."

They found each other's lips and started kissing, their tongues clashing together as their hands roamed the other's curves. They were so lost in their necking that they failed to notice two pairs of eyes peeking at them from the end of the alley. The eyes belonged to a very shocked Ranma and Nabiki, who, as chance would have it, were walking by and happened to notice the lovers without being noticed themselves.

Nabiki slowly reached into her coat, withdrew a camera, and started snapping pictures. She had to hope that the streetlights were lighting the area enough for the pictures to come out, but the potential value of the pictures far outweighed the possibility of wasted film. Especially given the perfect view of one of Akane's hands squeezing Ukyo's rear.

The two of them finally parted, and Akane headed out the other side of the alley, a noticeable spring in her step. Ukyo retreated inside, and Nabiki and Ranma started walking. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"That was weird," Ranma said.

"Might explain a few things."

"Yeah. It might." They walked in silence for a few seconds. "How much do you think they've done?"

A pang of jealousy hit Nabiki, as she imagined her fiancé fantasizing about two former fiancées in bed together. She looked away. "Why? Something you like imagining?"

He shook his head. "Huh uh. No way. That's just _too_ weird. Guys are supposed to like girls messing around with each other, but… those two? No way."

Her jealousy was replaced by an honest curiosity. "Why not?"

"Because Ukyo's like one of the guys to me, even though she's a girl, and Akane… I don't really want to fantasize about her at all. She just never had a sexy side to me, you know?"

"Actually, I _don't_ know. You're the only man I've ever met that didn't drool all over her."

"Yeah, well… I guess if you like girls that are real tough and tomboyish, she'd be fine, but that ain't my thing. Before pop dragged me here and told me about this engagement, I always wanted to marry somebody that _didn't_ fight."

Nabiki stopped walking, the shock evident on her face. "Really?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, I had four fiancées and all of them were fighting all the time. It's kinda nice to think I won't have to deal with that anymore."

"After Shampoo is gone, of course."

"Yeah, after Shampoo is gone."

They walked along in silence for another minute. Nabiki rubbed her chin. "Even if these pictures turn out okay, I think I'm going to sit on them. As long as those two are bumping uglies, it's two fiancées you _don't_ have to worry about. And I think Kodachi is gone for good, so you're almost in the clear."

Ranma furrowed his brow. "Do you think they're really in love?"

She shook her head. "Looked pretty physical to me. If they were in some deep relationship and she was heading home for the night, don't you think they'd be a little more sappy? I bet it's just their way of working through things."

"You aren't going to take video of them… together… are you? To sell?"

She smiled wryly. "Why? Want to buy a copy?"

"_No!_"

She looked away innocently. "So, speaking of selling things… You're going to need a down payment for your university admission. The only pictures I've taken of you so far were some guy pics. If we get a couple rolls of film of you as a girl, you'll have your down payment easy. What do you say?"

He reddened just a bit. "I know this sounds weird coming from me, but… I've been thinking about it, and posing actually doesn't sound all that bad."

She brightened. "Ranma Saotome! What's with the sudden change of heart?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, ah… I thought about it, and I realized that I use my girl side to get stuff from dumb men all the time. Letting you sell pictures isn't really that different."

"Awesome! We'll put something together in a day or two! Oh, and another thing… you can take pictures, right?"

"I guess. Why?"

She smiled sweetly. "I figured I would contribute, too. Give you some skin to stare at. Sound good?"

His mouth dropped open. "Geez, Nabiki… Even if I _weren't_ posing, I wouldn't say no to _that_."

"Good. But remember, you _are_ posing, you said yes, so no backing out." They walked on, a confident smirk on Nabiki's face. Getting him to pose for a camera was the last thing she'd wanted to do, but hadn't.

* * *

><p>Kasumi walked back toward the Tendo home, walking slowly and swinging her feet as she went. She was contemplating things. There was a particular man that she'd had her eye on for some time— an older man, who was a genius of a doctor, an amazing martial artist, and very cute to boot. A certain doctor that had taken care of her family since she was a girl…<p>

She'd been doing her best to keep herself in Tofu's company since the day she'd graduated high school. It had always involved making excuses to see him— she'd borrowed nearly every book in his library, as well as taken him leftovers constantly. Even if she were pressed for time, she'd try to have someone take food to him, just to make sure he was thinking about her.

The problem was, he just didn't seem to pay attention to her. He could be very silly, lovely to be around, but it never seemed affectionate. What was she doing wrong? Why didn't he see her as a woman? She worried constantly that it was her age— that he wanted someone closer to his own age, and only saw her as a child. It was true that he'd first met her when she was only eleven, when he'd just come out of medical school to start his own practice. That part was risky— she was throwing herself at a man who'd known her since before she'd hit puberty, and hoping that he could now see her as a woman.

Maybe he couldn't.

She didn't know when she'd first gotten a crush on him. It was too far in the past to ever pinpoint, and there had never been one instance that really knocked her for a loop. She'd just known that he was a great catch, and exactly the type of man she was looking for. And she wasn't one to spend all of her time harping on one man— she'd had thoughts about other men, too. But Tofu had always been on the short list of men that she kept an eye on, and as time went on, he was the easiest to get close to.

She kicked a piece of litter, then paused, bending down to pick it up. It was a card, presumably someone's discarded junk mail, advertising a sale at one of the area department stores. The image on the front caught her eye— a young woman, about her age, in a very chic top and pair of jeans. She paused, then glanced down at herself. She didn't exactly show herself off with her normal attire, did she?

She tucked the card into a pocket and started walking again. Perhaps a makeover was exactly what she needed…


	8. Tendo family Christmas scramble

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Aside from laziness, cold temperatures really sap my creativity, and I live in an old, drafty house that got pretty chilly on those -15F days!_

_I had an outline for all of the chapters until the end. The next chapter called for Ranma and Akane to go take the entrance exams. I was about to start on it, when I realized, to my horror, that university exams are in January. I would've skipped over the anniversary of them becoming friends! So here's some WAFF, based upon the Christmas OVA. Sorry it's short. (If I had a nickel for every time I've said that…)_

* * *

><p>Ranma reached the end of the walk, and with one final broom stroke, left it free of the white powder that lay everywhere else. Snow wasn't common in Tōkyō, but it wasn't unheard of, either. And it had come at the perfect time. In about eight hours, they would be starting what was a wonderful tradition at the Tendo house— the Tendo Family Christmas Party. He paused and looked around the yard. Perhaps they'd had an influx of Christians in the area, praying for snow. He shrugged and headed inside.<p>

It hadn't slipped past him that it was the one-year anniversary of when he and Nabiki had really become friends. Over the past week or so, he hadn't been sure if it would make him emotional; after all, very few things did. As it turned out, he'd been inwardly giddy for the past few days. Mushy as it sounds, he could honestly say he'd never felt so in love.

That night one year ago had been magical. It was a clear night; not freezing, but crisp. He distinctly remembered how clearly he could see the stars; he'd been staring at them when Nabiki had walked onto the balcony. From their position, they were looking down on the back walk, the section of the property from the back gate to the back door of the dōjō. They were close enough to see the lights in the dōjō and hear the music filter back, while also being cloaked in semi-darkness. Rather romantic, though he wasn't thinking that way at the time— he had just gotten away from three crazy fiancées and an angry one. Talking with Nabiki didn't put any romantic ideas in his head; rather, it felt like it was lifting an enormous weight off of him. And that was exactly what he'd needed.

What a year it had been since then. He'd expected a lot of it— he was a few months from starting his senior year, after all. The time with Nabiki, though, that wasn't anything he could've planned. She was stressed about the entrance exams, and it seemed like she needed someone to lean on. He was there, and listened, and the effect wasn't just to make her happier. It made them much closer to spend that much time together. When she'd started at Tōkyō U, it was he who heard all about her new experiences.

Looking back, he recognized that there was a great deal of unconscious flirting between them. He'd pat her on the arm if she was stressed; she'd give him a hug on occasion when they had to part ways. And then summer had rolled around. Even at home, she spent most of her time in a two piece, but their beach trip was what stood out the most. Her blanket was right next to his on the beach, and they talked under the beach umbrella for an hour, while Akane spent her time buried in a book. She stayed lost in literature as Ranma decided to take a dip, and Nabiki had joined him (or her, as he'd activated his curse and put on a girls' suit before they left home). They spent the rest of the afternoon wading, with Akane happy to ignore them.

In the water that day came the closest he'd ever come to cheating on Akane. They were standing in the waves, and noticed people standing a ways out, apparently on a sand bar. Nabiki pouted that she couldn't get to it, because like her sister, she'd never learned to swim. Not even thinking of what he was saying, he offered to swim out to it and carry her. It had been a rather intimate moment— she was facing him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and her head right next to his, with her chin on his shoulder. Sure, he was a girl at the time (the feeling of breasts touching breasts was still burned into his mind), but they were still in very close proximity. He'd held Akane that close in times of emergency, but never voluntarily— there was always much more space when he'd carried her and jumped across roofs.

That had been at the end of August, and he and Akane's distance wasn't anything new— they were barely on speaking terms by then. It really shouldn't have surprised him when Nabiki asked to switch the engagement a month later, but hindsight was 20/20. He'd fantasized about her a little, but had simply gone on the assumption that she only saw him as a friend.

In fact, since the engagement switch, he'd repeatedly felt horrible for accusing her of trying to make money; he should've known better. He chalked his response to the stress Akane was causing him. Nabiki had told him more than once that she understood and wasn't upset, but he still felt bad.

He got inside the house, swapping his shoes for slippers and leaving his coat by the door. The broom went back to its home under the stairs, and as he was closing the closet door, he heard feet on the stairs. Looking up, he locked eyes with Nabiki. She was dressed down, in a sweater and jeans, but somehow the simple outfit accentuated the beauty of her face. Her body was incredible, no doubt, but above the shoulders was her real beauty.

He met her at the bottom of the steps, and without a word, they embraced, locking their lips in a lingering kiss. When they finally broke apart, she laid her head on his chest. "You're thinking about last year's Christmas party," she said, "aren't you?"

He nodded. "Even before we became a couple it was special, because in the time between, you were probably the best friend I had. I went through some stuff with Ryoga and Uuchan and Shampoo, but they were always kinda half enemy in a way. Uuchan not so much, just that I was afraid to get too close because I didn't want her getting ideas."

"Yeah, well, the way you kept me sane during my exams… no one has ever supported me so much, and you were just being a friend. Really helped me realize how good a person you are. By the time I graduated from Furinkan, I was pretty crazy about you."

He gave her a squeeze. "I was just thinking how we got closer bit by bit over the spring and summer. Remember when we went swimming at the beach in Wakayama?"

"You carried me out to the sandbar."

"Yep. That kinda gave me a tingly feeling. I did my best to ignore it, but…"

"I came so close to making a move on you. If you had been a guy at the time, I probably would've kissed you. I tried to avoid you as much as I could after you bathed, so I didn't have to see you as a guy. And I knew you were trying to patch things up with Akane."

"Trying and failing."

"I should've stole you away back then. Or even before."

"I should've given up on Akane before then. The first six months after Jusendo, things were okay, but by the time fall came around, things were getting bad. And that was a whole year before we got together. I could've been single at the Christmas party last year. I could've kissed you right there on the balcony."

She chuckled. "You wouldn't have. Too shy. Same here. But we probably would've had a crush on each other, and something might've happened within a month or so." She stretched up and gave him another kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is bigger than the both of us. Here's the love that's meant to-oo be… It's in the stars above. Why not fall in love…"<em>

Akane and Ukyo sat in a corner of the dōjō. Ukyo tapped her on the arm. "Remember when you guys did this karaoke? The first year you did this party?"

She nodded. "First Christmas a certain someone was here. I actually still liked him then."

Ukyo laughed. "So did the rest of us. Remember how much of a mess it was with all four of us fighting?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Doing any karaoke this year?"

She shook her head. "Nah. Nabiki plans all the entertainment stuff, and I barely even talk to her anymore. I think she's doing something with Ranma. She's been picking through tapes, making recordings."

"Oh, _that_ will be interesting."

"That's my expectation."

Backstage, Nabiki was quickly putting the finishing touches on the sound system, while Ranma paced around nervously. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Quit being so nervous, Ranma! You've been sounding great in rehearsal!"

"No, I haven't."

She shrugged and went back to the box in front of her. Finished with the connections, she peeked out through the curtain. The dōjō was lit and filled with people milling about, though the ratio of normal people to crazies was far off of the previous years. Ryoga, the Amazons, the Kunos… all missing. And, unfortunately, that had left her to find new people for the lights. Her and Ranma's fathers were in position, and she wasn't at all confident that they wouldn't screw it up.

She picked up the walkie-talkie lying next to her. "Okay," she said into it. "Bring down the stage lights and flash the house lights." A moment later, the spotlights went out, leaving the stage in a shadow, and the regular ceiling lights blinked off and back on. The people in attendance started cheering. Ranma started to tremble.

Nabiki slipped through the curtain. On the darkened stage, she tapped each microphone to make sure they made a sound. Satisfied, she ducked back inside, just as Kasumi made her way up to them. Nabiki gave her a smile and pulled the curtain aside. Kasumi went out, and Nabiki grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Alright," she said into it. "As soon as I introduce her, bring the lights up on her side. Keep the other side down. Once she finishes, there will be ten seconds and the next recording's gonna start. As soon as you hear the next song start, switch the lights. Got it?"

Her father's voice came back to her. "Loud and clear, sweetheart."

She ducked back through the curtain. Kasumi stood in front of a solitary microphone, and she made her way to two others sitting in front of stools on the other side of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen!" she said into the microphone, sending her voice throughout the crowd. "Kasumi… Tendo!"

The audience broke into wild applause, and Kasumi's side of the stage faded into brightness as the spotlight came on. She ducked back through the curtain, immediately hitting the play button on the sound system's tape deck. Music started to play.

"_City sidewalks… busy sidewalks… dressed in holiday style…"_

Backstage, Nabiki grabbed Ranma's hand. "Give it a minute," she said, "and we'll get in position." She paused and looked down at her fiancé's hand. "Ranma?" she whispered. "You're shaking."

"I _really_ hate standing up in front of people…"

She gave him a hug. "You'll do fine. Now come on." With Kasumi still singing, she slipped through the curtain to the darkened side of the stage, pulling Ranma behind her. She sat on one of the stools, and Ranma nervously sat at the other.

"_Silver Bells… Silver Bells…_

_Soon it will be Christmas day._

_Soon it will be… Christmas day."_

The music hit its final chord, and the crowd erupted into wild cheering. Kasumi shyly bowed, while Nabiki gave Ranma one last reassuring smile. The audience continued to cheer. After some silence through the speakers, a swing-beat horn line started playing. Kasumi ducked through the curtain as her lights went out, and those aimed at Ranma and Nabiki came to life. Nabiki readied for her first note.

"_I really can't stay…"_

"_But baby, it's cold outside…"_ Ranma felt a little better after his first line didn't fall apart.

"_I've got to go away…"_

"_But baby, it's cold outside…"_

In the audience, Akane and Ukyo looked at each other in surprise. They'd had no idea what to expect, but a duet with Ranma in his male form had seemed like a remote possibility. After all, the last two years he'd refused to sing when he wasn't a girl. Both expected something cheesy and embarrassing, but this was actually rather sweet. And he'd actually dressed nice, in a shirt and vest.

And on top of it all, he was actually hitting the right notes. He was no Sinatra, but the notes were right…

"_Baby it's cold… out… side."_ They sang a line together and paused for an instrumental break. Ranma gave Nabiki a grin— now halfway through the song, he was honestly enjoying himself. Of course, had he screwed it up he wouldn't have been so happy, but it was all going well. Apparently the time spent practicing actually did some good.

"_My sister will be suspicious…"_ Nabiki fought back a laugh at the irony of the line.

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious…"_ Ranma's line that followed it didn't help, and he momentarily hid his face to conceal his mirth.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"_

"_Think of my life long sorrow…"_

"_At least there will be plenty implied…"_

"_If you caught pneumonia and __**died**__…"_ They both broke into grins at his unintentional stressing of the song's comic line.

"_I really can't stay"_

"_Get over that old doubt"_

"_Baby it's cold… out… side." _The last few chords ended the song, and the audience again erupted into wild applause. Nabiki and Ranma stood and bowed, while Ranma looked ready to fall over. The other stage lights came back on as Kasumi slipped back onstage, and the three of them bowed again. Nabiki grabbed her mic.

"Welcome, welcome, once again, to the annual Tendo Family Christmas party! Eat, drink, and be merry!" They all rushed back through the curtain.

Backstage, she jumped on him and wrapped him in a bear hug. "Ranma-kun!" she exclaimed. "You were great! That went really well!"

He wiped his brow. "A lot better than I thought it would…"

"You both sounded wonderful!" Kasumi chimed with a smile.

"Thanks, Kasumi, you too," Ranma said. "But I am _so_ glad the singing is over…"

Nabiki tugged on his arm. "Time to get out of the formal clothes, and I could really use a hand with this dress…" He blushed, and she dragged him away.

A few minutes later, they were in her bedroom, a single candle providing the only light in the room. She gave him a gentle push onto the bed and started undoing the buttons on his vest. She took a step back and gave him a sly grin. "Watch me carefully," she said seductively, then started messing with the front of her dress around her thighs. A moment later, her panties dropped out the bottom of her dress, and she kicked them away. "I've been practicing with the garter belt," she said with a giggle.

She climbed on the bed and straddled him, her dress riding up enough that he could see the patch of hair underneath. He squeaked as she lay on him and started rubbing his hip. She gave him a soft kiss and kept her face close to his, her hair falling on either side of his face.

"Bet you weren't thinking of me like this a year ago," she cooed. "You were still Akane's fiancé, huh?"

"I was starting to wonder by then… And I'd be lying if I said I didn't some fantasies about you kinda like this. You've looked the same the whole time I've been living here." He sucked in a breath as she started nibbling at his ear.

She sat up. "You know," she said, "you look so nice in the formal stuff, I think I'll wait to strip you down until after."

"After what?" He squeaked again as she brushed against the growing bulge in his pants, and then started undoing them.

"Nice thing about a dress," she said. "Don't have to remove very much. And you're a man, so you don't have to anyway." She took one of his hands and slid it under the dress. "It's a special day. I'm gonna enjoy this." She paused, and a touch of emotion crossed her face. She leaned back down, putting her face near his like before. "This is… _really_ special. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you have these past few months. It's really…" She stifled a sniffle and squeezed him in a hug.

"Hey, Nabiki?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh…" He sucked in a breath. "I love you, Nabiki."

She squeezed her eyes shut as they welled up with tears, but couldn't stop a couple from falling. She squeezed him tighter. "I love you, too. More than I ever thought I could love anybody." She wiped her eyes, then ran a hand through his hair. "Y'know… it's kinda hard to believe sometimes."

"What's hard to believe?"

"That I met my future husband when his father dragged him into my house and engaged him to my sister. And the father was a panda and the boyfriend was a girl. With bigger boobs than I have."

"I don't know about—"

She stopped him with a kiss. "Though I guess I have bragging rights, seeing that you had _four_ fiancées and you tossed all of them to be with me."

"Don't forget you pushed me off on your sister in the first place." He gave her a smirk.

"Yeah… if we have kids, I'm not telling them that part. Speaking of kids…" He jumped as she grabbed hold of him through his pants. "I think we're both gonna enjoy this…"

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, they were in casual clothes and out with the other guests, engaging in the various festivities— playing poker, eating fried chicken and strawberry cake, and drinking eggnog by the quart. Ranma slumped as he looked at his poker hand, and Nabiki got a chuckle out of his terrible poker face. She looked at her own cards; jack-high. Time to bluff. She shuffled the cards in her hands, rearranging them and holding them with three in one hand and two in the other. After a beat, she grabbed an entire stack of chips and slid it to the center.<p>

"Raise." The others around the table paled.

"I fold."

"Fold."

"I'm out."

She grinned as she scooped up the pot and mucked her hand. Ranma leaned over. "What did you have, a full house?" She simply smiled smugly and said nothing. The others at their table turned skeptical.

"Did you really bluff us?" one asked.

"You didn't." someone else chimed. "No way. No— you did. You bluffed that, didn't you? You _did. _You didn't. You didn't do it. Uh uh. No way. You _did_. You _did _bluff that. You seriously… No way…"

"A lady never tells secrets," Nabiki said calmly, taking the next cards that were dealt her way.

Ranma shook his head. "At least I don't have to worry about ending up poor…"

She nudged him with a smirk.

At the same time Kasumi stood at the front of the stage, leaning on it while she surveyed the party in front of her. She always felt accomplished when a gathering went off without a hitch, and that night, everything had gone beautifully. That was the reason she enjoyed housework so much— the sense of accomplishment that came with it a job well done.

A sigh escaped her lips. There was one part that hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped, but it wasn't the party itself— it was the lack of attention from a certain doctor. She'd broken out an old dress of hers, one from high school. Unlike her normal long skirts and blouses, she'd chosen a dress that hugged her body. It wasn't showy— a red piece that made it to her knees and wasn't cut low enough to display a great deal of cleavage. Still, she'd hoped it would turn his head.

She already knew it could turn other people's heads; she'd caught more than one boy staring. Too bad they were all Ranma and Akane's age…

So far, though, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him. In fact, she wasn't completely sure he'd even noticed her. Every time she'd found herself near him, he was his usual goofy self, entertaining everybody in the vicinity but not allowing her any decent one-on-one time. Just how was she supposed to make an impression on him?

At that moment, she noticed him on the far side of the room, alone. It was perfect— nobody around to cause a distraction. She quickly made her way around the outside of the room to where he stood.

"Doctor Tofu!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh, Kasumi!" he replied, his face twisting into an idiotic grin. "So you came to the party, too?"

She blinked. If that was a joke, it wasn't a very good one. "I… live here. I put much of this together."

"Oh! Well, it's lovely! Very Christmas-y!"

She beamed at the compliment, then decided it was the perfect time to make a bit of a move. "Do you like my dress?" she asked, doing a quick turn. "It's an old one from my high school days, but I thought I should break it out for the party."

He paled a bit and leaned against the nearest wall. She reached out to him. "Oh!" she said, worried, "are you alright? You look like you're having a dizzy spell!" She grabbed hold of his arm, and his sudden dizziness seemed to vanish. In a flash, he leaped into the air and grabbed hold of one of the ceiling rafters with his arms and legs.

"Kasumi! You—" He lost his grip and crashed to the floor with a thud, causing a few people near them to turn and stare, before leaping back to his feet. She chuckled halfheartedly. He could be very funny, yes, but it hardly left any decent opportunities for them to get closer. She was going to have to up her game, or give up completely.

He scurried away, and she turned to leave, once again being greeted by the eyes of half a dozen teenagers who'd apparently been ogling her from behind. She sighed. How was it she managed to attract every guy in the room _except_ the one she wanted?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Want to know the songs I used? "Silver Bells" YouTube video _PzeAImrvtqw_ - "It's Cold Outside" YouTube video _FTNheCEUP_A

_A note about reviews: If I find sufficient reason to block you, you may **not** leave reviews on my stories. Last chapter someone logged out to evade a block, but I could tell who it was. I deleted that review, but if it happens again, I'm reporting the person responsible to FFNet for stalking. Don't get your account and all of your fics deleted because you can't stand to be wrong._

_And to the part about being wrong— The person in question was complaining about my use of "Furinkan" as a location in an earlier chapter. It would take me a dozen pages to point out every single way that they're ignorant of the Japanese addressing system, but I don't have to. Kindly obtain and watch OVA 10, "Oh, Cursed Tunnel of Lost Love!" In the first few minutes, we see the "Furinkan Neighborhood planning committee". So, whether or not you believe **me**, the publishers see it my way._

_But to everybody else who at least partly enjoys what I write, sorry again for the delay. I'm hoping to do better on the next chapter of "Who Hates Boys?"_

_Oh, and did you get the How I Met Your Mother reference? Probably not; I rarely pull those kinds of things off. But that's what the poker game piece of dialogue was supposed to be._


	9. Tests

_A/N: Text in double backticks, ``like this``, is spoken Chinese between the Amazons._

* * *

><p>Ranma, a girl, sat at the table in the washitsu, staring at the television but not comprehending what was on it. She drummed her fingers on the table absentmindedly. It was getting late, and a night's sleep was the only thing separating her from the entrance exams that would make or break her entire future. She was so distracted she wasn't even bothered by being a girl.<p>

Doubts swirled through her mind. What if she failed the exams and had to spend a year as a rōnin? She and Nabiki were already a year apart in school, and the last thing she wanted was another year in between. And what was she supposed to do in the meantime? She was depending upon a degree in order to start running the dōjō; if she failed, that was another year that the dōjō would sit empty.

And if she needed a job in the meantime, where would she go? She could never work for Uuchan. While she herself wasn't the most mature person in the world, one thing she _had_ learned over the past couple of years was to stop figuratively cuddling up with the other girls who wanted a piece. Her relationship with Akane was probably doomed from the start, but she wasn't about to take any risks with Nabiki.

She heard a footstep and glanced over her shoulder. Speaking of Nabiki… From her view sitting on the floor, she was at eye level with Nabiki's unbelievably long legs. The nicest legs she'd ever seen. The whole time she'd been engaged to Akane, it had taken every ounce of willpower not to constantly stare. And, as it turned out, her willpower wasn't quite strong enough, as she was caught more than once. Nabiki always flashed a quick smile; back then, she didn't see any meaning in it. More recently, though, it had occurred to her that Nabiki was flirting all those times. She wondered if the girl frequently chose tiny pairs of shorts for that very purpose.

Her body wasn't the only thing he liked about her, of course. Not by a long shot. Back when Ranma was with Akane, she'd been able to tell Nabiki was cunning, but since they'd become friends, and especially since they'd been having pillow talk, she'd realized her new fiancée was very, very smart. Truly brilliant. When she was getting irritated by Nabiki's scheming, it had been easy to dismiss it as annoying, but now, she realized how much brain power was necessary to keep it up.

Nabiki sat behind her and pressed against her back, wrapping her in a hug. If the feelings of breasts pressing against her didn't do enough to make her crazy, Nabiki's bent legs meant bare thighs were exposed right under her hands. She gave them an affectionate rub, and Nabiki responded by giving her neck a gentle kiss.

"You still up?" Nabiki whispered.

"Yeah. Was thinking about the exams. Didn't figure there was a reason to even try and sleep."

"We have about seven hours until we have to get up. You should really get some sleep soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Nabiki started rubbing her shoulders, and she moaned in pleasure. After a moment, she felt lips lightly sucking at her neck, and she stretched out, spreading her legs a bit while running her fingertips along Nabiki's thighs. She looked up to Nabiki's face.

"Are you really getting grabby while I'm a girl?"

Nabiki smirked. "You didn't notice the kettle I carried in here? You really _were_ mesmerized by my body, weren't you?"

She blushed. "I guess. You have really nice legs, and those shorts you always wear around the house…" She sat up straighter. "Y'know, I was wondering about that. You caught me looking at you at least a few times when I was with Akane. Were you showing yourself off on purpose? Because it always seemed like you gave me a look when you caught me."

Nabiki giggled. "At first, I was just messing with you. Got a kick out of watching you drool over your sister's fiancée. But after we became friends, it was different. Kinda made me blush to know you were looking at me that way. And besides, I looked at _you_ plenty, too."

"Heh, yeah, I remember. You took pictures."

She jumped at a trickle of water on the top of her head, and suddenly, he was a man again. Nabiki rubbed her hands over his chest. "_Much_ better." She sucked on his neck once more. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and get in bed. And after some play, you can _get some sleep_ so you're not a zombie tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

She stood and tugged on his hand, and he got up. He turned the television off, and she lead him out of the room, switching off the lights as she passed the switch.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi, and their parents were standing at the gates to Furinkan. Ranma and Akane were about to start their first of two long days of tests, and the gravity of those tests could be seen on their faces. Ranma gave a nervous glance toward the building, then gave Nabiki a hug. "Wish me luck," he said. "I'm gonna need it."<p>

"You'll do fine, Ranma."

"Eh, I don't know about that. I'm good at fighting and stuff, but this requires being smart, and being smart never came easy."

"We've gone through the practice tests a million times. You can probably fill out these tests in your sleep. And besides, this is the easy one. The tough practice questions were the ones for the U of Tōkyō exam that you'll take after you pass this one."

"_If _I pass this one…"

"Oh, come on. You've never been scared of any other challenge; quit fretting over a little test."

He rolled his eyes, but her words made sense— there wasn't a challenge he couldn't beat. At least there hadn't been so far. His parents joined in with their own words of encouragement, and at the same time, an equally nervous Akane was a few feet away, flanked by her father and Kasumi. She shivered a bit, wringing her hands.

"I'm so nervous about this," she said quietly.

"You're a very smart girl, Akane," Soun said boastfully. "If you could accomplish all of the martial arts goals you've accomplished, you can certainly beat some little test."

"It's not some little test, daddy, but thanks. I've been studying and I always did good at school. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"You couldn't possibly do badly with _your_ grades," Kasumi said helpfully. "You've always done so well at all of your classes."

"Thanks, sis," Akane replied. She gave both Kasumi and Soun a hug, and was then grabbed for a slightly-unexpected hug from Nabiki, who had just sent Ranma inside.

"Good luck," Nabiki said. "It's okay that you hate me. I still hope you pass."

Akane looked at her quizzically. "Th— thanks, neechan," she replied, then headed in.

Kasumi wiped a tear from her eye. "That was very nice, Nabiki," she said.

"I feel kinda bad sometimes. Even if their relationship was doomed, she loved him, and she was hurt when he ended it."

"You're right, Nabiki. But it's all for the best."

A few steps inside the walls, Akane was heading for the building, thankful that Ranma was already somewhere out of sight. She was almost certain to end up in the same room as him when they took the test, but at least she was spared having to stand right by him during the check-in process. The last thing she needed at that moment was to be put in a bad mood. She'd avoided him for the last couple of days, and planned to avoid him until the second day of the test was finished; with both of them spending their home time buried in practice tests, the test site was the only place where she may have to deal with him.

Without warning, she was grabbed from the side and yanked behind a tall bush. She momentarily felt peeved at what seemed like an ill-timed attack, only to find herself face-to-face with a smiling Ukyo. "Just wanted to wish you good luck," Ukyo said.

"Thanks," Akane replied. They kissed, lightly at first, but then more passionately, eventually ending up in a fairly hot grope-fest. Ukyo broke the kiss.

"You'd better get inside before I make you late," she said.

Akane gave the girl's rear one last squeeze, then turned to go in. She paused. "You just calmed my nerves more than you can possibly realize," she said over her shoulder.

"I thought a little playing might do that."

Akane gave a wave and headed in the building. She was in the testing room a few minutes later. Ranma had already settled near the back. She didn't even notice him, but he noticed her, looking on with some curiosity at the pinkness on the girl's cheeks.

"What's with her?" he muttered to himself. He shrugged and sat back, waiting to get his test.

* * *

><p>Shampoo sat, shuffling restlessly. She jumped up and started pacing, as Mousse watched, curious as to what had her so jumpy. Cologne entered the area in which the were camping, and Shampoo raced up to her.<p>

``Well?`` she said, impatience evident in her voice.

``'Well' what?`` Cologne replied, looking at her curiously. ``Son-in-law and Akane Tendo are taking their university entrance exams today.``

``So Nabiki is alone and unprotected?``

Cologne rubbed her temples, looking at Shampoo with irritation. ``Xian-Pu, don't be so eager. This is _not_ a good time to try something. Nabiki Tendo has shown that she has connections with police. Government agencies. Considering these entrance exams were a planned event, I have no doubt that she has already secured extra protection for the time the tests will last. And besides, those tests only go on for a few hours. They will be out of there sometime in the afternoon. We would have to move in broad daylight. Remember how well that went last time?``

``Bullshit!`` She winced and grabbed her head as the old woman's staff bounced off of it.

``Don't talk back to your elders!``

``There has to be _something_ we can do other than sit around! This waiting is driving me nuts! We've been camping out for months now! It's been weeks since our last attempt! It wasn't so bad when we had the restaurant, but if I'm spending winter outside, I want to get this over with!``

``Calm yourself, child. If you _did_ try an attack right now, you're so angry you'd blow it out of sheer carelessness. You're better than this; I know because I'm one of the ones who trained you. You're an Amazon, and Amazons keep their wits.`` She looked over at Mousse, who was watching Shampoo's outburst like a sporting match. ``And what do _you_ think on this subject, Mu-Tsu?``

Shampoo whirled around and stared daggers at him, as though warning him not to disagree with her.

``I'd rather be here than trying to break out of some Japanese prison. It's worth the planning.``

Shampoo was livid. ``You _would_ say that you little kiss-ass.``

``I'd rather be a kiss-ass than a complete moron.``

Cologne stifled a laugh, looking on with mirth as Shampoo stammered at his words, seemingly on the verge of killing him. ``And _that_,`` the old woman said, ``is my signal to leave you two alone. I'll pray for your survival, Mu-Tsu.`` She hopped away, chuckling.

Shampoo gave him a dangerous look. ``I'm a moron, now?`` she said, her voice dangerously quiet.

``If you were smart, you wouldn't need to ask other people whether or not you're smart.``

He jumped to avoid a strike from one of Shampoo's chúi, and hopped up into the nearest tree to keep some distance. She jumped at him, and he leaped for another tree. This chase took them in several circles before Shampoo didn't make a leap to follow him.

``So…`` she called over to him. ``I guess the way you're talking means you finally figured out that I don't want you.``

``Yes,`` he called back. ``and I don't want you anymore, either. I can do _way _better.``

Her expression hardened.

``But as far as the government is concerned, I'm an illegal immigrant, and they'll try to arrest me for it. So the easiest thing to do right now is help you get with Ranma so we can all _leave_. If we have to sit and plan to finally get it done, fine. Whatever it takes to get away from you.``

She laughed with contempt. ``You can do better? Just what is a girl supposed to like in _you,_ you blind idiot?``

``Brains. Which is more than I can say for _you_.``

The redness returned to her face. ``I may not be able to put Nabiki in her place,`` she growled, ``but I'll be damn sure to put _you_ in _yours! _It's time you learned you place with Amazon women!``

She lunged with a yell, swinging at his head. Unfortunately, in her anger, she'd left herself open to all but the most basic attack, and Mousse had a not-so-basic attack at the ready. Specifically, when he'd leaped for the first tree, he'd grabbed a bucket of water from the ground and stashed it with his hidden weapons. As Shampoo was almost within arm's reach, her chúi raised above her head to smash the petulance out of him, he pulled the bucket out and tossed its contents directly into her path. In midair, she didn't remotely have the time or momentum to avoid it. The water hit her directly, and in a flash, she was a wet furball flying to the ground, wrapped in the clothes she'd been wearing. She landed in a heap, her chúi clattering to the ground on either side.

He hopped down and slammed the bucket over the writhing lump in the pile of clothes, then produced a large rock from his hidden stash and set it atop the inverted bucket. He knelt next to the bucket, as hisses and the sounds of claws on metal came from underneath.

``I have a plan B,`` he said to the side of the bucket. ``I'm going to ask Nabiki Tendo to get me safe passage back to China. If it means one fewer Amazon to deal with, I'm sure she'll make a deal. I'd say I'll see you back in Nyuchiezu, but I had _no_ plans to go back there. The rest of China values men more than women; I think I'd like it better there. Enjoy yourself.``

He turned to go, then stopped and leaned close to the bucket once more.

``Ku-Lon is right. Your anger makes you do dumb things.`` The hissing and clawing increased.

He stood and stopped, a wave of emotion coming over him. He was free. No more Amazon women. No more illogical feelings for someone who didn't feel the same way. He was truly free. With a grin, he turned to run, nearly colliding with a tree in his semi-blind state. He tapped it, adjusted his glasses, grinned again, and took off in a run, heading for the city.

A couple hours later, Cologne returned from another reconnaissance trip. She looked around the empty encampment, confused. ``Xian-Pu?`` she called out. ``Mu-Tsu? Are you around?`` She jumped at the sound of a bucket rattling, and followed the source of the noise. She looked with confusion at the overturned bucket, which appeared to be atop some of Shampoo's clothes. She picked it up and an angry cat leaped out, stopping when it saw who had freed it. Cologne sighed. ``I'll heat some water,`` she said.

A few minutes later, Shampoo was back to being a person, staring straight ahead with a dark expression. Cologne looked at her in silence for a few minutes before speaking.

``Mu-Tsu defected, didn't he?``

``Yep! Treasonous jackass! I'm gonna murder that little turd! Do you know what he said to me?``

``A bunch of stuff Amazon men never say to Amazon women?``

She nodded angrily.

``The Japanese society is the opposite of the Amazon way— they value men more than women. He spent too much time here and it warped his thinking.`` She sat on a stump. ``Well, congratulations, Xian-Pu. This one's entirely upon _your_ shoulders.``

``_Me?!_ How is this _my_ fault?!``

``Because you were the only person who could've kept him here. If you had treated him with just a _little_ respect, he would've stayed by your side. And Nabiki's no moron. If he asks for assistance, there will be a price. Information, at least. She might even make him fight us. We needed _his_ help, and now he's fighting for the other side.``

``Oh, he was nothing but dead weight. We're better off.``

Cologne rapped her on the head with her staff, harder than normal. She gave the girl an angry look. ``If you believe that, Xian-Pu, you have seriously neglected some learning you should've done. More people is _always_ better. Even if they have no training at all, they can be used to your advantage. You have seriously hurt our chances of capturing your future husband! And if you don't get Ranma, it's _your_ honor that's on the line. I could leave you here and go back to the village any time. This is _your _battle. Now start packing things. This location is no longer safe; we have to move.``

She rushed away, while a disheartened Shampoo rose and started gathering her things.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Kasumi was strolling down a darkened street in her neighborhood, feeling as embarrassed as she would if she were in the nude. She was going to see Doctor Tofu, but this time, she was upping her game. She'd made a trip to the mall earlier in the day, and done a little clothes shopping. She'd put together several outfits that were much more revealing than her normal attire. At that moment, she was wearing a tight-fitting pair of jeans and a white blouse, not unlike the blouses she normally wore around the house, except for its plunging neckline and lack of sleeves.<p>

She had never dressed so provocatively in her entire life, and felt indescribably self-conscious walking in public that way. But… she wasn't getting any younger, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

She walked through the gate in the wall surrounding Tofu's clinic. She didn't see any sign of him, but the lights in and around the clinic were on, indicating it was still open. She paused at the doors, looking at her reflection in the glass. Turning sideways, she looked at how the jeans fit, rather liking what she saw. Her ego bolstered and some of her trepidation eased, and she made her way inside.

"Doctor Tofu?" she called out as she removed her shoes by the door. There was a flurry of activity from deep inside the building, and after a second, Tofu appeared, his glasses fogged.

"Oh, Kasumi! Hello! Fancy seeing you here!"

"This… is your office."

"Oh, so it is!" He laughed nervously.

She took a breath and stepped out from behind the front counter, putting her entire body in view. She smiled shyly. "I did a little clothes shopping earlier," she said, a bit of nerves audible in her voice. "Do you like the new look? I'm trying to be more stylish." She spun a slow 360, wiggling her hips ever so slightly as she was facing away from him.

Tofu stared, turned white as a sheet, and hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Tofu!" she shrieked, rushing to his side. He was out like a light, a little drool at the corner of his mouth. She grabbed him under the arms and tried to drag him to the nearest exam room, but didn't have the strength to move him. Frightened, she raced to the door, jumping into her shoes and rushing outside to look for help.

As luck would have it, Ranma and Nabiki were walking past at that exact moment, having gone on a late walk to dispel Ranma's post-exam nerves. She flagged them down. "Ranma!" she cried. "Nabiki! I need your help! Doctor Tofu has fainted!" They hurried after her and went inside, immediately seeing Tofu crumpled on the floor. Ranma hefted the man over his shoulder and took him into the nearest exam room, setting him gently onto the examination table inside.

It was only at that point, with the bulk of the excitement over, that anyone noticed Kasumi's unusual attire. It was Nabiki, who stared for a moment, shocked at seeing her sister dressed that way. "Uh, Kasumi?" she said. "Just what on earth are you wearing?"

At that point, Ranma turned to look, his eyes widening at the view of Kasumi's rear end stuffed into such a tight pair of pants. The older girl blushed.

"You know how I like older men. I've had my eye on Tofu for a little while. But he never seems to notice me. Every time I try to talk to him, he's just his normal goofy self. So, I thought maybe if I show myself off a little, he might take notice of me. But as soon as he saw me, he fainted."

Ranma and Nabiki stared at her, looked at each other, looked back at her, and burst into uproarious laughter in perfect unison. Kasumi looked on indignantly as the pair struggled to breathe, Ranma dropping to his knees.

"Just what is so funny? Do you think I can't attract a man?"

"Kasumi… Kasumi…" Nabiki gasped. "You don't understand. Tofu has been in love with you for years. I mean _years_. Probably as long as he's been our doctor. Way back when we were little girls. I can't even remember a time when he wasn't crazy about you."

The older girl was confused. "He's… Nabiki, are you sure? He always seems so aloof. It's like I'm not even there."

"He's not aloof! He _loses his mind_ whenever you're in the room! Completely loses control! He gets so distracted he can't see straight!"

"He's not like that the rest of the time," Ranma said, fighting for composure. "When you're not around, he's totally serious. He get's goofy _because_ of you!"

"He's just been too shy to tell you all these years! You thought you needed to work for his attention?! Hell, he'd probably marry you right now! He hasn't looked at another girl in at least ten years! And thanks to that outfit you have on right now, he _never_ will!"

Kasumi's cheeks started to redden. "He already loves me?" she whispered. "He already wants me? I could start dating him right this second?"

"You could've dated him in when we were middle school!" Nabiki replied between giggles.

Kasumi looked at Tofu's prone form, then back at her sister and future brother-in-law. "I… think I'd like to wait for Tofu to wake up so I can talk to him. Alone, if you don't mind."

Nabiki waved a hand. "Of course, oneechan, of course. We'll leave you two alone." She stumbled out the door, with Ranma in tow, holding himself around the waist as he continued to shake with laughter.

Outside, the pair started marking their way home, where they'd been heading in the first place. Nabiki shook her head. "Can you believe that? She had no idea all this time?"

"How do you miss something like that? I had four of 'em after me and I could tell! Well, it was always hard to know what Akane was thinking, but the other three…"

"She must be as blind as Mousse." She composed herself and gave Ranma a sideways glance. "So, tell me the truth. Did she look hot like that?"

"The truth? Yes."

She looked insulted, and he jumped at her expression.

"Hey! You said to tell the truth!"

"Ranma, when a woman says to tell the truth, she really means tell her what she wants to hear."

"Damn it. Women are confusing."

"Alright, but tell me this. What was so hot about her? You've never said anything about her before."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I dunno. There's something about a girl that's real quiet and unassuming, and then turns out to be hot, y'know?"

"Is that why porn for men always has hot librarians, yanking off their glasses and letting their hair down?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"So _I_ don't give off that kind of vibe?"

He reddened a bit. "Nah, you're even hotter. Since you're always kinda cold and calculating, you're dangerous-hot. Y'know, like in a movie, when the bad guy is a woman, and she's evil so you're supposed to be scared of her, but at the same time you kinda want to lose to her so she'll, I dunno, punish you or something." He looked embarrassed by his own description.

Nabiki smiled. "You know, I think I like that better. Nabiki Tendo; you hate how bad you want her."

"Yeah, that's kinda how I felt when we first met."

She nudged him and they kept walking.

Back at the clinic, Kasumi was waiting by Tofu's side. He stirred and started to sit up, then seemed overcome and lay back down. Afraid of exciting him too much too quickly, she sat just out of his apparent field of vision and talked in a whisper, making a point not to touch him.

"Doctor Tofu?"

"Ka… Kasumi!"

"Tofu, don't move, you could hurt yourself. You fainted."

He nodded, and she moved to where she could see his eyes.

"Tofu, I want to talk to you about something. Nabiki and Ranma were here a bit ago, and they said you're in love with me. In fact, they said you've been in love with me for many years. Is that true?"

"I, uh…" He started to sweat.

"If you're scared to tell me, don't be. I dressed this way to attract you because I had an interest in you. I had no idea you had feelings for me, too."

His face brightened. "Kasumi, you…" He started to sit up, then grunted and lay back down. "Kasumi, you… you think about me? The way a woman thinks about a man?"

She nodded. "I've always wanted an older man. And you're very kind, and attractive. Surely you realize how handsome you are. You're everything I ever wanted in a man. I've been interested in you for some time now."

He lay back, marveling at the compliments being leveled by the woman he'd loved for such a long time.

Her expression turned nervous. "I hope you don't think less of me for dressing this way. I thought I needed to get your attention. I'm really not the type that likes to show off my body."

He turned to face her, his expression serious. "Oh, no, Kasumi, I would never think less of you! You look…" His eyes roamed her figure. "I've fantasized about you a million times, but never in my wildest dreams did I think you would look so sexy in clothes like that."

She blushed. "You like my figure?"

"I don't think I'll ever find another woman attractive as long as I live."

Believing he was no longer in precarious health, she turned a quick 360 like she had when she'd entered. He stared at her, looking amazed. Glancing down at his body, she noticed a growing bulge in his pants. Her blush deepened and she covered her mouth to hide the smile on her face. He followed her line of sight, blushed from embarrassment, and started adjusting himself. She put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said softly. "I'm flattered that I have that effect on you. _Very_ flattered." At that moment, at the same time, they realized the physical contact going on, and the fact that he was remaining present despite it. She squeezed his arm. "Do you feel well enough to stand?" she asked.

"I think so."

He gingerly sat up, and, seeing that he didn't feel dizzy doing so, swung his legs off the table and gently stood. In doing so, he would up pressed front-to-front with her. He sucked in a breath; it was the closest he'd ever been to her. At the same time, she fought to control her hormones as the feeling of a part of him pressing against her hips started giving her thought she wasn't used to thinking.

"Kasumi, I…"

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then brought their faces together and kissed. It only lasted for a moment, before Kasumi pulled back. She looked away shyly. "I should probably go," she whispered. "I'd love it if we could see each other again. Soon."

He clasped her hands. "I'd love to take you to dinner. Tomorrow night, if that's okay. I close the clinic at nine; I know that's late…"

She looked up at him. "It's a date." She kissed him on the cheek, then turned to go. "Goodnight, Doctor Tofu. I'm really looking forward to the future. With you in it."

She turned and padded toward the entrance, his eyes dropping to watch her as she walked away. As she made her way out the door, he rushed over to watch her through the glass. She made it to the end of the walk, turned, smiled back at him, then disappeared around the corner. He collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor.

"I can't believe it finally happened," he muttered to no one in particular.

Outside, Kasumi stopped and leaned against the wall. "I can't believe it finally happened," she said. She looked down at herself. "Traditional clothes for tomorrow," she said, "and something like this for date number two." She headed off down the street again, anxious to tell her sisters what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm usually slow at updating, and bounce between the next chapters for all three of my continuing series as a means of avoiding writers' block. After poking at the next chapter of _Chill Pill_, I sat to put in a little work on this, and it flowed so well that the chapter was done in an hour. Even though I try to update in order, I'm not going to sit on a finished chapter, so here it is. (Even though it's faster than my updates have been, it's still been half a year. I'll get quicker at these. Eventually. I hope.)_

_I don't know what's going to be next, the next chapter of _Chill Pill_, or the next chapter of _Who Hates Boys?_ Probably the latter; despite my efforts I've let _CP_ turn into a Mary-Sue mess and I'm looking to quickly wrap it up for that very reason. Only a couple more chapters of that one will be coming._


End file.
